Entrelazados a pesar de todo
by mconstanzass
Summary: Luego de la fallida boda Mitsuru y Kokoro son llevados al laboratorio. Al volver a Nido no recuerdan nada sobre sus momentos juntos, pero sus cuerpos les dan indicios de que algo significan entre sí, ¿podrán volver a verse de la misma forma que antes?
1. Mitsuru

Han pasado varios días desde que llegue a Nido y aun no logro entender porque mi cabeza y mi pecho arden cuando la nombro.

\- _Kokoro... -_ pronunció y tengo la sensación de ella era alguien importante para mí, pero aun no logro descubrirlo.

La he visto correr varias veces en dirección al inodoro y por el semblante pálido con el que llega a nuestro lado puedo asumir que esta descompensada, yo solo asumo que es del estomago.

En la ultima manipulación del Franxx recuerdo que ambos tuvimos una leve crisis, donde ella terminó desmayada y con hilo de sangre saliendo desde su nariz, aún en esa situacion y la imagen que tenia de ella, su presencia me hacia sentir en paz.

\- _Kokoro ¿te sientes bien? -_ le pregunta Miku una vez que 556 llega a su rincón

\- _No te preocupes Miku-chan, solo es un dolor de estomago -_ responde ella con duda en sus labios

Las observo con desconfianza, 556 llevaba mas de cuatro días seguidos con el mismo problema, estoy casi seguro que incluso ha bajado de peso por la mala ingesta que ha tenido en el ultimo tiempo.

\- ¡Mitsuru! -

\- ¿Miku-chan?-

\- ¿Te molestaría ver que Kokoro no se vuelva a descompensar en lo que yo vuelvo del comedor? -

\- No me molesta - respondo y para mi sorpresa ambas muchachas se habían sorprendido por mi acción

La pelirosada me sonríe y desaparece rápidamente para dejarme a solas con 556, como han intentado hacerlo desde que los dos llegamos.

\- ¿Aún no sabes que tienes? - pregunto de forma cautelosa

\- Sólo son nervios por el cambio de hábitat o al menos eso dijo Nana - responde ella con su voz suave y me regala una media sonrisa o eso alcanzo a ver, ya que tiene la vista fija en uno de sus dedos, específicamente donde antes reposaba una rústica argolla y que curiosamente yo también tenia

La observo a una distancia prudente, pero aún asi su presencia me transmite paz.

Mis pasos son cautelosos cuando me acerco a ella y me siento a unos centímetros de donde se sitúa ella.

\- ¿Te ha vuelto a pasar...

\- Sí, cuándo veía la argolla en mi dedo el dolor volvía de la nada - me explica y yo me sorprendo con la rapidez que entendió mi pregunta inconclusa

\- Me haces sentir en paz Kokoro-san - no puedo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante ese ya conocido ardor y me pregunto rápidamente como fue que deje salir esa frase de mi boca

\- 326...

\- Siento si te incomode, será mejor que descanses, yo estaré velando por ti en lo que vuelve Miku-chan -

Luego de eso solo me dedique a observar como ella intentaba dormir, cuestionandome internamente que era lo que 556 tenía que me hacía sentir tan tranquilo conmigo mismo y con el mundo, era como si se hubiera convertido en una especie de tranquilizante a corta distancia y yo estaba bien con eso, me gusta eso.


	2. Kokoro

A veces siento que tenía un gran deseo antes de llegar a Nido, pero no recuerdo que era.

Miku, Ichigo e Ikuno me han dicho que antes de llegar hasta acá y que me "borraran la memoria" yo quería crear una nueva vida, pero eso es imposible.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que monté a Genista por última vez, esa última vez quedé inconsciente y sólo supe que 326 me cargo hasta Nido.

En estos últimos días he querido hablar con Futoshi-kun pero él no me permite acercarme, dice que mi lugar es con código 326 y bueno, 326 siempre está cerca y más de una vez ha terminado llevándome al inodoro por mi mal de estómago, me siento una carga para él y más ahora que él no puede montar a Genista sin mí.

El día de hoy haremos una prueba, en la cual intentaremos montar nuestro Franxx sin tener inconvenientes, aunque ahora mi único inconveniente es que al ponerme mi traje es mi compañero quien me debe cuidar, el, al ser mi estambre debe velar por que siga consiente y eso incluye que vea cuando me equipan.

Es incomodo saber que estará presente en todo el equipamiento.

\- _Kokoro, no debes sentirte incomoda, no es la primera vez que Mitsuru te vera desnuda_ \- bromea Zorome-kun y ante su intento de tranquilizarme termino con un notorio rubor en el rostro y observo como 326 se adentra en la sala de equipamiento sin si quiera mirarme

\- _No digas cosas tontas Zorome-kun, deséenme suerte_ \- dicho esto sigo a 326 por el pasillo

Como normalmente, una vez dentro de sala quede solo en la ropa interior y pude sentir la mirada de mi estambre sobre mi espalda.

\- _¿Cómo es que te la pasas en el sanitario devolviendo la comida y aun así subes de peso?_ \- pregunta el mientras sus ojos no se despegan de mi abdomen que se encontraba un poco abultado y sinceramente ni siquiera yo entendía por qué estaba así

 _\- No lo sé, esta así desde que volví del laboratorio -_

 _\- Es extraño_ \- y esas son las ultima palabras que escucho de su boca

Cuando ya estamos montados en Genista, siento un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y este se transmite rápidamente a mis ingles, siento como si fueran a arrancarme las piernas una a una por lo que no puedo evitar gritar de dolor.

\- _¡Kokoro-san estas sangrando!_ \- grita Mitsuru con susto y ni siquiera fui capaz de percibir cuando me desconecto de mi base, el dolor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa -¡Abran a Genista, 556 ESTA INCONSCIENTE! -

Eso fue lo último que escuche y todo se volvió negro...


	3. Mitsuru 2

Habían dicho _embarazo_ eso era lo que tenía 556 y al parecer lo que ella tenía en el vientre tenía mi ADN o eso había dicho uno de los enfermeros.

Luego de que abandonamos a Genista nos llevaron inmediatamente al laboratorio, 556 ya no sangraba, pero la gran mancha en su traje dejaba en evidencia que si lo había hecho. Cuando la atendieron me llevaron con ella, al parecer ahí también tenían en conocimiento que yo tenía que cuidarla.

Quienes la atendieron no se inmutaron por haberla dejado desnuda ante mis ojos, pero mi mente reaccionó de manera brusca, mostrándome imágenes de lo que debió ser un recuerdo, dejándome con un fuerte dolor de cabeza de por medio.

 _Estábamos en uno de los cuartos de donde vivíamos antiguamente, mis labios estaban unidos a los suyos, mientras ambos llorábamos, luego de eso le quite su uniforme y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo._

Quite mi mirada de su cuerpo, espere a que la limpiaran y cuándo le pusieron una bata recién volví a observarla.

Los médicos le sacaron un poco de sangre de un brazo, luego pusieron un gel en su abdomen que seguía algo abultado y le pasaron por sobre la piel una máquina, que yo no tenía idea de que función cumplía.

\- _Código 556 está en gestación, pensé que nunca presenciaría algo así_ \- habló uno de los encargados de atenderla, al parecer tenían que hacer otro procedimiento y yo no podía estar presente.

\- _Código 326 necesitamos que salgas de la sala_ \- me pidió otro de los tipos.

\- _No tengo permitido dejarla sola, soy su estambre y tengo órdenes de estar con ella en todo momento_ -

Ninguna de las personas presentes me dijo algo, así que seguí observando su silueta a la distancia.

Cuando terminaron de revisarla me explicaron que debía esperar a algún supervisor y que él me explicaría con exactitud lo que sucedía.

Un supervisor al que yo no conocía no tardó más de 15 minutos en llegar, pero pasó directamente donde estaban esos hombres con bata y máscaras, mientras yo velaba la inconsciencia de 556.

Sin darme cuenta el hombre llego a mi lado tomando uno de mis hombros y eso fue suficiente para sacarme del torbellino que se había formado en mi mente.

\- _Necesito hablar contigo código 326_ -

\- _De acuerdo_ \- respondí con la intención de que comenzara a hablar, pero al parecer el no capto mi tono de voz.

\- _Vamos a afuera_ \- indicó el.

\- _No me separare de Kokoro-san_ \- me negué, aunque me queje un poco por el dolor que me producía decir su nombre.

El adulto sonrió ante mi negativa y sacudió su cabeza, dejándome sin entender que pasaba.

\- _Supongo que te preguntas que es un embarazo_ -

\- _Lo que tiene Kokoro-san ¿ella está bien luego de haber perdido sangre?_ -

\- _No hay problema, solo fue una alerta de perdida_ -

No respondo ante lo último solo porque no lo entendí en su totalidad, así que él toma la decisión de seguir hablando.

\- _Código 556 tiene un ser vivo en su vientre, es por eso que ahora se ve más abultado, el sangrado que presento hace rato fue una alerta de que ese ser puede morir si ella no recibe un trato adecuado o se cuida, aunque curiosamente ese ser vivo es la mezcla de tu ADN con el de ella_ -

\- _¿Eso qué quiere decir?_ \- consulto.

\- _Cuando Código 556 despierte los llevare a un lugar seguro donde explicarles todo con mayor seguridad_ -

\- _¿Qué pasará con ellos?_ \- pregunto indicando a los hombres que habían atendido a 556.

\- _No dirán nada_ \- responde con seguridad - _Ustedes están bajo mi responsabilidad y ellos no pueden desobedecer la orden de un comandante de fuerza_ -

No analice con detalles lo último que me dijo, pero si me enfoque en 556, aun estando inconsciente provocaba algo en mi o por lo menos en mi pecho, me sentía en paz y perturbado por la duda de saber cómo fue que mi ADN se mezcló con el suyo.

Aunque ahora mi mente está totalmente confundida, tal parece que ninguno de los chicos mentía cuando decía que ella y yo teníamos algo especial, pero...

¿Por qué no puedo recordarla?


	4. Miku

No entiendo porque nos trajeron a todos a la sala donde se encuentra Kokoro, no creo que haya habido algo grave. Ella está despierta en su cama y su ficha médica solo indica que ha tenido mareos, vómitos y uno que otro desmayo, no entiendo lo que pasa.

\- _En las últimas semanas código 556 ha presentado malestares y hasta el momento se han hecho más fuertes_ \- explica la réplica de Nana

\- _**¿Sabes de que se trata?**_ _-_ le pregunta Futoshi a Mitsuru y el ultimo solo se encoge de hombros sin dar una respuesta o al menos eso veo yo desde donde estoy observando

\- _Según estos resultados. Las muestras de sangre y de orina presentan rastros de gonadotropina carionica humana. Según la base de datos, es una hormona secretada durante el embarazo_ \- dice la falsa Nana, con ese tono neutro que me disgusta de sobremanera

Veo como mi amiga mira hacia todos lados sin entender nada y sinceramente ninguno del escuadrón parece entenderlo, a excepción de una persona.

\- _¿Embarazo?_ \- pregunta Kokoro aun sin entender nada y su mirada sigue viajando en cada uno de nosotros

\- _¿Qué es eso?_ \- cuestiona ahora Ichigo

Desde mi perspectiva Mitsuru seguía con su apariencia tranquila, como si ya tuviera conocimiento de todo lo que está pasando, pero su fachada dura menos de lo que hubiera esperado, sin siquiera el ser consiente en su totalidad cae de forma abrupta sobre su trasero y rápidamente se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, como intentando aguantar un gran dolor y por la forma en que se quejaba algo me decía que eran sus memorias borradas.

\- _Se considera imposible que una mujer embarazada pilotee un FRANXX. Los registros indican el aborto, es decir, retirar el feto, como tratamiento más viable. Comuníquenme la decisión que hayan tomado_ \- con esas frías palabras nuestra encargada sale de la sala dejándonos a todos confundidos

\- _Espera_... - susurra Kokoro desde su cama y con el rostro lleno de susto - ¡Espera! - dice ahora en un grito - _¿Que debo... ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?_ \- ella grita la última pregunta mientras sus ojos dejan salir lágrimas y Kokoro ni siquiera se inmuta por eso

\- _Cálmate, Kokoro_ -

Soy yo la única que reacciona en la habitación y por instinto la abrazo, con la única intención de calmarla

 _\- ¡Dime! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?_ \- llora ella, logrando sacarme lagrimas a mi

Cuando nos separamos del abrazo en el que deje que mi amiga llorara con todo lo que tenía, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los chicos estaba en la habitación, solo nos encontrábamos Ichigo, Ikuno, Kokoro y yo.

\- _Creo que a esto te referías cuando decías que querías crear una nueva vida_ –

Todas nos enfocamos en Ikuno, quien parece entender mejor la situación que el resto de nosotras.

\- _Un embarazo es cuando una mujer tiene en su vientre a un bebé_ – explica ella ante nuestro silencio prolongado

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – pregunta Ichigo

\- _Desde que Papa se fue he investigado y recorrido lugares a los que no teníamos acceso antes y encontré información sobre eso hace unos días_ – se explica ella

\- _¿Qué es el embarazo_? – pregunta Kokoro un poco más calmada

\- _En tu vientre hay una nueva vida formándose y esa vida se formó por el amor que se tenían Mitsuru y tú antes de que alteraran sus recuerdos, de eso estoy segura_ –

 _\- ¿Por qué estas segura de eso Ikuno?_ – pregunto yo, a mi parecer nada encaja en todo esto

\- _Un embarazo es la formación de la unión de hormonas femeninas y masculinas, así que estoy 100% segura que Mitsuru y tú unieron sus cuerpos con la intención de demostrarse su amor, tal como fue su boda_ –

\- _¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?_ – pregunto Kokoro volviendo a llorar en mis brazos

\- _¿Qué otra señal necesitas para creernos que Mitsuru y tú se querían?_ – pregunta Ichigo acercándose a nosotras y comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Kokoro

Pude notar como Kokoro se tensaba ante las última palabras de Ichigo y rápidamente sus brazos abrazaron su vientre.

\- _No quiero que lo retiren o lo que sea que sugirió Nana_ –

La observo acariciar su vientre y eso me da la esperanza de recuperar a mi amiga o al menos a la verdadera, a esa que no tenía miedo de pensar en dejar algo como marca y la misma chica que me enseño a que siempre podemos ayudar a alguien a mejorar.

En mi mente me prometo entender bien su estado para así poder cuidarla y de paso hacer que Mitsuru se acerque a ella, mas no sea como su amigo, aunque en el mejor de los casos podrían volver a ser los de antes.

Eso sin duda sería lo mejor para ellos.


	5. Nana

\- Miku me contó que no quisiste retirarlo -

\- No quiero hacerle daño a nadie - responde Kokoro con un susurro

La veo hacer una leve mueca que casi pasa por una sonrisa, al menos eso pienso.

\- No quiero quedarme sola Nana - la voz de Kokoro era rasposa, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar

\- No estarás sola, Mitsuru ha dicho que te cuidará en lo que tardamos en volver, deberías darle una oportunidad - la aconsejo

Luego de mis palabras Kokoro quedó en silencio y algo me decía que su mente otra vez estaba procesando todo. El que estuviera embarazada, su aceptación por tener al bebé y el hecho de que Mitsuru era el otro creador de la criatura, ante todo aquello, ella aún no recordaba nada y yo no podía evitar sentirme mal por eso.

\- ¿Cómo voy a cuidarlo? -

Ante su pregunta mi mente rápidamente recordó el libro que ella tenía en su poder mientras estaba en el último experimento de la jaula para pájaros y estoy segura que está en alguna de las instalaciones.

Debo hacer que ese manual vuelva a las manos de Kokoro, a fin de cuentas, fue gracias a eso que su curiosidad y sus sentimientos despertaron. Algo me dice que ese libro podría hacer una diferencia en ella y Mitsuru.

\- Cuando vuelva... Intentaré ayudarte con tu bebé y sé que las chicas igual lo harán, no tenemos conocimiento en el tema, pero daremos lo mejor de nosotras. Lo ideal sería que tus recuerdos volvieran, así estarías feliz de que tu deseo se cumplió, pero independiente de si eso pasa o no... Yo estaré contigo y recuerda que Mitsuru quiere estar ahí también - digo mientras con mi mano derecha sostengo su mentón y así mantener sus ojos fijos en los míos

\- Gracias Nana - responde ella en un sollozo y se aferra a mí en un fuerte abrazo

Tengo que ser sincera con todo lo que está pasando, desde que llegue a Nido he estado envuelta en demasiadas situaciones incomodas, que con el paso del rato me hacen sentir cálida y cómoda, esta conversación solo me hace sentir bien y en ningún momento de mi charla con Kokoro me he sentido fuera de lugar.

Antes de irme junto al resto del escuadrón voy a asegurarme de que 556 y 326 logren comunicarse más allá que como compañeros al ser parásitos de Genista.

No voy a dejar que un error ajeno rompa a dos personas más de lo que ya está.


	6. 一緒に

Se fueron.

Puedo ver como todo el escuadrón iba de camino a una guerra y yo me quedé atrás.

Cuando di a conocer mi decisión con respecto al bebé que llevo en mi vientre no pensé que sería tan difícil ver como las personas con las que crecí se fueran tan lejos de donde estaba y con un futuro tan incierto.

Aunque si hablamos de futuros inciertos, soy el mejor ejemplo que podría haber para ello.

Por mi culpa 326 se quedó en la tierra, en vez de haber conseguido una compañera y así poder pilotar a Genista sin problemas de mi parte.

Hasta ahora, lo mejor que puedo hacer es cuidar de Zero Two, a quien cada cierto tiempo le aparecen nuevas heridas en su cuerpo, dando a entender que donde sea que este su mente ella está luchando.

Desde que súper que no podía pilotar más un Franxx me he sentido una carga. Todo el mundo parece estar bien con mi condición, pero internamente yo me cuestiono por mis decisiones.

¿Habré hecho bien en aceptar esto?

Esa pregunta llega a mi mente al observar el perfil de Mitsuru-Kun, quien observa hacía el cielo con anhelación.

\- _¿Porque te quedaste?_ \- le pregunto a la única persona que está a mi lado y es consciente de lo que digo, pero no lo dejo responder, prefiero seguir hablando que escuchar que fue mí culpa que Mitsuru esté ahí y no de camino a la batalla - _Podías haber conseguido otra compañera he ido sin mí..._ -

\- _Me quedé porque quería. Es mi responsabilidad_ \- responde con esa voz de decisión que siempre he escuchado de su parte

\- _¿Responsabilidad? ¿Pese a que no recuerdas nada?_ \- susurró - _Ya te dije que no espero nada de ti. Olvídate de mí_ \- digo aguantando las ganas de gritarle

Cuando ya no siento su mirada sobre mi comienzo a avanzar en dirección a Zero Two, quien sigue con la vista fija en el cielo.

El tener a Genista atrás de nosotras me hace sentir una presión en el pecho y prefiero enfocar mi atención en las nuevas heridas que aparecen en el cuerpo de Zero Two-chan.

\- _¿Qué ven tus ojos?_ \- le pregunto una vez que me pongo de pie. La observo y sé que ella no me va a responder, por lo que seguir hablando es mi mejor opción hasta el momento - _Todos pelean en el espacio, pero yo perdí la habilidad de pelear con ellos_ \- no puedo evitar hablar con tristeza y pocas ganas - _Ya no soy un parasito_ \- eso último fue una explicación más para mí y no puedo evitar acariciarme el vientre, lugar donde está creciendo alguien y al parecer está comenzando a notarse en mi cuerpo, con el hecho que mi abdomen se haya inflamado con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Desde donde estoy trabajando junto a otros parásitos, puedo observarlas sin problema, aunque en estos momentos las gotas de lluvia que caían se estaban intensificando no era impedimento para evitarnos trabajar la tierra.

Pero mi mente rápidamente me recuerda el estado en que Kokoro-san se encuentra, por lo que me explico Hachi no puedo dejar que ella enferme o decaiga como el resto de los parásitos, eso sería demasiado malo para ella y para el bebé, así que dejo mis herramientas en el suelo y emprendo camino hasta donde esta Genista, porque sé que bajo nuestro FranXX la voy a encontrar a ella y a Zero Two.

\- _¡Kokoko-san! -_ la llamó, pero ella me ignora - _No es seguro, entra_ \- le ordeno mientras me acerco lo suficiente a ella para estar a su lado

\- _¡Déjanos! ¡Zero Two quiere estar aquí!_ \- me grita mientras se abraza fuertemente a Zero Two, quien parece estar inconsciente

\- _¡Pero no es bueno para ti! -_ vuelvo a decir y apoyo mis manos en su espalda con la intención de poder convencerla de salir de la lluvia

\- _¡Voy a protegerla! Ya no soy un parasito, ya no tengo nada ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Al menos quiero estar a su lado!_ \- ella vuelve a grita y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron mucho en comenzar a correr por sus mejillas - _Por favor, déjame quedarme -_ sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, logrando hacerme sentir miserable por dentro

 _\- ¡Entonces, me quedaré con ustedes! -_

 _\- Vete -_ ruega ella _\- te dije que no necesitabas hacerte raspón..._

 _\- ¡No es por ser responsable! -_ la interrumpo _,_ dejando salir esa frase en un grito y ella voltea rápidamente para mirarme a los ojos _\- No digas que no tienes nada. Si tu no lo tienes, entonces yo tampoco -_ puedo sentir como lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, pero eso no sería impedimento para seguir hablando _\- Encontré una razón de vivir, quiero proteger tu futuro y el del bebé, ¡Soy débil! Y tampoco entiendo lo que es el amor, pero aun así quiero caminar con ustedes -_ mi mano viajó rápidamente hasta el bolsillo de mi uniforme y saque de ahí la argolla que tenía puesta en mi dedo el día que llegué a Nido, lo saco de la tela y se lo muestro a Kokoro para que vea que mis palabras no son falsas

\- _¿Por qué aun tienes eso?_ \- pregunta impresionada - _¿Por qué dices mi nombre aunque te duele? -_ con la última pregunta ella comienza a llorar con más intensidad

 _\- Incluso sin recuerdos, podemos volver a empezar, podemos decir nuestros nombres cuando nos necesitemos -_ tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la mía, pero ella sigue mis movimientos y no se aleja de mi - _Esa será nuestra batalla -_

Kokoro-san alza su mano y en su palma puedo ver su argolla, ella al igual que yo la guardo todo este tiempo.

 _\- Mitsuru-kun... Mitsuru-kun... ¡Mitsuru-kun! -_ el solo escucharla decir mi nombre me da la respuesta a que acepto mis palabras y mis intenciones, dando paso a mas lagrimas que ambos comenzamos a dejar caer por nuestros rostros

\- _Kokoro-san... ¡Kokoro-san! ¡KOKORO-SAN!_ -

Soy consciente de que muchos de los parásitos podrán escuchar nuestros gritos, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que a pesar de que no tengamos recuerdos, ambos nos aceptamos y estoy seguro de que esa vida que lleva en su vientre será la mejor razón para que caminemos juntos en el futuro.

A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, quiero estar junto a ella y no me importa si con el paso del tiempo mi cabeza sigue doliendo al pronunciar su nombre, sé que ella y nuestro bebé van a ser una buena razón para aguantar cualquier dolor que venga de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _Hola a quienes leen, me presento soy Mconstanzass pero pueden decirme Coni o Conini, debo decir que me ha costado un poco escribir esta historia, no por falta de imaginación, pero si porque no sabía cómo ponerme en el lugar de Kokoro-Mitsuru, son mis personajes favoritos de DitF pero aun así, convertirme en ellos para narrar fue un tanto difícil, es por eso que también hubieron capítulos narrados desde la perspectiva de otros personajes como Miku y Nana (también seguirán habiendo capítulos de esa índole)._

 _Esta historia no va a terminar a la par con el Anime, en caso de que en la serie hagan un time skip, voy a desarrollar ese tiempo hasta poder llegar a la situación que nos muestre el ultimo capitulo. Voy a serle fiel al final, me gusta serle fiel a las historias, así que cualquier cosa que le suceda a 556 o a 326 en el anime, les aseguro que pasara aquí, aunque tengo pensado hacer otra historia sobre ellos, pero en un universo alternativo (Díganme si les gustaría leerla xfis)._

 _Debo agradecerle de todo corazón a esas personitas que agregaron la historia a favoritos, seguir y a quienes dejaron su comentario, me hizo muy feliz ver sus opiniones, porque sinceramente cuando escribí y subí el primer capítulo pensé que nadie leería mi historia, porque vamos, hay muy pocas historias de_ Darling in the FranXX _y debemos cambiar eso, tenemos mucho material para trabajar, a unos excelentes personajes y se están perdiendo, así que propongo que se escriban más historias de Darling jaja aunque podríamos abrir un foro:/ bueno eso lo dejo al criterio de la mayoría jaja_

 _Un beso enorme y mis infinitas gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones..._

 _Nos leemos la próxima semanaaaaa!_


	7. Futoshi

Tengo que reconocer que durante unos momentos pensé que ellos no volverían a estar juntos.

No es que yo sea una mala persona al pensar eso sobre mis amigos, es solo que sus acciones entre si daban a entender eso.

Cuándo Kokoro-chan supo que tenia un niño en su vientre se refugio en las chicas y desplazó totalmente a Mitsuru de su lado.

Desde lejos yo observaba como él quería estar cerca suyo, como a veces le preguntaba si se sentía bien al verla poner cara de asco por algún olor en particular.

El día que volvimos del espacio todos nos dimos cuenta que ahora estaban más cercanos y que en algunas ocasiones Mitsuru no le soltaba la mano, los únicos momentos que los vi separados eran cuando los chicos teníamos que ir a trabajar en la tierra y las chicas se encargaban de la organización y los enfermos dentro de Nido.

No voy a mentir, en algún momento tuve la esperanza de que se separaran, pero veía tan feliz a Kokoro-chan junto a él y con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa yo tambien era feliz.

Hoy puedo decir que esa opresión que sentia en un principio en mi pecho al verlos juntos desapareció, soy feliz por ellos y tambien por el pequeño en camino.

Soy feliz al ver esa cara de adoración que Kokoro-chan le da a su vientre al verlo crecer con el tiempo y también soy feliz al ver como Mitsuru cumple la promesa que me hizo antes de que alternarán sus memorias.

Han pasado 75 días desde que vimos a Hiro y Zero Two partir por ese portal y tambien 75 días desde que Kokoro y Mitsuru decidieron seguir su camino juntos, no puedo evitar recordar todo esto, sobretodo ahora que estamos en las ruinas de nuestra antigua casa en Mistilteinn.

\- ¡ _Oye gordo_! - ese es Zorome

\- _No me digas así_ -

\- _Mira_ \- ante su petición dirijo mi mirada a donde apunta su dedo y a lo lejos se ven unas cuantas latas del los alimentos que dejamos antes de partir a Nido

\- ¿ _Tambien tienes hambre?_ \- pregunto

\- _No gordo, a Kokoro-chan le vendría mejor esa comida que a nosotros_ \- responde con ironía

\- _Pero_... -

\- ¡ _Su bebé va a terminar comiéndosela si ella no se alimenta!_ \- exagera Zorome logrando asustarne ante la idea que daba

\- _Le diré a Mitsuru que se la lleve_ \- digo eso porque el es quien está más al pendiente de Kokoro-chan que nosotros

\- _Señor importante está con ella y el bebé en Nido, ¡Vamos, nosotros las llevaremos!_ -

\- _Deberíamos preguntarle a Nana-san_ \- sugiero al fijarme que las latas de comida estaban entre las ruinas de la casa

\- ¡ _No seas niña regordete! ¡Muévete!_ -

Nana nos ha pedido que no entremos en zonas peligrosas pero tanto Zorome como yo ignoramos eso y hacemos todo lo contrario.

Cuando pasamos por las ruinas no puedo evitar sentir miedo, es peligroso que nos pongamos a recorrer justo en esa parte. Al llegar al punto donde están regados los recipientes nos encargamos de buscar alguno que no este roto y al final solo damos con dos en buenas condiciones.

\- _Será suficiente con estas, ¡Vamos! le presentaremos a Nana-san si podemos llevarlas_ \- celebra Zorome

No dije nada y seguí a mi amigo hasta donde se encontraba Nana junto a otro de los supervisores.

\- ¡ _Nana-san!_ \- la llamó Zorome

\- ¿ _De donde han cogido eso?_ \- pregunta ella al voltear en nuestra dirección y ver que en nuestras manos tenemos esos recipientes

\- _Estaban en donde solía estar el comedor_ \- le explico - ¡ _Queremos llevárselas a Kokoro-chan_! - digo eso último con un grito que la hace sonreir

\- _Esta bien, pero deberán llevarlas y traer a Mitsuru con ustedes, ya pasó su tiempo libre_ -

\- _Gracias_ \- gritamos ambos y comenzamos a correr para salir de Mistilteinn y poder llegar a Nido

Durante el camino no puedo evitar pensar lo feliz que hará a Kokoro-chan el que nos preocupemos por ella, pero debemos hacerlo, ella será nuestra mamá número uno y creo que se merece el ser consentida por todos luego de la maldad que hicieron con ella por enamorarse.

No niego que ella aún es importante para mi, pero es mi amiga y si ella me necesita como tal ahí estaré, no por nada fuimos compañeros en primera instancia.


	8. Zorome

\- _¿No te pesa la barriga? -_ pregunto al verla sostenerse la espalda, como si le doliera

\- _Para nada Zorome-kun -_ responde ella con una sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado en nuestro sitio asignado al escuadrón

\- _¿Qué se siente tener una vida dentro de ti, Kokoro-chan? -_ Ella me observa con sorpresa y yo me averguenzo por preguntar cosas tan personales para ella.

\- _Cuando lo supe tuve miedo, nadie nos había hablado que esto podía suceder, pero cuando comenzó a crecer podía sentir su presencia y con eso me sentia tranquila, a veces se mueve y lo hace con más frecuencia cuando Mitsuru-kun acaricia mi vientre o lo saluda -_ me explica ella y realmente quedo impresionado por el amor con el que se refiere a su bebé

\- _¿Quisieras tener más hijos? -_

\- _No digo que no, pero quizás más adelante, si es que Mitsuru-kun tambien quiere -_

\- _Estás loca al creer que Mitsuru no querrá tener más hijos contigo -_ respondo riendo y ella me queda observando con clara interrogante en su rostro - _Si Mitsuru pudiera estaría todo el tiempo pegado a tu lado, no sé como pero hiciste que el más odioso de nosotros se volviera el más dócil, creo que si dices que tienes hambre el correrá para traerte comida sin importar que hora sea -_

\- _¿Cómo era antes Mitsuru-kun? -_ pregunta ella con tristeza en su voz y rápidamente me doy cuenta que hice mal en referirme al Mitsuru que ella no recuerda

\- _L-lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal -_

 _\- Quiero saber Zorome-kun, quiero saber como era el chico del que me enamoré -_

\- ¿ _Enamoraste? -_ pregunto, porque aun no logro entender bien que significa eso

 _\- Ichigo-chan me contó que yo fui quien más experimento sus emociones en el pasado y que Mitsuru-kun y yo estabamos enamorados -_ me explica con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y siento que en cualquier momento la veré llorar, últimamente Kokoro-chan llora sin razón

\- _Mitsuru era un idiota, siempre estaba solo y era arrogante, pero eso cambio un poco después de que pilotó junto a Zero Two y casi muere en el intento, luego_ _de eso se la pasaba en el invernadero y creo que tu te encargabas de regar las flores, no sé si en algún momento se encontraron ahí o algo, pero el momento que realmente hizo que Mitsuru cambiara fue cuando te ofreciste a montar con el, ya que el idiota enfermó y casi lo podan por bajar su desempeño como parasito -_ dejo de hablar y la observo jugar con sus manos que estan sobre su prominente panza y eso me hace pensar en si es bueno que yo le cuente esto

\- _¿Sólo eso?_ \- pregunta con esa típica dulzura en su voz

\- _Eso es sólo el principio -_ le respondo con una risa y me dispongo a seguir hablando - _en su primera pelea juntos algo paso dentro de Genista, se desconectaron y tu hiciste que el FranXX entrara en su modo estampida, fue por breves segundos asi que quita esa cara de susto -_ nuevamente suelto una risa, pero esta vez es por la preocupación que se deja ver en su rostro _\- Luego de que se volvieran a conectar algo cambio en el desempeño de Genista, era como si ustedes realmente se hubieran convertido en uno solo. Supe por Futoshi que Mitsuru le prometió protegerte siempre después de esa pelea y desde entonces ustedes comenzaban a interactuar más, eras la única persona con quien el idiota ese hablaba sin ser arrogante -_

 _\- Al parecer pasamos por mucho juntos, las chicas no me contaron tantas cosas -_ susurra Kokoro con voz suave

\- _Hubo una vez que los encontré en el invernadero y Mitsuru al parecer se iba a desnudar, no se muy bien que paso antes de que yo llegara, solo sé que luego de eso todos se enteraron que ustedes se querian y fue por mi cul_...

\- _Ay -_ se queja ella y rápidamente sus manos viajan a su cabeza como si intentara calmar algun dolor

\- ¿ _Estas bien? -_ pregunto preocupado porque estoy seguro que si algo le sucede por mi culpa tanto Mitsuru como Futoshi me golpearian

\- _Estamos bien, no te preocupes Zorome-kun -_ su voz rápidamente vuelve a ser esa tierna que todos adoramos

\- **_¡Así que aquí estas!_** -

No pude evitar dar un brinco al escuchar esa voz y Kokoro-chan soltó una carcajada, supongo que puse una cara rara.

\- **_¡Zorome! ¡Te estoy hablando!_** -

\- _¿Qué quieres Miku? -_ pregunto sin darle mucha atención

 _\- Hola Miku -_ la saluda Kokoro

\- _¿Cómo estan? -_ Miku se dirige a Kokoro-chan ignorando el hecho de que yo tambien existía

\- _El bebé y yo estamos bien,_ _Zorome-kun se quedó a acompañarme un rato, ya que las chicas fueron a ayudar a los niños -_

\- _No necesitas justificarme Kokoro-chan a Miku le da lo mismo lo que yo haga -_

 _\- ¿No ha venido Mitsuru-kun contigo? -_ ante la pregunta de Kokoro-chan, Miku y yo nos miramos con caras cómplices - _¡Ay! -_ se queja ella

\- _¿Te sientes bien? -_ pregunta asustada Miku

\- _Sí, es solo que a veces el bebé se mueve ¡ah! -_ su explicación me deja con la inquietud de querer acariciar su panza y comprobar que en verdad el bebé puede moverse ahí dentro

\- _Y-yo, ¿Podría..._

 _\- Claro, aunque ya no se mueve tan fuerte -_ me interrumpe ella y aunque siente malestar su sonrisa es enorme

Ante su afirmación acerque mi mano a su barriga e intente tocarla suavemente.

- _¿ **Qué hacen**? -_ escucho a mis espaldas y otra vez vuelvo a saltar de susto

\- _Zorome quiere ver como el bebé se mueve -_ responde Miku por todos los presentes

\- _No se mueve -_ acoto, ignorando la llegada de Mitsuru

\- _¿Necesitas algo? - el al igual que Miku me ignora y se dirige a Kokoro-chan con rostro de preocupación_

 _\- Has que nuestro bebé se mueva, Zorome-kun queria sentirlo moverse -_

Yo me sonrojo ante las palabras de Kokoro-chan y veo que nadie se fija en mi, Miku esta enfocada en no derramar baba ante la ternura con la que Kokoro se refiere al bebé de ella y Mitsuru.

\- _¿Puedo? -_ le pregunta el y ella asiente en modo de respuesta. Tanto Miku como yo observamos los movimientos de Mitsuru y mientras yo aún tengo mi mando en el vientre de Kokoro-chan - _Hola pequeño -_

Esas dos palabras hicieron que un leve pero perceptible golpeteo se sintiera en el vientre de Kokoro-chan.

Era verdad que ese niño reaccionaba a la voz de Mitsuru.

No soy capaz de reaccionar ante la nueva sensación que he experimentado y sé que en mi rostro hay una gran sonrisa, lo deduzco por la cara de burla que tiene Miku y los rostro de Kokoro-chan y Mitsuru solo muestran alegría.

En un principio veia imposible que una vida se estuviera formando dentro de una de mis compañeras y era raro verla sentirse mal o ver como su cuerpo cambiaba y crecía demasiado en algunas partes.

Pero ella se ve feliz, igual de feliz a como cuando dió el notición de que quería hacer un bebé.

Ha estas alturas del partido casi la mayoría ha olvidado que ninguno de ellos recuerda como creo esa vida, ni tampoco como se hicieron tan cercanos, pero yo los observo y puedo decir que incluso se ven mas felices que antes.

No sé si algún día tendré algo así de meloso como lo que tienen ellos.

Por el momento los admirare y seguiré viendo como ese niño crece.

Prometo encargarme de que ese pequeño se enamore del balón y así podamos jugar los tres con Futoshi, su papá no es bueno jugando así que no ño invitaremos jajaja...

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jeje bueno les traigo el capítulo 8 que es "narrado" por nuestro tierno y bello Zorome-kun, quise poner a Zorome en una postura más "madura" si es que puedo llamarlo así, al menos yo creo que el se comportaría como un caballero con Kokoro y bueno ha vuelto a ser el de siempre cuando Miku lo intenta regañar, pero bueno ya saben el resto jajaj, espero sus bellas opiniones y ruego porque el capítulo les haya gustado, les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme...

Nos estamos leyendo:33


	9. 一緒に進歩する

Es increíble como los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Desde hace un tiempo Mitsuru-kun y yo hemos pasado más tiempo juntos y eso ha llevado a que él se quede conmigo en la noches en caso de que me sienta mal a causa de algún síntoma del embarazo.

Fue gracias a esos días que platicamos algunas cosas y llegamos a la conclusión de que un día tendríamos que vivir juntos para poder criar a nuestro hijo, por lo que ambos hablamos con Hachi-san y Nana-san para solicitar una cama que fuera lo suficientemente amplia para los tres, aunque no recibímos lo que queríamos no podíamos dejar de estar satisfechos por lo que nuestros cuidadores nos facilitaron.

Con la autoridad que Ichigo-chan ejercía dentro de los mandos logró que nos asignaran a un cuarto distinto a los cuales residían el resto de los niños. Prácticamente era nuestro hogar; teníamos nuestra cama, un sillón, una mesa y sus respectivas sillas y nuestro propio baño.

Creo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecerle a Ichigo-chan por lo que hizo por nosotros.

Ha estas alturas mi vientre ya era un bulto bastante visible incluso con mi ropa de maternidad.

En lo que respecta a los cultivos, estos permitieron que los parásitos pudieran comer alimentos que no fuera enlatados luego de mucho tiempo, más de cuatro meses si hablamos de una cantidad aproximada.

Por mi lado yo nunca me había sentido tan feliz y creo que eso no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de Mitsuru-kun y todo ese cariño que nos entrega al bebé y a mí.

Estamos en la sala donde duerme el resto del escuadrón y a unos metros de nosotros se encuentra Miku registrando todas las maletas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Yo solo solté un suspiro al verla tan enérgica y hábil, mientras yo me encuentro sentada frotándome el estómago y Mitsuru-kun se encontraba sosteniéndome por la espalda.

- _¡Aquí esta!_ \- celebra Miku. Ella se acerca rápidamente a nosotros y nos muestra una muñeca que parece haber sido hecha a mano.

Un dolor rápido recorre mi cabeza mientras ella sigue sonriendo ante su hallazgo.

\- _Esto era tuyo_ – Asegura Miku, colocando la muñeca en mis manos – _la traje por ti hace mucho tiempo, cuando se los llevaron a re adoctrinamiento_ – lo último lo dice en un susurro y se puede notar la pena que le da decirnos eso

Sostengo la muñeca en mis manos y rápidamente mi vista se dirige hacia Mitsuru-kun, quien esta sosteniendo su cabeza de un lado.

\- _¿Te duele también?_ – le pregunto

El asiente.

\- _Gracias, Miku_ \- digo, acariciando ligeramente el cabello de la muñeca.

Me pregunto por qué algo tan simple había provocado ese dolor en nuestras cabezas al observarla.

\- _Creo que sería un buen primer obsequio para su bebe_ –

Ella sugiere eso con un poco de vergüenza, pero yo no puedo evitar emocionarme al ver como mi amiga se preocupa por mi futuro hijo

\- _Muchas gracias Miku_ – las palabras de Mitsuru suenan sinceras y se refiere a ella con cariño, estoy segura que las mías hubieran sonado de la misma forma

* * *

El último mes que Kokoro-san llevaba de gestación me he vuelto espectador de su nueva rutina al dormir y esta consistía en dar vueltas por toda la cama gracias a que el bebé se mueve mientras ella intenta dormir, es precisamente en las noches donde ese pequeño decide liberar toda su energía y como consecuencia nos hace estar en vela varias horas o al menos hasta que su madre este lo suficientemente cansada para dormir sin importar que suceda a su alrededor.

Pero yo soy un tema aparte.

Disfruto de observar dormir a Kokoro-san durante las noches y me complace ser yo quien cuide sus sueños.

La escucho soltar uno que otro quejido y con eso soy consiente que en cualquier momento ella va a despertar.

\- _Mitsuru-kun_ \- susurra

Cuando sus ojos se abren no puedo evitar el quedarme observándolos como si fueran lo único que hay a mi alrededor, aunque sucede algo parecido, quiero ser el único que pueda observarlos de esta manera.

Al momento que salgo de mi trance me encuentro a una Kokoro-san completamente despierta, aunque sus ojos demuestran cansancio.

\- _¿Estás bien? –_ le pregunto

\- _Nuestro hijo no deja de moverse_ – responde con dulzura y eso la hace acariciar su vientre con adoración – _al parecer le va a gustar jugar mucho –_ esto último sale de sus labios dejando una gran sonrisa en el camino

No doy una respuesta inmediata, pero si me muevo lo suficiente para hacer que las cobijas no nos cubran y yo pueda acercar mis labios al vientre de mi _esposa._

 _\- Pequeño, es hora de dormir… -_ le susurro a su vientre mientras mis manos están apoyados intentando sentir el movimiento de nuestro bebé – _Deberías dejar que Mamá duerma y jugar mañana cuando Miku se pegue a tu lado_ \- mis ultimas palabras logran sacarle una risa a Kokoro-san

Me sobresalto al sentir su mano acariciar mi cabello, pero a la vez me siento comodo.

 _-No tengo ninguna duda de que serás un gran papá_ – Kokoro-san sonríe y su hermoso rostro es iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de las persianas

No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus caricias y de forma cuidadosa me siento en la cama y me acerco lo suficiente a su rostro para poder besarla.

\- _¿A que vino eso? -_ me pregunta y puedo ver como sus mejillas se cubren de un suave rubor que contrasta con su blanca piel

\- _Solo quería besarte, eso es todo_ \- mi respuesta es totalmente sincera y ella no discute nada al respecto

Mi mano viaja hasta su mejilla y me concentro en colocar un mechón de su rubio cabello tras su oreja.

Ella me sonríe y puedo sentir mi corazón revolotear en mi interior mientras la observo, en mi mente me recuerdo cuán afortunado soy por haber encontrado a una mujer tan perfecta como lo es Kokoro-san.

\- _Creo que ya se detuvo_ \- me susurra - _Podemos seguir durmiendo_ -

\- _Buenas noches_ \- le deseo una vez que nos acomodamos para seguir descansando

Espero a que se acomode en mi pecho, busco su mano para poder entrelazarla con la mía, es así como ambos logramos dormir tranquilos.

Cuando soy capaz de sentir su respiración calmada deposito un beso en su frente y cierro mis ojos para seguir durmiendo…

* * *

 _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo:3_

 _Un beso enorme para cada una de esas personitas que pasan por aqui y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia..._

 _Dejenme sus bellas opiniones, que enserio amo leerlas jajaj_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos en la proxima actualización!_


	10. Mitsuru 3

Mi corazon estaba realmente acelerado, aunque creo que la razon de eso es mas que suficiente.

Kokoro-san estaba dando a luz y yo me encontraba demasiado lejos de ella en ese momento.

Cuando vi como un parasito corria tan efusivamente pense que venia tarde a su turno en la cosecha, pero nunca espere que me gritara lo que realmente sucedia en el hospital.

Estoy a un piso de las indicaciones que me dieron y siento que no he avanzado nada.

En cuanto salgo de la escalera puedo ver a los chicos juntos a otros parasitos y yo no hago mas que apresurar mi paso.

\- _Eh Mitsuru, ¡apresurate!_ \- grita Goro desde donde esta

Al llegar a su lado siento mi estomago retorcerse en mi interior, ignoro a mis amigos y abro la puerta de la habitacion para encontrarme a un grupo de chicas llorando.

\- _Kokoro-san_ \- grito al no verla desde mi ubicacion

En mi camino hasta la cama siento que mi corazon latia más fuerte que antes e incluso tengo la respiracion contenida y es que el llanto de las chicas no ayuda demasido.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, mi mirada queda clavada en ese pequeño punto rosa que mueve sus diminutos brazos en todas direcciones y me arrodillo al borde de la cama para poder estar mas cerca de el. Kokoro-san esta a su lado y puedo asegurar que luce mas hermosa que de costumbre, independiente de que su rostro se vea cansado.

\- _Vamos, saluda a papá_ \- le susurra al bebé

Esa simple frase hace que mi mano se mueva por inercia en direccion al bebé, lo veo buscar mi mano y con un simple roce siento una corriente por mi brazo, la sensacion se hizo mas intensa cuando su mano se envuelve alrededor de mi dedo.

Mi garganta se seca y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas acumuladas, pero no pasa demasiado tiempo para que yo me una al sollozo del resto, soy conciente de la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Kokoro-san y eso hace que mis lagrimas aumenten.

\- _Es una niña -_ susurra Kokoro-san

\- _¡Creo que deberian darle su codigo! -_ grita una voz a mis espaldas

Me giro un poco en direccion a la persona que gritó y puedo ver como Ichigo e Ikuno le cubren la boca a Miku, en el rostro de las chicas aun se dejan ver lagrimas.

\- _Ella no va a tener codigo -_ le respondo con una sonrisa _\- Le daremos un nombre, uno igual de especial que ella -_

\- _Sera mejor que los dejemos por unos minutos_ \- volteo al escuchar la voz de Nana-san y puedo verla observarnos con cariño y orgullo

Todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación salieron aun con sollozos, fue Nana-san la última en salir y antes cerrar la puerta nos regaló una sonrisa.

- _¿Te sientes bien? Puedo volver más tarde así tu descansas -_

 _\- Estoy bien Mitsuru-kun, ¿Quieres que papá te cargue? -_ la pregunta iba dirigida a nuestra hija y la única respuesta que hubo fue un quejido de su parte

\- _Es igual de hermosa que tú, n-no quiero molestarla -_ me niego ante su idea porque realmente tengo pánico de asustar a mi hija y así como está se ve hermosa

\- _¿Cuál será su nombre? Miku dijo que Mirai le quedaría hermoso, porque ella es nuestro futuro -_

 _\- Ai -_ no pienso mi respuesta, porque se muy bien lo que significa esa palabra

\- ¿ _Ai? ¿Amor? -_ se cuestiona ella

\- _Ella representa el amor que nos une, p-porque estoy seguro que las amo y las voy a amar siempre, amo la familia que estamos formando Kokoro-san -_ cuando termino de hablar dejo de observar a mi hija y me concentro en los hermosos ojos azules de su madre, ella está en silencio y creo que es por la sorpresa de que por primera vez desde que estamos juntos le digo lo que siento por ella

\- _Ai y mamá tambien te aman papá -_ ella me sonríe y yo siento mis mejillas arder, esa es la reacción que ella siempre logra en mi

- _Buuaaaaaaa... -_ un tierno grito salió de la garganta de Ai logrando que ambos nos enfocaramos en ella que seguía con sus ojitos cerrados

El grito vino seguido de movimientos aleatoreos de sus brazos y fue Kokoro-san quien entendió lo que nuestra pequeña intentaba comunicar.

\- _Ven pequeña, mamá te dará de comer -_

Ella se acomodó como pudo para quedar sentada en la cama y cogió a Ai con cuidado en sus brazos, yo estaba ahí observando cuan hermosa se veia con mi hija en sus brazos.

Me siento inútil al estar observandola mientras ella mece a Ai contra su pecho.

Puedo sentir mi cara completamente ardiente cuando la veo retirar una parte de su camisón y deja a la vista uno de sus senos, el cuál pone cerca de los labios de Ai y ella en un momento de quizas instinto lo apresa con sus labios comenzando a succionar como si no hubiera nada más en su mundo.

\- _Nana-san e Ikuno-chan me mostraron archivos antiguos, en ellos salia como cuidar y alimentar a un bebé, espero no hacerlo tan mal... -_

La forma en que Ai se aferra a Kokoro-san me hace sentir tranquilo.

\- _Esto se llama amamantar, en sus primeros meses de vida va a ser lo único a lo que reaccionará y es lo único con lo que podemos alimentarla -_ ella me explica esto y me siento inútil al saber que no podre hacer nada por mi hija hasta que este un poco más grande

Quiero decir algo, pero nuevamente me quedo ahí observandolas por unos minutos que no se cuantos son, me siento un intruso al presenciar un momento tan intimo entre ellas.

\- _¿Estas satisfecha cariño? Quizás papá pueda ayudarte a expulsar tus gases -_

 _\- ¿Gases? -_ pregunto con pánico

\- _Solo debes cargarla contra tu pecho y acariciar su espalda hasta que eructe. Ven cargala -_

Esta vez si acepto su idea y recibo a Ai contra mi pecho procurando no sacarla de su manta. Ella se acomoda contra mi mientras se mueve lentamente y es tan pequeña a mi lado que siento terror de poder dañarla si me muevo.

\- _¿Así esta bien? -_ pregunto

\- _No se ha quejado, esta bien en tus brazos papá -_

Siento como mi pequeña respira contra mi cuello y deja salir unos cuantos suspiros o eructos leves. Nuevamente siento ganas de llorar, es que sigo sin creer que toda esta felicidad sea para mi pequeña familia.

Alzo un poco el rostro y me encuentro con esa mirada llena de adoración que solo Kokoro-san es capaz de darme.

Las amo, ella y nuestra hija son la mejor oportunidad que me pudieron haber dado, aún siento no poder recordar como me enamoré de Kokoro-san la primera vez, pero me voy a asegurar de cuidar los nuevos recuerdos que ambos estamos creando y mi prioridad desde este día en adelante es proteger a esas dos hermosas mujeres que hoy son parte de mi y lo serán siempre.


	11. Ikuno

Ya ha pasado un año desde esa batalla en el espacio y aún no tenemos noticias de Hiro y Zero Two, aunque estoy segura de que ellos serían los más felices al ver como las cosas están mejorando por aquí.

La mayoría ha decidido en que ayudar en esta nueva sociedad que estamos formando.

Goro se ha ido de viaje alrededor del mundo, con la intención de brindar ayuda a esos niños que se quedaron atrás luego de la última batalla.

Ichigo ha tomado lugar junto a Hachi en la organización de todo, al ser la parásito con el número más bajo, fue elegida por el resto de nosotros para tener esa responsabilidad, responsabilidad que ha sabido conllevar con esa madurez que la caracteriza.

Futoshi ha estado pasando por una serie de malos momentos, ha sido uno de los pocos parásitos que ha mostrado envejecimiento prematuro, pero no tan notorio como el mío. Él ha emprendido en el mundo de la cocina y ha estado interactuando con una chica que pertenecía a otra plantación, me alegra que él sea capaz de avanzar luego de su antiguo amorío por Kokoro.

Zorome sigue igual de infantil que siempre, aunque se preocupa de ayudar a los parásitos más pequeños cuando ninguna de las cuidadoras está cerca, es bueno verlo preocuparse por una persona aparte de sí mismo, aunque le cuesta demostrar esas buenas acciones sé que su corazón es tan grande que lo dejará mostrarse como esa persona amable que sé que él es.

Miku ella aún es una niña e intenta demostrar que no tiene miedo de como todo ha cambiado, se ha refugiado en ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesita y no se despega del lado de Kokoro y la pequeña Ai. Me sorprende lo mucho que quiere a esa bebé, me parece que en cualquier momento ella dará la noticia de que quiere un bebé, aunque lo veo poco probable.

Naomi me ayuda en el laboratorio, llevamos meses investigando una forma de detener el crecimiento acelerado y sólo hemos tenido una que otra respuesta, aunque eso no quita lo agradable que se siente su compañía, es una chica genial y agradezco tener su presencia a mi lado.

A quienes más he visto crecer dentro de este tiempo son a Kokoro y Mitsuru.

Hace dos meses atrás fui participe de lo que es traer una vida al mundo y soy feliz en haber podido ayudar a Ai a llegar a esta nueva humanidad que está cuidando del planeta.

Me sorprende el cuanto a crecido Kokoro como persona, ella siempre fue una mujer cálida, pero su hija no ha hecho más que potenciar esa cualidad tan linda que su madre tiene.

He visto como esa tierna mujer aprende a cambiar pañales, como entiende a su hija y sobre todo, como hizo que Mitsuru se convierta en ese hombre que si tiene sentimientos.

Hay que reconocer que Mitsuru era un idiota cuando nos volvimos compañeros, pero quizás el problema prevalecía en ambos. Hoy en día esa persona es totalmente diferente; pasó de ser una persona odiosa a una que irradia amor por todos sus poros y sobre todo si se trata de Ai o Kokoro.

Y bueno la pequeña Ai; esa niña no hizo más que traerle alegrías a todo el mundo, todos los parásitos han caído enamorados por esa ternura que irradia, incluso más de uno ha dicho que quiere tener un bebé que sea igual a ella.

Ai se ha encargado de unirnos más como personas.

Debo reconocer que esa niña llego para alegrar a todo el mundo, incluso a mi.


	12. Kokoro 2

Es increíble lo rápido que mi pequeña Ai crece, hace ocho meses lo único que hacía era tomar su leche y dormirse en los brazos de Mitsuru-kun sin falta, ahora no hay ningún momento en el que no este pendiente de lo que sucede a su alrededor y más cuando se trata de su papá.

El día que Ai nació me sentí viva y más emocionada de lo que alguna vez me sentí.

Ella llegó y alegró más aún la vida que estaba formando al lado de Mitsuru-kun.

Cuando la observó no puedo evitar sentirme enamorada de esos ojitos verdes que posee, aunque tienen la misma forma de los míos heredaron ese bello color que tienen los ojos de su padre.

Días después de que supe que ella estaba en mi vientre, creía que cuando llegara al mundo ella iba a depender de mi todo el tiempo, pero ha sido al revés, Ai siente la necesidad de estar siempre con Mitsuru-kun a menos que quiera alimentarse y su padre se encuentre trabajando en los campos, es en esos momentos donde podemos tener tiempo juntas, aunque si por alguna razón Zorome-kun esta cerca ella quiere estar en sus brazos.

Ahora cuando estamos en nuestra habitación la observo como intenta dar algunos pasos mientras es sostenida por su papá, quien siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro para ella.

No puedo evitar sentir felicidad por la imagen que tengo sólo para mi, aunque me gustaría que mi hija dependiera un poco más de mi.

\- _¿Kokoro-san?_ -

\- _¿Sí? -_ respondo al llamado de mi _esposo_

 _\- ¿Sucede algo? Estas muy callada -_ Mitsuru-kun coge a nuestra bebé en sus brazos y se acerca a la cama para sentarse a mi lado

\- _No es nada, Ai sigue disfrutando más estando contigo -_

\- _No deberías sentirte triste por eso, Ikuno me dijo que es normal que las niñas sientan más apego por su papá -_ el coge mi mano mientras habla y con la otra mantiene a Ai contra su pecho, quien me miraba fijamente

- _Realmente me hace feliz verlos así, me dan ganas de que tengamos más hijos solo para verte jugar con ellos... -_ cuando me doy cuenta de mis palabras rápidamente me cubro el rostro ya que fue tonto de mi parte decir eso

\- _Oye esta bien, a mi igual me gustaría que tuviéramos más hijos, serían igual de lindos que tú -_ el libera mi rostro y me mira sonrojado, supongo que yo me encuentro de la misma forma

- _Ai ¿te gustaría tener hermanitos? -_ le pregunto a mi bebé en un tono dulce y meloso

\- _¡Ma maaaá! -_ celebra ella en mi dirección, alzando sus bracitos con la intención de que la coja en mis brazos

- _Ve con Mamá, papá irá a buscar alguna fruta para ti Ai -_

Mitsuru-kun me entrega a Ai y ella intuitivamente se arregocija en mi pecho, buscando su fuente de alimento de forma alborotada.

- _Tranquila, si aún hay -_ me río de su pequeña pataleta por intentar encontrar mi seno

La acomodo en mi regazo y rápidamente libero mi seno para poder alimentarla.

\- _Yo... yo volveré en unos minutos -_ como es costumbre Mitsuru-kun aún se sonroja o se incomoda al verme amamantarla

\- _Tu papá aún se pone nervioso cuando nos ve así, ¿crees que algún día se le pase? -_

Ella no se inmuta ante mis palabras, esta demasiado concentrada en beber su leche, aunque es típico de ella, cuando se trata de comida no hay nada que pueda distraer a Ai de esa tarea.

Los minutos pasan y con la tranquilidad del momento mi pequeña se duerme de manera casi instantánea, maniobro para poder taparme y asi levantarla contra mi pecho, buscó su Moisés para poder recostarla y no preocuparme por que se vaya a caer de la cama. Cuando lo encuentro acomodo su manta sobre la cama y la dejo sobre esta, para envolverla y ponerla dentro de la cuna de mimbre que hicieron para ella Zorome y Futoshi-kun.

Me encanta verla dormir, su respiración es tan tranquila que logra contagiarme esa sensación.

Como ya es de tarde y Ai está dormida decido darme una ducha rápida, ya que ella podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Dejo dos toallas sobre la cama y busco un conjunto de ropa interior, verifico que Ai este lo suficientemente dormida y entró al baño, dejando la puerta abierta en caso de que ella llore yo pueda salir rápido a verla.

Al momento que me estoy enjuagando el cabello logro escuchar la puerta de la habitación, así que asumo que Mitsuru-kun ya volvió de la cocina, asi que ahora me relajo un poco en cuanto al cuidado de Ai y puedo disfrutar la sensación se tranquilidad al estar bajo el agua caliente.

\- _Kokoro-san... Miku pregunta si puede quedarse con Ai hasta la cena -_

\- _Pero Ai está dormida, no tiene más de veinte minutos así -_ respondo desde la ducha esperando a que se escuche mi voz fuera de ese cuarto

\- _No la molestaré, ella seguirá dormida, sólo le daremos un poco de espacio a sus papás -_ la voz de Miku sonaba tranquila, sin ningún indicio de hiperactividad como era su costumbre, aunque en realidad se estaba dirigiendo a Ai

\- ¿ _Mitsuru-kun? -_

El atendió mi llamado e ingresó al baño con duda, mientras yo me ocultaba tras la cortina de la regadera.

\- _¿Crees que sea buena idea? Ai se pone inquieta cuando la molestan mientras duerme -_

 _\- Miku sabe eso, no creo que la moleste, a menos que estén con Zorome -_ su voz demuestra duda ante la idea de que Zorome-kun despierte a Ai

\- ¿ _Van a discutirlo toda la tarde? Si Ai despierta le daré un trozo de manzana con Azúcar, le encantan las cosas dulces igual que a Zero two -_ a las espaldas de Mitsuru-kun se encontraba Miku con los brazos cruzados o al menos eso era lo que lograba ver desde donde estaba, Miku seguía ahí a la espera de una respuesta que estaba tardando en llegar

\- _Que Zorome no la despierte asustandola y sí despierta no la hagan dormir otra vez_... -

\- _Ya sé, ya sé, la he cuidado otras veces Mitsuru, esta en buenas manos - Miku lo interrumpe y sus palabras me hacen sentir tranquila_

 _\- ¿Podría terminar de ducharme? -_ pregunto desde la regadera, porque al parecer ninguno de los dos se percató de que yo estaba desnuda tras la cortina

\- _L-lo siento Kokoro-san_ \- el salió rápidamente del cuarto dejándome sola y Miku lo imita

No fueron muchos los minutos que demore en terminar de ducharme y cuando salí de la regadera note que solo había traído el vestido que usaría de cambio, pero mi ropa interior y las toallas deben estar sobre la cama.

\- _Mitsuru-kun ¿Podrías traerme las toallas y mi ropa interior que están sobre la cama? -_ siento mi cara arder al tener que pedir que traiga mi ropa interior, sé que en algún momento la vio pero ninguno de los dos tiene los recuerdos de ese momento, hoy en día aún nos da pena vernos en pijama y ya llevamos viviendo juntos más de un año

\- _Aquí est-tan -_ sus palabras llegan a mis oídos con un leve tartamudeo y al voltear a la puerta lo encuentro totalmente sonrojado

\- _Muchas gracias -_ yo me sonrojo sólo porque soy consciente de mi desnudez, pero no me avergüenza que me vea

\- _Y-y-yo voy a salir_ \- el sale rapidamente sin voltear a verme

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante su reacción y procedo a secarme para vestirme.

~~

Luego de la situación en el baño Mitsuru-kun se sonrojaba cada vez que me hablaba, había vuelto a ser el mismo que cuando decidimos estar juntos.

Decidimos ir al laboratorio a visitar a Ikuno-chan, hace unos días ella y Naomi-chan le habían hecho unos estudios a Ai, así que aprovechariamos que Miku esta con ella para ir a ver sus resultados.

De camino al laboratorio mi mano se unió a la de mi _esposo_ y el la acepto de buena manera.

Mientras caminamos por Nido varios parasitos nos detienen para preguntar por Ai y al obtener nuestra respuesta nos aseguraron que pasarian a saludarla a la hora de la cena, nuestra hija tiene a todo el mundo enamorado de ella.

El silencio era el principal acompañante entre nosotros, pero eso no significaba que el caminar a su lado de esta forma fuera incómodo, el nunca me hacía sentir incomoda y eso es una de las cosas que amo de nuestra relación.

\- _Siento haber entrado sin tocar -_ me susurra aun mirando al frente, como si pensara que el pasillo fuera a terminar de la nada

\- _No me molestó, creo que quizás ya es hora de que dejemos ese pudor de lado -_ de acuerdo fui muy osada al decir eso y no puedo evitar sentir mi cara roja por la vergüenza - _Quiero decir vivimos juntos desde hace un año y medio, nos conocemos desde que estuvimos en el Garden y sí a eso le sumamos un punto amplio, tenemos una hija en común -_

 _\- Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te molestará que te vea así_ \- Mitsuru-kun detiene su caminar y se voltea para poder mirarme a los ojos - _Tengo un recuerdo, donde el resto de las chicas se molestó porque las miramos cuando se derritieron sus trajes de parasitos -_

 _\- ¿Así que no te avergonzaste por mirar esa vez? -_ pregunto con tono de broma

 _\- N-no, no es eso, esa vez ni siquiera observe a Ikuno, no me interesaba el verla, digo ella solo era mi compañera, no es como sí te viera a ti, eres hermosa y siento que eres mucho más de lo que debería tener, pero aún así amo estar contigo -_ su forma tan acelerada de hablar me saca una risa y logro hacer que se sonroje por milésima vez con mi acción

\- _Soy feliz a tu lado papá, tú y Ai son lo único que necesito -_ mi mano viaja hasta su mejilla y la acarició de forma suave - _no vuelvas a decir que soy mucho para ti, estoy segura que si tuviera que elegir con quien estar otra vez, te elegiría a ti -_ mis últimas palabras suenan como un regaño y en parte lo es - _Eres el único que me daría la oportunidad de tener a Ai otra vez en mi vida -_

 _\- Kokoro-san... te amo, enserio lo hago -_ sus palabras vinieron acompañadas de un espontáneo abrazo, el cual no me negué a recibir

\- _Yo también te amo_ \- me separo un poco de su agarre y me alzo un poco para unir nuestros labios en un delicado beso


	13. El plan de Miku

Luego del nacimiento de Ai pasó un año y cuatro meses para que la nueva sociedad al fin tuviera una noticia de sus salvadores.

El día que Zero Two fue escuchada por la menor le entregó un legado.

Desde ese día Ai llamaba "Daa-ling" a sus dos hombres favoritos en la tierra, el primero era Mitsuru, a quien la actual pequeña de dos años y medio amaba con esa devoción que solo un hijo puede entregar, aunque Mitsuru no era indiferente con ella, el ojiverde al día de hoy se desvive por ella y por cada una de sus acciones. El otro hombre favorito de la niña es Zorome, quien con sus locuras logró hacerse un espacio en ese pequeño corazoncito.

Hoy en día todo ha cambiado, todos los parásitos dejaron de lado sus uniformes entregados por APE, dentro de Nido había una habitación con muchas cajas que en su interior tenían prendas de los antiguos trabajadores de las Plantaciones, pero con la ayuda de todos lograron modificar las distintas prendas y que estás fueran aptas para todos.

Los conocidos besos móviles fueron habilitados como casas para todas esas nuevas familias que se estaban formando, a pesar de que costó demasiado en un principio todo estaba tomando su lugar a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Ese día como era costumbre la mayoría de las mujeres del antiguo escuadrón 13 y otras cuántas de otros escuadrones se encontraba en la cocina ayudando en la repartición de alimentos para el almuerzo.

Miku se encontraba junto a Ichigo y a dos chicas llamadas Cho y Ume organizando la fruta de la colación, mientras Kokoro y otras tres chicas ya habían terminado de ordenar las mesas, por el alrededor del mobiliario una activa Ai corría mostrándole el lugar su muñeca de felpa que años atrás perteneció a su madre.

\- _¿Ya está listo todo? -_ pregunta Ichigo al ver que Kokoro y las chicas se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba ella y Miku

\- _Sí, son 193 puestos y todos están en orden -_ respondió la rubia y las chicas que la habían acompañado asintieron en forma de afirmación

\- _Kokoro-chan, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Ai? -_ la voz de una de las niñas que estaba junto a Ichigo las sorprendió, aunque la idea no les pareció extraña

\- _Claro Cho-chan, si necesitan alguna cosa debes decirme -_

La pelinegra se encaminó hasta donde estaba la menor y comenzó a jugar con ella, cosa que no disgusto para nada a Ai, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- _Debe ser raro para Ai ser la única niña de su edad_ -

Sia, una de las chicas suspiró ante su comentario, ya que recién hace unos meses había nacido el segundo niño dentro de los parásitos, pero hasta el momento había un salto temporal bastante amplio entre las 3 generaciones más jóvenes, _Koichi_ era el más pequeño con dos meses de vida, luego lo seguía Ai con dos años y medio, al final se encontraba la generación que había estado criogenizada, a la cuál pertenecía _Cho_ con 7 años. Aunque actualmente había más de cinco chicas en gestación, pero con una amplia diferencia de tiempo entre sí.

\- _No creo que se sienta sola, tiene a Zorome y ese idiota prácticamente tiene la misma edad mental que ella -_

El irónico comentario de Miku logró sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas al resto de las chicas, aunque Ichigo fue la primera en dejar de reír, se quedó observando a las dos niñas jugar.

\- _¿Cómo se sentirá hacer un bebé? -_ el susurro de Ichigo logró hacer que todas dejaran de reírse y la observaran con curiosidad

\- _¿Goro y tú aún no lo intentan? -_ pregunta Miku, sin importarle que las demás chicas escuchen

\- _N-no creo que estemos listos, ni siquiera sabemos cómo hacerlo -_ el rostro de la peliazul estaba completamente rojo y su vista se había enfocado en el piso por la vergüenza

\- _No es difícil, es extraño, pero al final es una buena sensación -_ quien habló ahora era Reiko, una chica morena de cabello castaño y ojos grises, quien en un principio ayudaba a Kokoro junto con Sia y Seijun, mientras esta última aún se mantenía en silencio

\- _¿Ya lo has hecho? -_ pregunta Ichigo aun sonrojada por la pregunta de Miku

\- _Takeshi y yo lo intentamos hace unos meses y fue agradable, pero al parecer no quedé embarazada, no me he sentido mal en ningún momento -_ Reiko dio su respuesta sin pudor y sin tomarle demasiada importancia

\- _Mitsuru-kun y yo no hemos llegado tan lejos, por respeto a Ai que aún duerme con nosotros en la misma habitación -_ Kokoro se confesó sin pena, desde el nacimiento de Ai había dejado de lado el miedo al hablar con las demás mujeres

\- _¡Llevan más de tres años juntos, tienen una hija! ¿Y aun no intentan hacer otro? -_ gritó Miku, al escuchar lo que confesaba su amiga

\- _¡Mamá! -_ se escuchó a unos metros de donde estaba el grupo de mujeres y todas voltearon en dirección a esa tierna voz - _Mamá, quedo pan -_

Ante la petición de Ai todas ignoraron la última frase de Miku y se enfocaron en preparar un plato con pan para la niña, mientras esta era cargada por su madre y ambas se sentaban en la mesa más cercana.

\- _¿No quieres leche? -_

 _\- No, pan -_ respondió Ai ante la pregunta de su madre

 _\- Iremos a dar el aviso de que la comida esta lista -_ avisó Reiko que fue seguida hasta la salida por Sia, Cho y Seijun, mientras Ume se dirigía hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo de los baños

\- _¡De acuerdo! -_ respondió Ichigo que se sentó en frente de Kokoro y Ai una vez que entregó el plato con un trozo de pan para la pequeña

Kokoro cortó el pan por la mitad y le entregó un trozo a su hija, quien gustosa lo recibió y comenzó a morderlo con devoción, consiguiendo que Miku e Ichigo la observaran comer.

- _Es increíble lo grande que está -_ reconoció Miku

 _\- Y lo idéntica que es a Kokoro, aunque sus ojos... -_ Ichigo no logró terminar de hablar ya que Ai la interrumpió con un sonoro grito

\- _Como mi papá -_ celebró Ai ondeando el trozo de pan que tenía en su mano derecha

 _\- Cierto hija, tienes los ojos de papá -_ Kokoro sonreía ante lo inteligente que se volvía Ai con el paso del tiempo

\- _Ichigo y yo hoy cuidaremos de Ai -_ sentenció Miku de la nada

\- _¿Qué? - dijeron al unísono una sorprendida Ichigo y una asustada Kokoro_

\- _Eso que escucharon, Kokoro merece pasar tiempo a solas con Mitsuru, como también merecen tener algo más que unos simples besos -_

Kokoro había quedado totalmente sorprendida ante la idea de Miku y no fue capaz de negarse, ya que habían comenzado a entrar la mayoría de los parásitos que trabajaban en los campos y en las nuevas colonias que se estaban estableciendo.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que la mesa se completara y como era de esperarse Ai exigió ser cargada por su padre, causando que todos sonrieran ante el interactuar de los dos.

\- _La granja cada vez se expande más -_ vitoreo Zorome desde su asiento y Futoshi a su lado lo apoyaba con un asentimiento

\- _Así es y como acordamos hace tiempo, nuestros FranXX serán monumentos en las nuevas colonias, pero hay que buscar una forma de energía alternativa, se descarta cualquier cosa que incluya energía de magma_ \- las palabras de Goro lograron que todos en la mesa se observaran con la intención de encontrar una alternativa fiable

Mientras la mayoría estaba en silencio Cho quien se había sentado al lado de Ikuno golpeaba de forma intervalica sus dedos contra la mesa, hasta que una idea se le paso por la mente y fue imposible el no decírsela al resto.

\- _Podrían usar uno de los generadores del último piso, digo cargar los contenedores de magma con energía eléctrica que se saca del estanque 12 y luego ver si los FranXX son capaces de funcionar con ella_ -

\- _La idea de Cho es buena, deberíamos investigar para poder descartar cualquier anomalía -_ Mitsuru le sonrió a la menor de 13 años mientras Ai lo observaba desde sus brazos y al parecer nadie quiso objetar ante la aceptación del ojiverde, quien era uno de las personas que se dedicaba al diseño de las nuevas instalaciones

\- _Yo me encargare de investigar sobre eso, quisiera que me ayudaras Cho_ \- la voz de Naomi sorprendió a la menor, quien desde que había visto sus investigaciones en el laboratorio sentía mucha admiración por ella e Ikuno

\- _Claro_ \- respondió la niña con una sonrisa

\- _Papá, ¿pello id con Zodome?_ -

\- _Claro enana, ven_ \- respondió Zorome desde el otro lado de la mesa, antes de que Mitsuru hablara, consiguiendo que Ai bajara de los brazos de su padre y corriera hasta donde estaba el

Zorome se acomodó en su silla y sentó a Ai en sus piernas, quien rápidamente saludó a Futoshi agitando sus manos.

\- _Toshi, Toshi_ \- saludó la menor al hombre que estaba a su izquierda

\- _Ten Ai, guarde mi manzana para ti_ \- Futoshi le hizo entrega de un trozo de manzana que fue recibido con gusto por Ai

\- _Mida, Daa-ling_ -

Todos voltearon al escucharla decir esa palabra. Aun no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar el típico "Darling" de Zero Two salir de los labios de Ai, los únicos que no se sentían raros eran Mitsuru y Kokoro, ya que la mayoría del tiempo su hija llamaba así a su padre y habían logrado acostumbrarse a no escucharlo con la voz de Zero Two.

\- _Mitsuru_ \- Miku rompió el silencio llamando la atención del ojiverde y a la vez la de Kokoro que se encontraba sentada al lado de su _esposo_ \- _¿Te molestaría que Ai se quede esta noche con Ichigo y conmigo?_ -

\- _¿Qué estas planeando?_ \- pregunto Ikuno dejando de comer para enfocarse en la pelirroja

\- _Solo queremos pasar tiempo con ella, ustedes la tienen todo el tiempo, aparte Kokoro, ella ha pasado más de tres años a tu lado desde que la formaron, ya está grande para quedarse a dormir con sus tías, ¿Así se dice no?_ \- Miku ignoro todo lo que iba dirigido a Kokoro y se enfocó en que Ikuno respondiera su pregunta

\- _Si, así se le dice a las personas que conviven con el niño pero no son sus padres -_ la explicación de Ikuno fue escuchada por todos, sobre todo por esa curiosa niña que Zorome tenía en su regazo

\- _A mí no me molestaría, Ai no es ninguna carga -_ confeso Ichigo, logrando que Goro la observara con duda, él sabía que " _su chica"_ no era demasiado aficionada a los bebés, lo había comprobado cuando visitaron al pequeño Koichi cuando nació hace unos meses

Mitsuru y Kokoro no respondieron, solo se dieron una mirada llena de duda y le dieron una sonrisa a Ichigo y Miku como respuesta. Mientras las seis personas restantes en la mesa sabían que algo sucedería esa noche si la niña se quedaba al cuidado de otra niña, es decir Miku.

* * *

La noche había llegado rápido y para los padres de Ai había sido una tortura el tener que cargar con la obstinación de Miku, quien se adentró en el beso móvil "01" que correspondía a la pequeña familia y saco todo lo que ella creía que necesitaría para cuidar a un niño de casi tres años, aunque su conocimiento se basaba en lo que aprendía con el paso que Ai crecía.

\- _No puedo creer que Miku dejara todo regado -_ regaña Kokoro al tiempo que iba recogiendo una que otra prenda de ropa del piso

 _\- Es Miku de quien hablas, su efusividad siempre le gana cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza -_ la voz de Mitsuru se escuchaba cansada, había presenciado a una emocionada Miku que le había contagiado el ánimo a Ai, logrando hacer que su hija se comportara todo lo contrario a la niña tranquila que es

\- _Le llevare su muñeca y su biberón, últimamente no duerme sin antes tomar su leche -_

 _\- Te ayudare con sus cosas -_

Mientras Kokoro buscaba el pijama y la ropa interior de Ai, porque Miku se había llevado ropa que estaba dentro de un cajón la cual se encontraba sucia, Mitsuru fue por la mezcla que estaba reemplazando la leche materna de Kokoro. Dejo el biberón sobre la mesa y espero a que su pareja saliera de la habitación para guardar todo en un bolso.

\- _Listo -_

 _\- Vamos, antes de que Ai se dé cuenta que Genista no está con ella_ \- Mitsuru rio mientras cogía en sus manos a la pequeña muñeca de cabello negro

Por primera vez desde que Ai se había ido de ahí ambos padres se permitieron sonreír al recordar que su hija tenía como costumbre dormir abrazada al primer presente que ellos le habían hecho cuando nació.

* * *

En la "casa" que compartían Miku, Ichigo, Ikuno y Naomi todo el ambiente se había convertido en llantos por parte de Ai.

Miku había llegado hace unos minutos con Ai en sus hombros.

Todo había sido felicidad para la niña al estar rodeada por las amigas de su madre, pero su instinto le recordó que la hora de tomar su último biberón había llegado, aunque al ver que no estaba preparado busco a _Genista_ en el bolso que traía Miku pero no encontró a su muñeca por ningún lado. Al final Ai había terminado llorando en el regazo de Ikuno, mientras Miku no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. (Inserte la cara de Miku cuando vio que los chicos se quedaron con el comedor y ellas sin comida)

\- _Iré a la casa de Kokoro a buscar sus cosas - señalo Ichigo, colocándose sus zapatillas de cama - No te preocupes Ai, traeré a Genista y así podrás dormir tranquila_ -

Ante esas palabras el llanto de la menor dejo de ser tan sonoro, pero aún seguía aferrada al regazo de Ikuno.

\- _¿Quieres alguna fruta?_ \- le pregunta Naomi, con la intensión de tranquilizarla

\- _Leche mi mami_ \- respondió Ai con rapidez

* * *

A metros del beso móvil "07" se lograba ver a una Ichigo con su camisón, a pesar de estar a metros de donde residía se sorprendió al ver como Kokoro y Mitsuru se acercaban a ella.

\- _Chicos, Miku olvido la muñeca de…_ \- Ichigo no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Kokoro le estaba mostrando la muñeca

\- _Quisimos traérsela, ya que no duerme sin ella_ \- explica Mitsuru con tranquilidad

\- _También le trajimos su biberón y su ropa limpia_ \- agrega Kokoro

\- _Ai dijo que te quería a ti Kokoro, lleva un buen rato abrazada a Ikuno_ -

Ante esa frase ambos padres convencieron a Ichigo de que la acompañarían a su lugar de residencia, con el afán de calmar a su hija.

Cuando los tres entraron lograron observar como Ikuno mecía a Ai en sus brazos mientras le hablaba y los grandes ojos de la niña la miraban con curiosidad. La escena era totalmente conmovedora, logrando hacer sonreír a Mitsuru, que nunca imagino que su antigua compañera se fuera a comportar así con algún niño.

\- _Al parecer Ikuno es la más interesante de nosotras cuatro_ \- explica Naomi al ver como Ichigo y los padres de AI observaban la escena

Con un leve movimiento Ai se percató de que había más gente a su alrededor, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que eran sus padres rápidamente se separó de Ikuno y corrió hasta donde Kokoro y Mitsuru las observaban.

\- _¡Mami! Mi leche -_ pidió la niña una vez que su madre la cargo en sus brazos

\- _Aquí está tu biberón -_ Mitsuru le mostro el objeto a su hija, pero ella no hizo caso, se aferró al cuello de Kokoro, como si no hubiera visto a su madre en muchas horas

\- _¡No! Te-te -_

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere? -_ pregunta Miku que estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa que había en la sala principal

\- _Quiere que Kokoro-san la amamante -_ explica Mitsuru, logrando sonrojar a todas las mujeres presentes a excepción de su pareja

La rubia cargo a su hija hasta una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa y se acomodó con Ai sobre su regazo. Mitsuru saco una de las mantas que habían puesto dentro de la bolsa con cosas de su hija y cubrió el hombro de su esposa con la intención de ocultar su seno y el hecho de que Ai se estuviera alimentando frente a más personas.

\- _¿Por qué las ocultas? Estoy segura de que nosotras vimos a Kokoro desnuda más veces de lo que la haz visto tu -_ las palabras de Miku logran sonrojar al único hombre que se encuentra en la habitación, pero ninguna de las chicas apoya lo que dijo la pelirroja

\- _A medida que Ai crece se hace más independiente y a mí vista ese momento es solamente de ellas, el que Kokoro-san sea la única que puede alimentarla las hace tener una conexión única y no me gusta interrumpirlas o fisgonear -_

 _\- Mitsuru tiene razón. Cuando Goro y yo fuimos a visitar a Hikari nos sentimos incomodos al presenciar algo tan íntimo para ella y su hijo -_ las palabras de Ichigo lograron hacer que Miku soltara un bufido al no tener a ninguna de sus amigas de aliadas al momento de querer avergonzar a su amigo

\- _A pesar de que Ai aún me pide que la amamante teniendo casi tres años es lindo, aunque ya no produzco tanta leche como antes, es relajante para ella el estar pegada a mi pecho, algunas veces es la única forma de se duerma -_ con esas palabras Kokoro logro que todos los ojos se enfocaran en ella

\- _¿No que Mitsuru la hacía dormir? -_ pregunta Naomi mientras Ikuno intenta ocultar una risa, al ver como Mitsuru se exalta con la pregunta

\- _Así es, yo solo la hago dormir cuando Miku o Zorome-kun le contagian su entusiasmo -_

Esa frase fue suficiente para que Miku entendiera que a veces se excedía al motivar a la pequeña, con un puchero Miku se movió de su ubicación para hincarse al lado de Kokoro.

\- _Lo siento, no es mi intensión animarla demasiado, pero siento que ella no debe pasar por las restricciones que nosotros teníamos en el Garden -_

 _\- Ella nunca va a ser igual a nosotros, Ai no salió de un laboratorio y desde que nació sabe cosas que nosotros comenzamos a aprender a los 16 años -_ las palabas de Ikuno hacen que todos en la habitación sonrían al saber que iban por buen camino al no ocultarle nada a los futuros niños

\- _Creo que se ha dormido, Mitsuru-kun ¿podrías sostenerla en lo que yo me cubro? -_

Mitsuru no se quejó al momento de tomar a Ai en sus brazos, eso era una de las partes que disfrutaba al ser su padre, que ella reconocía cuando uno de los dos la cargaba y se aferraba a sus cuellos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- _Trajimos su pijama, una de sus mantas y a Genista, ya que no puede dormir sin ella -_ explica Kokoro, mientras saca todo del bolso y lo ubica sobre la mesa

\- _Esta perfectamente bien en los brazos de su papa y sin la muñeca -_ indica Ichigo, al ver que solo debieron hacerla dormir cuando comenzó a llorar por su juguete

\- _Cuando se separe de Mitsuru-kun comenzara a buscar a Genista, aunque este dormida -_ Kokoro sonríe al ver como sus amigas aun no conocían al 100% a su hija, aunque hacían su mejor intento en ello - _¿Aun quieren que se quede aquí esta noche? -_

 _\- ¡Claro! Ustedes merecen tiempo juntos -_ recalca Miku con algarabía

\- _Entonces le pondremos su pijama y nos iremos -_ indica Mitsuru

Tanto Ikuno como Naomi reaccionaron más rápido que Ichigo y Miku, indicándole a la pequeña familia que entraran a una de las dos habitaciones para que pudieran cambiarle ropa a la dormida Ai que yacía en los brazos de su padre.

\- _Esos dos hacen un excelente trabajo con Ai -_ reconoce Ichigo

\- _Siento que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, parece que ayer ayudábamos a traerla al mundo -_ suspira Miku, consiguiendo un _"ujum"_ por parte de Ikuno y Naomi

\- _Es genial verlos hacer su vida juntos, luego de todo lo que pasaron_ -

\- _Ikuno tiene razón, aparte de Hiro y Zero Two, Kokoro y Mitsuru fueron realmente perjudicados, aunque Kokoro dijo haber recordado la primera vez que montaron juntos, pero solo eso_ \- agrega Ichigo

 _\- Desearía que recordaran todo, incluso la boda fallida_ \- suspira Miku, con una sonrisa triste su rostro al recordar la ceremonia que con tanto anhelo habían preparado hace unos años

\- _Quizás deberíamos hacer eso, planearles una boda sencilla como aquella vez, en vez de intentar dejarlos solos, se supone que si quieren intimar ellos deben decidir cuándo. No digo que las intenciones de Miku sean malas, solo que ellos son los únicos de deciden que hacer en la intimidad de su hogar_ \- agrega Ikuno desde su asiento, esperando a no ser escuchada por la pareja

\- _Pienso lo mismo, me gustaría ser parte de algo tan lindo como dicen que es una boda, de igual forma me hubiera gustado presenciar el buen cambio que logró Kokoro con Mitsuru. Desde que me despertaron solo he visto a un Mitsuru demasiado tímido y demasiado apegado a Kokoro que yo nunca conocí_ \- Naomi ríe con sus palabras, aunque eran ciertas, ella recordaba a un Mitsuru frio y arrogante

Las cuatro chicas quedaron en silencio luego de las palabras de Naomi y pasaron unos minutos para que Kokoro y Mitsuru salieran de la habitación, con Mitsuru aun cargando a Ai, quien llevaba una polera blanca y un pantaloncillo del mismo color, que cumplía la función de pijama.

 _\- Creo que Ai no quiere quedarse -_

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -_ pregunta Miku asustada

\- _No quiere dejar de abrazar a su papá. Mientras la cambiábamos abrazo a Genista, pero despertó por un momento y como Mitsuru-kun estaba más cerca de ella se aferró a su cuello como cuando era pequeña -_ la explicación de Kokoro hizo que todas las chicas observaran a Mitsuru, quien cargaba a su hija apoyando su cabeza en su cuello y Ai en su lugar tenía abrazada a su muñeca contra ella

\- _Si la dejamos va a despertar y comenzara a llorar -_ agrega Mitsuru en un susurro

\- _Somos realmente pésimas cuidando a una niña Ichigo_ \- se lamenta Miku en un susurro exagerado

\- _Es tu culpa por precipitarte_ \- contraataca la peliazul

\- _No tienen que discutir, Ai perfectamente puede quedarse con ustedes otro día, pero creo que hoy han sido demasiadas cosas para ella_ -

Kokoro al lado de Mitsuru acaricia lentamente el cabello de su hija, mientras es observada por todas las chicas.

\- _Apoyo a Kokoro, Ai ha tenido una tarde agitada, es mejor que se vaya con sus padres, estamos invadiendo demasiado su zona de confort_ -

\- _Gracias Ikuno_ \- agradece Mitsuru con una sonrisa

\- _Entonces será mejor que la cubran bien antes de salir_ \- sugiere Miku al ver que la niña estaba cubierta por una fina manta que tenía desde que ella era un bebé

\- _Tengan, es de Miku pero no le importara compartirla con Ai_ -

\- _Gracias Naomi-chan_ \- Kokoro recibe la manta con cuidado, para proceder a cubrir a Ai con ella

\- _Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa_ -

\- _Si, chicas lamento las molestias -_ se disculpa Kokoro mientras hace una reverencia leve en dirección a las chicas

 _\- No hay problema, al igual que ustedes vamos a aprendiendo como tratar a un niño, lamento haber desordenado su casa, prometo compensarlos por eso -_ Miku cogió las manos de Kokoro y las apego a su frente en señal de disculpa

\- _Tranquila Miku, gracias por tus buenas intenciones_ \- como siempre Kokoro les regalaba a todas sus amigas una de sus sonrisas - _Nos vemos mañana, ya es tarde para que Ai ande afuera_ -

Todas se despidieron de Ai y de sus padres, y estos se encaminaron hasta su casa con cuidado.

Al llegar a su casa Mitsuru fue el primero en irse al cuarto y depositar a Ai en medio de la cama en la que los tres dormían.

Kokoro por su lado dejo todas las cosas de Ai sobre una de las sillas que tenían en su improvisado comedor, el cual nunca utilizaban.

\- _¿Qué crees que quería Miku al llevarse a Ai? -_ pregunta Mitsuru al salir del cuarto

\- _Dejarnos solos, porque cree que necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos -_

 _\- Estamos juntos todo el tiempo, a menos que ambos estemos ocupados con nuestras tareas, aparte me encanta estar con ustedes dos -_

Las palabras de Mitsuru lograron hacer sonreír a Kokoro, quien se acercó lo suficiente a él para abrazarlo por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

\- _La realidad es que Miku cree que porque tenemos una hija es buena razón para que tengamos otro bebé -_ confiesa la rubia, aun apegada al pecho de su pareja

\- _¿Enserio? -_

 _\- Si, por eso quería que Ai alojara con ellas esta noche -_

 _\- ¿N-no quieres tener otro bebé conmigo? -_ pregunta el con duda

\- _Sí, pero quiero que las cosas sucedan por si solas, nuestro nuevo bebé llegará cuando sea el momento indicado_ -

Con esa respuesta Mitsuru solo opto por besar la frente de su esposa, aunque ella rápidamente alzo el rostro y le dio un corto e inocente beso en los labios.

\- _Vamos a dormir, nuestra hija nos espera Mamá_ -

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola nenas! Espero que este súper capitulo les guste, creo que me emocione un poco al momento de escribir, pero estoy totalmente satisfecha con el resultado, solo espero que tambien sea de su agrado.**

 **Con este capítulo me pongo al día de dos o tres actualizaciones pendientes (había comenzado a actualizar tres veces por semana pero no me llegaban ideas jaja)**

 **Gracias por leer y déjenme sus bellas opiniones, nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	14. Crecer

Las blancas paredes del laboratorio parecían demasiado pálidas para su gusto. La joven de cabellos rubios estaba incomoda en su asiento, observando con detenimiento cada uno de los pasos que su hija daba dentro de la habitación.

Frente a ella, las dos científicas se preguntaban qué era lo que tanto la inquietaba.

\- _No hay nada malo contigo Kokoro, estas en perfecto estado_ \- anuncia Ikuno. Mostrando en la pantalla los resultados del último examen que le había realizado a su amiga.

\- _¿Por qué este repentino interés en hacerte muestras de sangre?_ \- consulta Naomi con curiosidad, aunque su vista estaba enfocada en la pequeña niña.

En la silla Kokoro parecía haber vuelto cuatro años atrás, cuando había sido abordada por los Nines en Mistilteinn, aunque claramente ella no tenía recuerdos de esa situación.

\- _Creí que… creí que quizás podría estar esperando otro bebé_ \- murmura con voz débil. Sin embargo el resultado de los exámenes pareció abrumarla un poco.

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de las dos mujeres de bata blanca ante los deseos de Kokoro. Ambas sabían que eso eran buenas noticias, podían notar que cada vez su relación con Mitsuru mejoraba más.

\- _¿Cuántas veces lo han intentado?_ \- cuestiona Ikuno.

\- _No creo que Ai deba escuchar eso, aún es muy pequeña -_ exclama la rubia, más que nada por vergüenza, porque sabe perfectamente que Ai no les presta atención, para su hija de casi tres años es más importante garabatear en una hoja - _Dos veces -_ responde al saber que su excusa era poco creíble.

Ikuno no respondió de inmediato, pero sus manos rápidamente navegaron por las letras de su teclado holográfico, buscando alguna información que les fuera útil y al momento de dar con el objetivo se volteó rápidamente hasta su amiga/paciente.

\- _A veces es necesario más de un intento, eso ya se lo habíamos dicho a algunas chicas_ \- dice Naomi, aunque Ikuno parece tener otra respuesta.

\- _Pero… también es necesario esperar más de seis días para que ocurra la concepción, aunque los estudios lo demuestran cuando ya hay más de dos semanas de gestación ¿Con cuanta frecuencia fueron esos dos intentos?_ -

\- _El primero hace una semana y el último ayer, Ikuno-chan ¿Es necesario que diga todo esto?_ \- ella se pone inquieta, porque nunca pensó que tendría que hablar tan explícitamente de su intimidad con dos de sus amigas.

\- _Existe la posibilidad de embarazo, por sus recientes intentos_ \- la explicación de Ikuno parece aliviar a Kokoro, a quien se le instaló un brillo en los ojos y deja salir un suspiro en respuesta.

\- _¿Te has indispuesto este último mes?_ \- consulta Naomi, sorprendiendo a Kokoro con la pregunta

Antiguamente se le llamaba periodo o menstruación al sangrado que presentaba la mujer desde sus genitales y en un principio ninguno de los parásitos tenía conocimiento sobre eso, hasta que las antiguas cuidadoras les explicaron a las chicas lo que significaba y porqué antes no habían presentado tal condición.

Con el constante uso de los glóbulos amarillos las mujeres desecharon la alerta biológica que tenía el cuerpo femenino para dar aviso que este ya era maduro para concebir un bebé y fue meses después de la última batalla en la tierra que una chica presento tal situación; con el paso del tiempo y varios estudios de por medio, Ikuno y Naomi descubrieron que 5 días previos como los 5 posteriores a la presencia de la hemorragia era imposible que la mujer en cuestión lograra concebir, así como había un tiempo en específico donde el organismo femenino tenía una garantía de 90% de ser fecundado, con esos estudios también se descubrió que una mujer embarazada perdía la capacidad de _indisponerse_ por el tiempo que durara el embarazo, ósea 10 meses.

\- _Sí, hace tres semanas atrás_ \- murmura la chica y con la vista clavada al piso.

\- _Entonces de ser así, no hay demasiada posibilidad de embarazo, no estabas en tu tiempo fructifico, por lo tanto se necesitaran más intentos si quieres que Ai tenga un hermanito_ \- bromea Naomi, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada y de paso observando el lugar donde se encontraba Ai entretenida aun con sus improvisados dibujos.

\- _La próxima vez, después del último día que estés indispuesta debes esperar a que pasen seis días, luego de eso existe un lapso de cinco días en el que el organismo femenino muestra ser fértil al acto reproductivo, sería en ese tiempo donde hay más posibilidades de quedar embarazada; aunque el día tres de ese lapso es el día más apto_ \- explica Ikuno, mostrando en su pantalla holográfica un calendario que indicaba los días que el organismo de Kokoro tendría la oportunidad de volver a convertirse en madre.

Un suave sonido las distrajo de la charla e incluso Ai dejo su actividad de lado para buscar la fuente de aquel sonido.

\- _Los estudios anuales de Ai están listos_ \- anuncia Naomi, consiguiendo que la niña se enfocara en ella al nombrarla y ponerse de pie.

\- ¿ _Noomi_? - pregunta Ai desde su ubicación al haber escuchado su nombre, sus grandes ojos verdes siguieron todo los movimientos de Naomi con curiosidad.

Mientras Naomi se encargaba de imprimir en el otro lado de la sala, Ai corrió hasta su madre para abrazarla al no haber obtenido respuesta por parte de Naomi.

Una vez que los documentos estaban listos Naomi se acercó hasta Ikuno entregándoselos para que se los leyera a Kokoro.

\- _No sé observa ninguna anomalía_ \- acota Naomi al ver que Kokoro la observaba a la espera de una respuesta.

\- _Ai ya no presentó crecimiento acelerado, está perfectamente para su edad; aunque deberías intentar con suspender el consumo de leche materna y que se alimente con comida igual que nosotros, lo más destacable es un desarrollo cognitivo que es demasiado avanzado para su edad, pero es una buena señal, Mitsuru y tú están haciendo un excelente trabajo juntos_ \- la voz de Ikuno era tranquila, logrando hacer sonreír a Ai luego de nombrar a su padre.

En su asiento Kokoro suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras Ikuno hablaba y le entregó una sonrisa tranquila a su hija luego de que ella escuchara el nombre de su padre.

\- _Ya no produzco leche, el que ella quiera tomar pecho es más por costumbre y utiliza eso para poder dormirse cuando está demasiado inquieta_ \- explica la rubia con timidez.

\- _Mamá tenno hambe_ \- dice Ai mientras se apega al regazo de su madre, consiguiendo que las tres mujeres se enfoquen en ella con una sonrisa en el rostro ante la ternura que emana su voz.

Ikuno rápidamente guardo los resultados de Ai dentro de un sobre y se lo entregó a Kokoro.

\- _Antes de irnos debes despedirte de las chicas -_ le recordó Kokoro a su pequeña, quien en un movimiento rápido se volteó para observar a Ikuno y Naomi que estaban tras el mesón con sus exámenes.

\- _Arios Ikúno, Arios Noomi_ \- en la voz de la pequeña rubia se escuchaba entusiasmo y agitando su regordeta mano Ai se despidió de ambas mujeres.

Kokoro la bajo de su regazo y se despidió de las chicas, agradeciendo por los consejos y los estudios que le habían realizado a su hija.

En el pasillo de regreso Al iba cogida de la mano de su madre, mientras caminaba saludaba a toda persona que pasará por su lado, consiguiendo que más de una se detuviera para entretenerla por unos segundos, esto duró hasta que iban en el segundo piso de Nido, a lo lejos la niña reconoció la figura de alguno de sus más cercanos y con su pequeño dedo índice indicó hacia ellos.

\- _¡Mamá! Fotushi -_

\- _Hija es Futoshi -_ la corrige Kokoro aguantando una pequeña risa.

Justo donde indicaba Ai se encontraba Futoshi junto a su pareja y al parecer iban en su dirección. Cuando los cuatro coincidieron se recibieron con una sonrisa y fue Ai quien inició la conversación.

\- _Ñimiko ¿el bebé?_ \- pregunta Ai con curiosidad mientras observaba el abdomen de la chica que seguía plano.

\- Aún es muy pequeño - explica la joven de cabellos castaños.

Realmente el vientre de la chica no mostraba ningún cambio, parecía que no había ningún bebé dentro.

\- ¿ _Cómo te has sentido estos días?_ \- cuestiona Kokoro a la pareja de su amigo, que por lo que sabía ya estaba ingresando a su segundo mes de gestación de su primer bebé.

\- _Todo va bien, sólo he tenido un par de náuseas_ -

\- _No es cierto, al despertar Nimiko podría pasar toda la mañana encerrada en el baño, ¿Cómo pudiste soportar todo eso Kokoro-chan?_ \- acota Futoshi, quien en algunas partes de su cabello deja entre ver una que otra mancha de blanco.

\- _Recuerda que al principio yo creía que era por exigirme a recuperar mis memorias, hasta que a principios del segundo mes Nana me dijo que estaba esperando a Ai_ \- la voz de Kokoro sonaba melancólica, sentía que ese tiempo ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Unos centímetros más abajo de donde los tres hablaban, Ai se encontraba observando en todas direcciones, buscando como decirle a su madre que aun quería algo de comer.

\- _Mami mi te-te_ \- le recuerda Ai que seguía a su costado sosteniendo su mano.

\- _No te preocupes por nosotros Ai, nos vemos más tarde chicas_ –

Futoshi les regalo una sonrisa y fue imitado por su pareja.

Una vez que se separaron ambas siguieron su camino hasta los campos, donde todos se encontraban trabajando incluido Mitsuru.

Al llegar a su destino fue inevitable para Kokoro no reconocer lo mucho que había cambiado el paisaje. Hace un par de meses había comenzado el desarrollo de un parque eólico y de unos cuantos estanques diseñados para reemplazar la energía de magma, hasta el momento funcionaban perfectamente.

Para poder llegar hasta su casa debían pasar por medio de todas las personas que trabajan la tierra para seguir cosechando los frutos y Kokoro sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso, Ai vería a Mitsuru y se olvidaría de todo lo que hay a su alrededor, incluso de que tenía hambre.

Antes de poder encontrar a Mitsuru lograron divisar a Nana y fue esa la razón por la cual Ai soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hasta donde estaba la mujer, dejando a Kokoro unos metros atrás.

Cuando al fin llegó hasta donde había corrido su hija solo saludó a Nana quien se mostró feliz de verla.

\- _¿Cómo les fue con Ikuno?_ \- pregunta Nana, mientras sostiene contra su pecho su organizador.

\- _Bien, ambas nos encontramos perfectamente_ – explica Kokoro.

\- _Eso es genial ¿Cierto Ai?_ -

Nana se dirige hacia la niña, quien rápidamente se enfoca en la mujer pelirroja.

\- _Si Nana, llibuje mucho_ \- menciona Ai con alegría.

\- _¿Puedo saber que dibujaste?_ \- consulta la pelirroja, siguiéndole el hilo de la conversación.

- _Mi mami, Daa-ling, mi hemanito y yo_ \- explica la pequeña ojiverde.

Ante la confesión Nana solo se sorprendió, mientras que por su lado Kokoro sacudió levemente la cabeza con diversión.

\- _Así que quieres un hermanito ¿Ya se lo pediste a mamá y a papá?_ -

\- _Ella nos lo recuerda mucho últimamente y todo gracias a Zorome-kun_ \- responde Kokoro, antes de que Ai hablara

Nana la observa por unos segundos en silencio y se siente orgullosa de ver cómo ha crecido una de esos diez niños que cuidó desde que eran pequeños y más al ver como crecía esa pequeña a la cual había ayudado a llegar al mundo.

El sonido de que había llegado una notificación al comunicador de Nana la saco de su burbuja y mientras se enfoca en leer el mensaje Ai pidió a Kokoro que la cargara en sus brazos; cuando Nana terminó de leer observo a las chicas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- _Hachi me necesita en Nido..._ – explica ella con tono de disculpa.

\- _Mamá, quiedo ir con Nana_ \- interrumpe Ai desde los brazos de Kokoro.

\- _Por mí no hay problema_ \- acota Nana, con felicidad. El poder pasar tiempo con Ai era realmente

\- _¿Ya no tienes hambre?_ \- consulta la joven madre a su hija.

\- _No_ -

\- _Si tiene hambre le daré alguna fruta o lo que ella quiera. Son las tres de la tarde_ \- menciona nana observando su comunicador y rápidamente dirige su vista a Kokoro - _¿Te parece si nos vemos en la cena? Haré que Ai duerma su siesta y tengo una muda de su ropa en la oficina en caso de alguna emergencia_ –

Kokoro parece pensarlo unos segundos y sabe que su hija no correría peligro bajo el cuidado de Nana, aun así decide ponerle una condición a su pequeña, que bien sabe que cumplirá.

\- _Solo si cierta pequeña de ojos verdes me dice que se portara bien_ \- dice Kokoro simulando una voz un tanto infantil para atraer la atención de su hija.

\- _Me voy a podtar bien mami_ -

\- _Esta bien, te amo mi pequeña, hazle caso en todo a Nana-san_ \- le sugiere Kokoro y Ai solo le responde con asentimientos de cabeza

\- _Nos vemos más tarde_ \- se despide nana y luego se enfoca en Ai que estaba a su lado esperando a que la cogiera de la mano - _vamos Ai_ -

\- _Arios Mami_ -

Una vez que Nana y Ai desaparecieron de la vista de Kokoro ella decidió acercarse a donde se suponía que estaría trabajando su esposo junto con Zorome.

Sus pasos fueron lentos, no veía la necesidad de apresurarse, Mitsuru no se iba a mover de donde estaba.

Unos metros por delante logró reconocer el cabello castaño de su esposo, quien se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabello corto y de color grisáceo.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos logró escuchar parte de lo que la chica decía.

\- **_Yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor que 556_** -

Esa simple frase hizo que la oculta curiosidad de Kokoro brotara por su piel y sin avisar se incluyera en la conversación, sorprendiendo a Mitsuru y a la chica.

\- _¿De qué hablan? -_ pregunta con inocencia, haciendo que Mitsuru saltara levemente sobre sus pies al no haberse percatado de su presencia.

\- _¡Kokoro-san! ¿Cómo les fue con Ikuno? ¿Y Ai? -_

Las palabras de Mitsuru hicieron que su esposa dejara escapar una sonrisa en su dirección, enterneciéndola por preocuparse tanto por ella y por Ai.

\- _Ambas estamos perfectamente y Ai quiso ir con Nana-san a Nido -_ explica Kokoro.

\- _Eso es genial, pero ¿No...? -_ antes de terminar la pregunta fue interrumpido por la voz de _Kaede_ la chica que estaba charlando anteriormente con Mitsuru

\- ¡ _Código 556! siento entrometerme, pero... ¡tengo sentimientos hacía código 326! y algo me dice que podría hacer un mejor trabajo como su pareja... -_

Realmente Mitsuru no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa situación, sólo se quedó de pie junto a Kokoro, observándola directamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta.

\- _Kaede-chan, creo que quien debe decidir eso es Mitsuru-kun. El me eligió a mi hace unos años pero nada me asegura que no quiera a otra persona en su vida -_ las palabras de Kokoro eran tranquilas, era extraño para ella, aún en esa situación seguía sin experimentar los conocidos celos de los cuales hablaban otros parásitos.

\- _Yo... lo siento, sí quiero a otra persona en mi vida, pero es algo que decidimos con Kokoro-san hace poco tiempo, lamento no poder corresponderte Kaede, pero amo la vida que tengo y soy feliz con la persona que elegí para vivir el resto de mi vida -_

Con esas palabras Kaede solo pudo cubrirse la boca y observar hacia el piso, evitando la mirada de la pareja.

Alrededor de ellos el resto de las personas seguían trabajando, ignorando el hecho de que ocurría una situación de esa índole.

Kokoro por su lado solo podía observar a Mitsuru, quien la había cogido de la mano, dándole a entender que él quería seguir construyendo su vida junto a ella.

\- _Kaede-chan, todos tenemos a un compañero en el mundo, quizás el tuyo no es Mitsuru-kun, pero si puede llegar dentro de poco tiempo, solo debes darte el tiempo de conocer bien a las personas que te rodean_ -

\- _Por favor discúlpenme_ \- junto con una reverencia eso fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de marcharse, dándole rápidamente la espada a Kokoro y Mitsuru

Mientras esos dos solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos y luego de percatarse que aún era tiempo de trabajar, Mitsuru volvió a tomar su canasto con frutos.

\- _¿Ya tomaste tu descanso?_ \- consulta Kokoro.

Mitsuru solo alzo el rostro con curiosidad ante su pregunta.

\- _Es dentro de media hora, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?_ \- Él pudo notar que su esposa se traía algo entre manos, pero a simple vista no podía adivinar que era.

\- _No, pero quería decirte los resultados de mis exámenes, pero podemos esperar hasta más tarde_ -

\- _¿No dijiste que..._ \- Mitsuru fue interrumpido por su pareja antes de terminar de hablar.

\- _Solo debemos organizar mejor nuestros próximos intentos, fue sugerencia de Ikuno-chan, el resto está todo en orden_ -

Con esa simple oración Kokoro termino la conversación y emprendió camino hasta su hogar, tenía varias tareas pendientes, como terminar la organización de las nuevas prendas de vestir y el seguir modificándolas para que no fueran incomodas para nadie.

Por su lado Mitsuru seguía con la idea de que Kokoro planeaba algo y el bien sabía que más tarde se iba a enterar, no era en vano la confianza que crecía entre ellos con el paso de los años.

* * *

 **3 semanas después.**

Desde que se habían mudado a su propio espacio Mitsuru creía que era el mejor lugar del mundo, no podía negar que se entretenía en los campos junto al resto de los parásitos, pero había algo en la casa 01 que lo hacía sentir en paz, no sabía si era por el hecho que era su espacio personal o que era un lugar donde tenía la dicha de estar solo con las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

\- _¡Ai tienes que ducharte antes de dormir!_ -

Todo eso hasta los momentos en que su hija se convertía en una mezcla de energía calcada de Miku y Zorome, en las cuales normalmente solo daba vueltas por todos los rincones de la casa, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba como Kokoro intentaba regañar a su hija.

\- _Ai…_ \- la nombra Mitsuru, consiguiendo que la niña se enfoque en su dirección.

\- _Papá no quiedo_ \- dice ella acercándose hasta las piernas de su padre, para ocultarse detrás de estas.

Por otro lado Kokoro aparece frente a ellos con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con su típico camisón de pijama y entre sus manos traía una pequeña toalla que pertenece a su hija, con todo eso había conseguido que su pareja sonriera ante la escena que estaba presenciando, la primera disputa madre e hija luego de muchos años.

\- _Vamos, Mamá y yo te ducharemos para que vayamos juntos a dormir_ \- le explica Mitsuru, como si se tratara de una persona de su misma edad, aunque Ai por su parte había prestado toda su atención a las palabras de su padre.

\- _Quiedo domir mi cama_ \- con sus ojitos verdes observaba como su papá sonreía ante sus palabras, aunque no era consciente de que su petición se cumpliría, Ai aún es muy pequeña para entender bien a los adultos.

Mitsuru la cargo en sus brazos y se encamino con ella hasta el baño, fue seguido por Kokoro quien se dejó la toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro y espero a que Mitsuru dejara a Ai en el piso y así poder trenzarle el cabello, era muy tarde para que se lo mojara y no querían que se enfermara por eso.

Solo tardaron un par de minutos en ducharla, al parecer la anterior persecución había logrado cansar lo suficiente a Ai para conseguir que no jugara con el agua mientras sus padres la lavaban.

\- _Estas lista para dormir, ahora solo falta papá -_ celebra Kokoro en dirección a Ai luego de soltarle la trenza del cabello.

\- _Mamá, tenno sueno -_

Ambos padres sonrieron con las palabras de Ai y fue Kokoro quien la cargo en sus brazos para sacarla del baño y poder recostarla sobre su cama.

\- _Enista_ \- susurra Ai, su muñeca últimamente es lo único que necesita para dormir tranquila.

La joven madre se encamino hasta la habitación que estaba al lado de la principal, esa era la que había escogido Ai y contaba con una cama para una persona, con la infaltable _Genista_ sobre la almohada y la antigua foto del escuadrón 13; donde Ai había reconocido a sus padres y a los amigos de estos, quedándose con la imagen como si fuese un tesoro.

\- _¿Crees que este bien que duerma sola tan seguido?_ \- pregunta Mitsuru en la entrada del cuarto.

\- _No estoy muy tranquila con eso, pero tampoco quiero que llore porque la obligamos a estar con nosotros. Está creciendo muy rápido_ -

Mitsuru no respondió, pero internamente concordaba con su esposa, el tiempo parecía pasar muy deprisa y gracias a eso su pequeña Ai estaba creciendo muy rápido.

* * *

La noche parecía totalmente serena ¿y cómo no? Si Kokoro y Mitsuru se encontraban abrazados sobre su cama. Era una pequeña rutina que habían adoptado desde hace unas cuantas semanas o más bien desde que Ai les pedía que la dejaran dormir solo en compañía de su muñeca.

Eran solo en momentos así donde la pareja podía congeniar sin sentir la mirada del resto sobre ellos y además lograban hablar de cosas que no tenían la necesidad de ser sabidas por los demás.

Fue hace unas cuantas semanas atrás que habían tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo por primera vez, más bien una segunda vez, pero esa tenía el primer lugar en sus nuevos recuerdos. Ambos se sorprendieron esa vez cuando sus cuerpos parecieron reaccionar por si solos, como si ya hubieran estado unidos en otra oportunidad, aunque eso ellos ya lo sabían, habían creado su pequeña hija de esa forma.

Las semanas pasaron y la necesidad de ser uno con el otro crecía cada vez más, aunque se reprimían por respeto a su hija, pero no dejaban pasar la oportunidad las veces que Ai pedía dormir sola en su cuarto, a fin de cuentas ambos estaban buscando un resultado final, que era que su familia siguiera creciendo.

A medida que pasaban los días se daban el tiempo de conocerse más el uno al otro, Mitsuru descubrió que le encantaba el rubio cabello de su esposa y que sus ojos tenían la habilidad de hacerlo sentir en otra dimensión cuando se concentraba en su color tan azul como el mismo mar; Kokoro por su lado amaba el color verde pavo real de los ojos de su pareja y le encantaba la forma en que parecían ser piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, encajaban a la perfección.

\- _Mitsuru… -_ lo llamó Kokoro.

- _Mmm -_

 _\- He recordado algo… la primera vez que nos besamos -_ Susurra ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- _Últimamente has recordado bastante, ¿Cómo fue? -_ Mitsuru seguía serio, con Kokoro apoyada en su pecho.

En un movimiento rápido la rubia se sentó sobre el colchón, asustando a Mitsuru en el camino.

- _Solo sé que fui yo quien te besó y luego salí corriendo -_

 _\- Yo también recordé una vez que nos besamos, pero fui yo quien lo hizo en esa oportunidad, lo recordé la última vez que pilotamos a Genista y decidí no decir nada por la reciente noticia de tu embarazo, a todo eso ¿No has vuelto a ir con Ikuno? -_ la voz de Mitsuru casi sonó ansiosa, él estaba tan emocionado como Kokoro con la idea de que tuvieran un nuevo bebé.

Kokoro pareció pensarlo un poco, aunque sus esperanzas eran más grandes que sus dudas.

\- _Ella dijo que debía esperar seis días como máximo para que ocurra la concepción y alrededor de dos semanas para que alguno de sus exámenes lo detecte, así que si tenemos suerte dentro de unas semanas podríamos saber si hay un nuevo bebé en camino -_ seguida de sus palabras Kokoro acaricio su vientre y le entrego una sonrisa sincera a su esposo.

\- _De acuerdo al calendario que te dieron en el laboratorio, lo intentamos dentro de tu tiempo fértil, estoy seguro que dentro de poco tiempo vamos a tener otro bebé y Ai va a ser igual de feliz que nosotros con su nuevo hermanito -_

Con un leve movimiento Mitsuru le indico a su pareja que volviera a recostarse y ella rápidamente lo hizo, volviendo a acomodarse sobre el pecho de su amado.

\- _Mamá… -_

Ambos alzaron la vista hasta la entrada de la habitación, encontrándose con la pequeña silueta de Ai que los observaba fijamente mientras tenía abrazada a Genista.

\- _¿Qué sucede Ai? -_ tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo Kokoro se levantó de la cama y se arrodillo al lado de su hija, buscando alguna señal de dolor o lo que sea que la hubiera despertado.

\- _Quiedo domir aquí -_

No fueron necesarias las palabras para que la joven pareja aceptara nuevamente a su hija para que descansara junto a ellos, sabían que debían aprovechar el tiempo junto a ella, antes de que creciera lo suficiente para no necesitarlos para velar sus sueños.

* * *

Los tres meses siguientes pasaron rápido, tan rápido que el invierno ya se estaba haciendo presente.

Ichigo junto a Miku y Kokoro se encargaron de entregar la ropa de acorde a la estación, procurando que a nadie le faltara y que tampoco sobrara; no estaban en tiempos de desperdiciar prendas de vestir.

Mientras todas las muchachas se movían con sus respectivas responsabilidades la pequeña Ai dormía su siesta en su moisés hecho a medida por Mitsuru, el anterior que le habían regalado Futoshi y Zorome, ya era demasiado pequeño para ella.

\- _Esta es la última caja que queda por entregar_ \- anuncia Miku, soltando un poco de aire para simular que se sentía cansada.

\- _Son las nuestras, Kokoro las dejo para el final, ya le entregamos la ropa a las recientes madres -_ explica Ichigo, consiguiendo la atención total de sus dos amigas.

\- _Es genial que ya hayan nacido tres bebés_ _nuevos_ \- celebra Kokoro, cerciorándose de que Ai siguiera durmiendo en su canastillo.

Tanto Ichigo como Miku asintieron ante la acotación de Kokoro y las tres pensaban que mientras más niños llegaran al mundo todo seguiría mejorando para ellos.

\- _Así como vamos, cuando Ai cumpla los tres años ya van a haber casi siete bebés descontándola a ella y aun quedarían cuatro chicas por dar a luz_ \- Miku parecía querer gritar ante su alegría, pero se contuvo a sabiendas que podría despertar a Ai y eso sería darle trabajo extra a su amiga.

\- _No olvides a la pareja de Futoshi-kun_ -

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando antes de que cada una hiciera lo que quisiera en su tiempo libre, aunque tanto Miku como Kokoro sabían que Ichigo se iba a encerrar a trabajar para ignorar la ausencia de Goro, que había partido hace unos días en uno de los viajes más largos hasta el momento, estaría casi un año fuera y las dos chicas sabían que aún no era tan fácil de asumir para la peliazul.

La muchacha de coletas y la rubia se separaron en el primer piso de Nido, mientras Kokoro se dirigía a su casa para que Ai no estuviera al frio, Miku se iría hasta la oficina de Nana, donde se estaba trabajando la organización de una escuela para los nuevos niños.

En la casa 01 todo estaba tranquilo, Mitsuru se encontraba en Nido con la segunda Nana que estuvo a cargo del escuadrón 13, trabajando en los planos de las nuevas colonias; en las cuales la mayoría de la población había sugerido que los FranXX del escuadrón 13 debían utilizarse como monumentos y puntos de referencias dentro de la nueva geografía que se estaba estableciendo.

Luego de dejar a Ai dentro de su cama y asegurarse de que estuviera bien abrigada, Kokoro comenzó a limpiar su pequeño hogar y, ese era uno de sus afanes, el mantener su casa limpia y ordenada.

Cuando termino sus labores, la rubia se cercioró de que Ai aun estuviera dormida, aunque estaba segura de que despertaría en cualquier momento, su siesta no pasaba de las tres horas y ya llevaba más de dos descansando.

Aunque ahora Kokoro aprovecharía su tiempo libre y estaba segura que su hija no despertaría en lo que ella se daba una ducha rápida.

* * *

En el gran comedor estaba casi la mayoría de los parásitos y casi todos esos quedaron observando el camino que recorría cierta pequeña rubia mientras corría hasta donde ella sabía que se encontraría su papá.

Pasos atrás Kokoro la seguía con un caminar tranquilo, aunque al igual que Ai consiguió que todos la observaran, siempre había odiado llamar la atención, pero en esos momentos le daba igual.

\- _¡Kokoro-chan! -_ la voz de Zorome la saco de sus pensamientos y se enfocó en encontrarlo.

Cuando finalmente dio con la agitada mano del castaño se dirigió en su dirección, la cual no era donde se encontraba su mesa.

En cuanto ella entro en el campo periférico de sus amigos más cercanos ninguno dijo nada, habían quedado observándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, aunque había dos personas que parecía que no ocurría nada raro a su alrededor.

Incluso Mitsuru estaba observándola, con cierta felicidad en su rostro y una Ai abrazada a su cuello, la niña había encontrado a su padre y se pegó a su lado como si no lo hubiera visto en días.

\- _¿Por qué traes… -_ Miku no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Zorome se le adelanto con la respuesta a su pregunta.

 _\- ¡Ustedes volvieron a unir sus cuerpos! -_ gritó el antiguo piloto de Argéntea, consiguiendo que Kokoro y Mitsuru lo miraran con reprobación ante sus palabras.

\- _No creo que sea algo que quieran saber todos_ \- respondió Mitsuru con sequedad, consiguiendo que Zorome se avergonzara por lo que había dicho.

Ichigo que se encontraba un poco más separada de Kokoro en cuanto a distancia pareció entender lo que sucedía y por qué Kokoro volvía a llevar su vestido blanco con el listo celeste por debajo de los pechos, solo se volteó hasta Ikuno y Naomi, las dos únicas personas que parecían no estar sorprendidas.

\- _Nosotras le aconsejamos a Kokoro que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta que no hubieran posibilidades de pérdida_ \- explica Naomi al ver que Ichigo la observaba con curiosidad y complicidad.

\- _Aproximadamente son tres meses para eso, así que felicidades Mitsuru, ya solo faltan siete meses para que nazca el nuevo bebé_ \- agrega Ikuno, mientras observa que el rostro de Mitsuru se transforma en una gran sonrisa llena de alegría.

Lo siguiente que sucedió nadie lo esperaba, Mitsuru avanzo la corta distancia que lo separaba de Kokoro y la abrazó, aun cargando a Ai en sus brazos, fue tanta la emoción que no le importó que el resto lo viera besar a su esposa.

Seguido de Mitsuru luego llegaron las felicitaciones del resto de sus compañeros y fue Futoshi quien les dedico las palabras que más impactaron a la pareja.

\- _Estoy orgulloso de ustedes y espero que nuestros hijos sean grandes amigos -_ las palabras de Futoshi eran sinceras y fue Ai quien estiro sus brazos para poder abrazarlo, cosa que el ex piloto de Chlorophytum hizo con gusto.

\- _Gracias por todo tu apoyo Futoshi-kun -_

* * *

 _N/A: bueno bueno, tuve que separar el capítulo en dos, estuve toda una noche escribiendo y creo que se me pasó la mano jajaja_

 _Espero que el cap les guste, quise subirlo ya porque me desesperaba el saber que no he actualizado en más de una semana :c y bueno el resto del cap lo subiré por ahí por el sábado más tardar domingo, así que ya veremos el segundo embarazo de Kokoro, una Ai más grande y un Mitsuru menos tímido con su esposa_

 _Esoeso un beso y dejen sus bellas opiniones porque hacen feliz aqui a su escritora :3 Adiooos_


	15. Uno más

El segundo embarazo de Kokoro había sido completamente diferente al de Ai, mientras con su primer embarazo se la pasó con náuseas y ganas de comer diferentes comidas o mezclas raras, el segundo se había resumido a querer dormir la mayor parte del tiempo desde el quinto mes en adelante, un aumento drástico en las ganas de querer practicar sexo desde el cuarto mes; fue hasta su sexto mes de embarazo cuando Mitsuru puso el alto a la situación, a él no le desagradaba la idea de ser uno con su esposa, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño al bebé y por último los cambios de humor repentinos, eso era con lo que más le tocaba lidiar.

En el transcurso de esos casi cinco meses desde la noticia del nuevo bebé, Ai ya había cumplido los tres años y fue sorprendida por una improvisada fiesta organizada por Miku y Zorome, en la cual la pequeña dio a conocer los nombres que había escogido para su futuro hermanito.

Nadie estaba ajeno a la construcción de la escuela y se había decidido que Genista seria el monumento que pertenecería al edificio, era gracias a que sus pilotos fueron los primeros padres que el resto de los parásitos entendía que podían lograr más que pilotar un FranXX. Mientras tanto Argentea, Chlorophytum y Delphinium serían parte de sus propias colonias, con sus respectivos pilotos como huéspedes líderes, esa decisión había sido unánime por todo el resto de la población.

Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles para la madre de Ai y como consecuencia el pequeño Hideki nació dos meses antes de lo programado, dándoles uno que otro susto a sus padres.

A pesar de haber nacido con ocho meses de gestación el niño estaba sano, aunque un poco más pequeño por el hecho de ser un bebé prematuro.

Ikuno junto a Nana se encargaron específicamente de la salud de Kokoro e Hideki, mientras que el resto del escuadrón a excepción de Futoshi y su familia, se turnaban para cuidar de Ai en las noches cuando Mitsuru se quedaba en la habitación del hospital donde estaban siendo monitoreados su esposa y su segundo hijo.

\- _El estado de salud de Hideki debe ser monitoreado por los próximos dos meses -_ explica Naomi a un nervioso Mitsuru - _Aparte de ti, Ikuno y Nana-san nadie más podrá ingresar a la habitación, ni siquiera Ai, es por el bien del bebé_ -

\- _Ai ya quiere conocerlo_ \- susurra el con tristeza.

\- _Lo sé, pero debido a su nacimiento prematuro debe permanecer monitoreado y siempre al lado de Kokoro_ -

\- _Gracias Naomi… debo irme, no quiero dejar a Ai demasiado tiempo sola_ \- con esas palabras Mitsuru anuncia su partida y deja sola a Naomi en su oficina sin comentar nada más.

* * *

En las laderas donde crecía el cerezo que heredó Zero Two a la tierra, se encontraba Goro e Ichigo, quienes observaban como la menor recolectaba uno que otro trébol u algunos pétalos de cerezo y que en algunos momentos se los entregaba a la pareja como presente.

\- _Siempre que veo a Ai me pregunto cómo sería si nosotros tuviéramos un hijo_ \- suspira Ichigo con vergüenza, la cual era demostrada en sus mejillas.

Goro solo sonríe con su acción involuntaria.

\- _No te sonrojes, yo también me he preguntado eso_ \- responde el

\- _Ichíko…_ \- susurra Ai a unos metros de la joven, llamando la atención de ambos.

\- _¿Qué sucede pequeña?_ -

\- _Extaño a mi mamá_ \- suspira la niña con una mueca en su rostro.

Desde que Kokoro había dado a luz ya han pasado casi cuatro días y desde entonces Ai aún no lograba ver a su madre desde cerca, hace dos días la había visto pero ella estaba tras la puerta donde su mamá se estaba quedando.

\- _Tienes que estar tranquila, tu mama está bien y pronto va a volver con nosotros_ \- intenta explicar Goro, dulcificando un poco sus palabras para que Ai le comprendiera.

\- _Quiedo vela_ \- llora Ai, lanzándose en los brazos de Goro, pidiendo un abrazo de manera no verbal.

La parejo se observó por unos segundos y luego los ojos de ambos se enfocaron en esa pequeña silueta de cabello rubio que suspiraba entre un leve llanto.

Goro la cargo entre sus brazo, tal y como lo hacían todos cuando ella era más pequeña y bajo la atenta mirada de Ichigo comenzó a mecer a Ai con la intención de calmarla.

Al lado del rubio, Ichigo no podía evitar imaginarse a su pareja con un bebé en sus brazos, solo que en su imaginación el pequeño compartía algunas de sus características.

Luego de casi cuatro años juntos esta era la primera vez que Ichigo se imaginaba a Goro en el rol de padre, aunque aún no lograba hacerse la idea de verse a sí misma con el vientre abultado.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y cuando Hideki cumplió un mes de vida recibió la visita de una personita que había estado muy feliz con su llegada.

A pesar de que el bebé tenia restricción en cuanto a visitas, fue gracias a Goro que Ikuno acepto que Hideki recibiera la visita de su hermana mayor, aunque a mitad del primer mes Kokoro fue llevada a una de las pocas habitaciones que contaba con una gran ventana, por la cual el resto de los jóvenes logró conocer el nuevo bebé de la familia Kazokuichi, que significa " _Familia uno_ ".

\- _¿Poque tenno eto?_ \- pregunta Ai mirando fijamente a Ikuno.

\- _Así tu hermanito no se enfermara_ \- explica Ikuno con paciencia.

\- _¿No achís?_ \- pregunta nuevamente la niña, comprendiendo en su totalidad lo que había dicho la científica.

 _\- Así es Ai, con esto no habrán achís_ \- Ikuno no puede evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al presenciar lo inteligente que esa niña de tres años y medio era para su edad.

Los implementos que la niña mencionaba solo se trataban de una mascarilla que cubría la mayor parte de su pequeño rostro.

Fue Mitsuru quien la guio hasta la entrada de la habitación, con sus manos unidas, padre e hija caminaron a través de la puerta y en su interior Ai se aguantó las ganas de correr hacia su madre, la había extrañado demasiado, a pesar que luego de la primera semana Kokoro salía de la habitación unos momentos cada día para no dejar de lado a su hija mayor, consiguiendo como respuesta por parte de Ai que se aferrara a ella como si las hubieran separado por años.

El joven padre guio a su hija hasta la cama donde se encontraba Kokoro con su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

Los verdes ojos de Ai se abrieron en sorpresa al ver por primera vez tan de cerca a su hermano, literalmente el niño era igual a ella, cabello rubio y de tez blanca, aunque aún no veía sus ojos la niña sentía ganas de abrazarlo.

\- _Papá... Eh como yo_ \- susurra Ai con sorpresa.

\- _Ven cariño, acércate_ \- Kokoro no puede evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su hija.

La niña hizo caso a las palabras de su madre y quedó a unos centímetros del bebé.

\- _Ai, él es Hideki, tu hermanito_ \- Mitsuru los presenta y se siente orgulloso de ver la mirada llena de amor que Ai le estaba entregando al bebé.

En los brazos de Kokoro reposaba un pequeño bebé de un mes de vida, con sus cabellos rubios idénticos a los de su madre.

El niño movió levemente sus manos, para luego retorcerse y abrir sus grandes ojos, dejando ver su color azul profundo, la mirada del pequeño se enfocó rápidamente en su hermana, quien nunca lo había visto con sus ojos abiertos.

\- _¡Como mamá!_ \- exclama Ai al reconocer el color de ojos de su madre en su nuevo hermanito.

Mitsuru se agachó para quedar a la altura de Ai y que ambos pudieran observar a Hideki.

\- _Tu y el son las mejores partes de nosotros_ \- dice Mitsuru, consiguiendo que Kokoro y Ai se enfoquen en él.

\- _Mamá, vem a casa_ -pide Ai con tristeza en su voz, volviendo su atención hacia Kokoro.

Las noches en que se quedaba junto a alguno de los amigos de sus padres habían terminado hace una semana, desde entonces Ai y Mitsuru dormían solos en su casa, aunque la niña seguía sin acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su madre.

\- _Sólo uno días más cariño, mientras deberás seguir cuidando a papá_ \- explica Kokoro, haciendo sonreír a Mitsuru en el camino.

Ai ignoro las palabras de su madre, ya que se había enfocado en el pequeño bebé.

\- _Hola Hilleki soy Ai tu hemana mayod_ \- pronuncia la niña y con su pequeña mano acaricia los rubios cabellos de su hermano, logrando hacer que el bebé suelte una leve risa.

En su interior Kokoro deseaba que el mes de monitoreo que quedaba pasará rápido, no le era agradable el tener que estar encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, extrañaba mucho a su hija y a su esposo.

A pesar de las complicaciones que había tenido su segundo parto, la rubia pensaba que su hijo era uno de los mejores regalos que podía tener en la vida y se encargaría de cuidarlos a todos por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _No sé si lo notaron en el último capítulo, pero el niño se veía pequeño, aunque yo le doy como máximo seis años, claro que no se le ve su carita siento que él y Ai tienen una diferencia de tres años y meses, pero... por haber nacido prematuro es más pequeño físicamente para su edad, en mi mente pasa eso, no es canon jaja_

 _En cuanto al habla de Ai… se supone que en este capítulo ella tiene 3 años y 5 meses, aparte en el capítulo anterior Ikuno especificó que ella tiene un desarrollo cognitivo más amplio que un niño del pasado que tuvo a esa edad, todo según los viejos archivos._

 _Bueno aquí dejo el cap. 15, siento la demora pero resulta que estoy postulando a una beca para continuar estudiando una carrera que me convalide mi actual título universitario (para el cual aún me falta la práctica :) pero bueno, los trámites no me daban tiempo de coger el ordenador y escribir algo más elaborado: / aun así intentaré escribir todo el próximo capítulo este fin de semana, así el próximo sábado les dejo la actualización sin atraso :3_

 _Eso, un besote y un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!_


	16. Uno solo

**_N/A 1: Hola! Hoy dejare la nota antes ya que tengo que advertir que hay contenido +18, aunque intente hacerlo lo más cute posible, para no pasar a llevar a nadie en cuanto a la descripción del acto._**

 ** _Me disculpo si no les gusta el capítulo, todo esto llego hoy a mi mente. En la semana no pude escribir ya que me hicieron una cirugía y parecía muerta en vida Ja jaja, pero bueno eso quizás ni les interese. Solo discúlpenme si el capítulo no cumple sus expectativas :c_**

 ** _Yayaya dejen de leer esto y sigan con el cap! Pd. Lean la nota del final plz_**

* * *

\- _Recuerda que deben acercarse cuando Hachi-san te nombre_ \- dice Miku, quien lucía su largo cabello suelto y con uno que otro manchón blanco.

\- _Ai…_ \- se escucha a unos cuantos metros.

Cuando la niña escucho la voz de Hachi rápidamente se levantó de su silla y fue seguida por Hideki, su hermano menor. En las manos de ambos niños reposaban unas almohadillas que contenían una argolla cada una.

\- _Ponte aquí Hide_ \- dice la rubia mayor, posicionando a su hermano al costado de su madre, mientras que ella se ubicaba al lado de Mitsuru.

Kokoro y Mitsuru se encontraban frente a frente, ella con un sencillo vestido blanco y su cabello en una melena, mientras que Mitsuru traía un conjunto negro; había reemplazado su habitual vestimenta por algo que lo hiciera ver a la altura de su esposa, aunque él creía que eso nunca iba a ser posible.

Al lado de Kokoro, Hideki alzo su almohadilla, entregándole a su madre el anillo que traía, ella en respuesta se agacho un poco para acariciarle el rostro con ternura. Cuando volvió a estar de pie se enfocó en su esposo y en la renovación de sus votos, aunque para ellos era su boda, esa que habían olvidado a causas de otras personas en el pasado, por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado.

- _Yo, Kokoro… me vuelvo a entregar a ti, aquí en frente de las personas más importantes para ambos, para así seguir compartiendo mi vida junto a ti. Siempre podrás confiar en mí, no importa si es el peor de tus días porque yo me encargare de volverlo el mejor, estaré contigo en todas tus alegrías y por sobre todo en tus tristezas. Es gracias a ti que soy la mujer que está de pie hoy aquí, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo es tuyo, desde esos días en el invernadero hasta la eternidad -_ Luego de sus palabras Kokoro, con esa delicadeza que siempre la ha caracterizado, tomo la mano de Mitsuru para poner en su dedo anular ese anillo liso que había fabricado el mismo para ambos.

Ahora fue el turno de Ai, de alzar su pequeña almohada para que su padre tomara el anillo, Mitsuru le entrego una sonrisa y volvió su vista a Kokoro, su esposa.

\- _Desearía con mi vida poder recordar el día que decidí unirme a ti por primera vez, pero hoy yo, Mitsuru, elijo seguir caminando a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Quiero que seas mi compañera y yo ser tu compañero por el resto de nuestras vidas -_ dice y con mucho cuidado Mitsuru deslizo el anillo en el fino dedo de su amada.

Una vez que ambos intercambiaron sus anillos se separaron y fueron tomados de la mano por sus hijos quienes veían a sus padres con admiración.

Desde los asientos todos observaban a la primera familia que se había formado en esa nueva vida que llevaban. Tanto Miku como el resto de las chicas se habían aguantado las lágrimas durante la ceremonia, pero al momento en que la pareja se dedicó unas cuantas palabras las dejaron salir como si hubieran pasado años impidiéndoles el paso.

Por otro lado Futoshi observaba a sus amigos con el corazón lleno de orgullo y estaba feliz de saber que ellos recordarían esa ceremonia por el resto de sus vidas, con más razón aun ya que no existía nadie en el mundo que les pudiera desterrar esos recuerdos.

Hachi dio el fin a la ceremonia, la cual fue sellada por un beso tímido entre los novios, quienes en todo momento tuvieron la mirada de sus amigos sobre sí.

* * *

El día había sido largo para ellos. Luego de la ceremonia compartieron un pequeño banquete junto a toda la población, aunque se habían dedicado a compartir con sus hijos, eso era lo más importante para ellos; con la felicidad de esos dos niños ambos ya se sentían pagados.

Cuando llegó la noche ambos se dieron el tiempo para contarle un cuento a Hideki y para ayudar a Ai con sus tareas de la escuela; una vez que ambos rubios estuvieron dormidos, Kokoro y Mitsuru fueron a refugiarse a su cuarto, ese que compartían desde que habían decidido criar a su primer hijo juntos y ese era el mismo lugar que planeaban compartir por lo que les quedaba de vida.

\- _Fue un excelente día_ \- menciona Mitsuru, quitándose la parte superior de su traje. Observando como Kokoro se pone su típico camisón de pijama.

\- _Me alegra que los niños se divirtieran tanto_ \- dice Kokoro, sentándose en su lado de la cama.

Las blancas sabanas se hunden ante la presencia de la chica.

Mitsuru termino de vestirse para dormir y se acercó a la cama desde su lado, espero a que su esposa se acostara para poder apagar la luz desde el borde de la pared que le correspondía.

\- _No debiste hacer otros anillos_ \- susurra ella, observando la nueva argolla que reposaba en su dedo anular.

\- _¿No te gustan?_ \- pregunta Mitsuru.

\- _Me encanta, solo extrañare la antigua, aunque gracias a Goro-kun sé que esa también la hiciste tu_ \- responde ella con su típica sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

Con timidez Mitsuru acaricio la mano de Kokoro, consiguiendo que ella se acercara a su rostro para depositar un beso en su mejilla como respuesta, al separarse lo observo a los ojos y con un rubor en el rostro se acercó lo suficiente para unir sus labios.

Los besos imprevistos siempre habían hecho que Mitsuru se sonrojara y esta no iba a ser la excepción, su cuerpo reacciona cuando los suaves labios de su esposa se presionan contra los suyos, y no duda en devolverle el beso. Pareciera que estuviera hambriento por un beso de esos luego del beso tierno que habían compartido en la tarde.

Cuando se separan para respirar Mitsuru apoya una mano tras la cabeza de Kokoro, para incrementar la intensidad del beso que volvía a iniciar.

Él la acerca más a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que pueda sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Kokoro se acomoda y ambos pueden sentir como sus corazones se aceleran, una vez más; al mismo tiempo.

Mitsuru pasa sus dedos por las curvas del cuerpo de Kokoro sobre el pijama, consiguiendo que ella tiemble como respuesta a su tacto. Sus labios continúan moviéndose uno contra el otro hasta que las manos de Mitsuru finalmente alcanzan debajo de su camisón para acariciar con delicadeza su tibia piel.

Kokoro arrastra besos a lo largo del cuello de su esposo, sonriendo para sí misma mientras inhala bruscamente. El aire se vuelve demasiado húmedo con cada beso compartido, así que ella agarra la delgada camiseta de Mitsuru con un poco de brusquedad.

\- _Quítatela_ \- pide con tono de súplica.

Él cumple con facilidad y levanta los brazos mientras ella ayuda a quitarse la camiseta. Ella presiona su palma contra su pecho desnudo y le proporciona otro beso en sus labios. Mitsuru suavemente gime y lentamente levanta su camisón.

Un calor familiar se estaba acumulando entre sus piernas y ninguno de los dos iba a hacer algo por apagarlo; amaban esa sensación de volverse uno solo mientras se demostraban su amor.

Dejaron que sus cuerpos se movieran por instinto, mientras sus manos seguían apoyadas en sus caderas. Empujando hacia adelante para profundizar el beso si es que aún se podía considerar esa opción, Kokoro se estremeció cuando las manos de Mitsuru iniciaron su viaje por debajo de la tela, deteniéndose en una de las partes más sensibles de su anatomía, sus senos.

Solo bastaron una caricias y rápidamente el camisón fue retirado por Mitsuru quien lo lanzo sin preocuparse por donde caería, dejándola solo en sus bragas la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, sacándole un sonoro suspiro en el camino.

\- _Mitsuru… -_ suspira, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

Necesitaron unos segundos para finalmente eliminar las prendas que restaban, tanto los pantaloncillos como las bragas habían ido a parar junto al camisón.

\- _¿Quieres hacerlo? Si estás muy…_ \- dice Mitsuru conteniendo la respiración, pero es interrumpido por Kokoro de manera brusca.

\- _Sé que no quieres detenerte_ \- susurra contra su oído, enviando un escalofrió a través de la espalda de Mitsuru. - _Y yo tampoco quiero_ \- finaliza ella.

Esta vez fue el quien atento con violencia contra los labios de Kokoro, quien seguía sobre él. El beso fue respondido con la misma velocidad que llego y con la ayuda de ambos Kokoro se acomodó sobre Mitsuru, lo suficiente para poder unirse completamente.

Los primeros minutos permitieron que sus cuerpos se movieran con demasiada delicadeza. Mitsuru estaba siendo paciente ante la idea de explorar nuevamente el cuerpo de su esposa; sus manos subían y bajan por su suave espalda, y se detenían en su lugar favorito; sus caderas. Con suaves caricias sus manos volvieron a sus pechos y por una milésima de segundo sintió que había algo diferente en ellos, el pensamiento desapareció cuando Kokoro inicio un vaivén con más intensidad.

Dejo que Kokoro se moviera sobre él para disfrutar de la dicha pura de estar unidos. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, enredando una de sus manos en su corta melena mientras la otra reposaba en su cintura.

Ella gimió contra sus labios al sentir que él entraba y salía. Tuvo una leve sensación de tensión con cada empuje que el solo detuvo hasta que Kokoro estuvo a punto de gritar.

\- _Mitsuru… -_ gimió al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía en torno a su amante.

\- _Ah -_ dejo escapar al sentir como las uñas de Kokoro se clavaban en su espalda.

Besó el lugar donde el cuello de Kokoro se unía con su hombro y empujo profundamente dentro de ella, con rapidez el fuego que ella sentía en su vientre estalló, dejándola en un estado de dicha y con el aliento a medio pulmón. Con fuerza Mitsuru aferro sus manos a las caderas de Kokoro, mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza contra su cuello, dejando escapar más de un gemido contra el oído de Mitsuru.

Empujo su cuerpo hacia abajo una última vez, para que este se encontrara con su impulso y así poder derramarse dentro de ella, dejando salir un gemido mezclado de un suspiro.

Su cuerpo colapsó sobre Mitsuru, totalmente agotado mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera sobre la almohada, ambos estaban con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo. Se quedaron así hasta que sus respiraciones hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Con poca dificultad Mitsuru paso la sabana sobre sus cuerpos, para así cubrir su desnudes.

Apoyada contra su pecho, Kokoro no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de su amante de penetrantes ojos verdes, mientras que él tenía uno de sus brazos bajo su cuello y la atraía contra su cuerpo.

Kokoro sabía que nunca podría amar a alguien de la misma forma que amaba al hombre junto a ella y también sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, lo sabía desde que Mitsuru la había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida juntos y ella no le iba a contradecir eso.

- _mmm… -_ se queja ella, consiguiendo la atención de Mitsuru de manera rápida.

\- _¿Te hice daño?_ \- pregunta con preocupación, siempre había tenido la sensación de que podía hacerle daño a su esposa, pero ella nunca se quejaba luego del acto.

\- **_Estoy embarazada_** -

* * *

 ** _N/A 2: Buenooooo, en este capitulo ya han pasado ya casi 7 años desde que Kokoro y Mitsuru han decidido caminar juntos en la vida *-* Aquí Ai ya tiene seis años y medios, mientras que Hideki tiene tres añitos *-* Se viene la segunda nenaaaa!_**

 ** _Buenobueno, me gustaría interactuar con los lectores de la historia, asi que desde este cap en adelante responderé todo TODO jajajaj, digan lo que gusten en los comentarios y si gustan me hablan por mensaje, es solo una idea…_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos la próxima semana! Besooooos!_**


	17. Entrelazados a pesar de todo

\- _Di ahhh_ \- pide Mitsuru.

\- _Ahhh_ -

Con mucho cuidado el joven padre guió el cepillo dental dentro de la boca de Hideki, mientras que unos asientos más allá Kokoro hacia un par de trenzas en el cabello de Ai.

Eso era lo último que hacía la pareja antes de que sus hijos partieran a la escuela, para luego ello irse a sus tareas designadas desde el inicio de la nueva era.

Kokoro se encargaba de la confección de vestuario, siendo ayudada por un par de chicas, mientras que Mitsuru cumplía el rol de arquitecto como se le llamaba antiguamente y ayudaba a Hachi con la planificación de los nuevos edificios y la forma en la que los levantarían.

Cuando ambos niños estuvieron listos, se dirigieron hasta la mesa, de donde Ai recogió sus libros y los de su hermanito.

\- _Recuerden portarse bien con Zorome y Miku_ \- les dice Kokoro con la intención de sonar severa, aunque a los oídos de sus hijos ella se seguía escuchando adorable.

\- _Yo siempre me porto bien mamá_ \- celebra Ai con orgullo en su rostro - _Soy la mayor del grupo así que debo ser la mejor_ -

Mitsuru observaba como su hija hablaba, mientras cargaba en sus hombros a Hideki, que sólo miraba en dirección a su madre y su hermana, de forma intercalada.

En cosa de segundos la pequeña familia salió de su hogar, con el propósito de dejar a sus hijos en la escuela donde reposaba su antiguo Franxx, Genista. Aunque desde donde se encontraban era fácil distinguir a los robots estos se encontraban bastante alejados de donde residían los antiguos parásitos.

\- _Mamá... ¿Zorome y Miku-san son como tú y papá?_ \- pregunta Ai, que va cogida de la mano de su madre y con su pregunta ambos adultos se enfocaron en ella.

\- _Zorome-san o Zorome-sensei, no puedes ir por ahí faltándole el respeto a tu maestro_ \- la reprende Kokoro con el rostro totalmente serio.

\- _Pero si él es mi Darling, no puedo decirle Zorome-sensei_ \- argumenta la mayor de los niños.

Con una sacudida de cabeza y una pequeña risa Mitsuru se dirige hacia su hija, con la intención de corregir su argumento, aunque él sabía que discutir con Ai era un tanto difícil, ya que sus conocimientos eran demasiado avanzados para sus seis años.

\- _Fuera de la escuela puedes decirle Zorome, pero allá tienes que demostrarle respeto, recuerda que él es un adulto_ \- explica Mitsuru con suavidad, Kokoro a su lado lo observa con dulzura en su rostro.

- _La única adulta es Miku-san, mi Darling es como un niño, siempre juega con los niños del curso menor Argentea_ -

Una risa salió de los labios de Mitsuru y Kokoro, ambos sabían que las palabras de su hija eran verdad. A pesar de que Zorome era uno de los maestros a cargo de la escuela él prefería jugar con los niños más pequeños, para él esa era la mejor educación que podían darle a las nuevas generaciones.

Hideki que estaba en los hombros de su padre comenzó a moverse, dándole a entender a Mitsuru que quería bajar, el menor de los hijos de la pareja era un poco más tímido que Ai, siempre hablaba lo necesario cuando estaba en presencia de los adultos a menos que estuviera con sus compañeros de la escuela o con su amigo inseparable Tadashi, el hijo mayor de Futoshi.

\- _Papá, ajame_ \- dice el niño desde la altura. Mitsuru no demoró en dejarlo sobre la superficie.

\- _Vamos, ya estamos cerca de Genista_ \- les recuerda Kokoro, consiguiendo que ambos niños se entusiasmaran con ir más rápido hasta la escuela.

El resto del camino fue animado, pero sólo porque Hideki y Ai apuraban el paso de sus padres.

Sólo se podía percibir calma en el ambiente y a lo lejos se observaba a varias familias de camino a la escuela, para dejar a los pequeños de tres y cuatro años en el curso menor "Argentea" que era dirigido por Zorome y el resto de los niños de cinco y siete años donde sólo Ai estaba próxima a cumplir los sietes años de edad, ellos pertenecían al primer año Strelizia liderado por Miku. El nombre que se le había otorgado al último curso era porque sus pilotos eran siempre los primeros en batalla, mientras que el curso Argentea se caracterizaba como el más inocente tal como lo habían sido sus pilotos.

\- _¿Mamá puedo ir con Tahashi?_ \- pregunta Hideki, tironeando el vestido de su madre con una mano y con la otra apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo junto a sus padres.

\- _Ve con cuidado_ \- responde Kokoro con su tono dulce.

\- _Yo iré donde Miku-san_ \- exclama Ai - _Los quiero, también te quiero a ti_ \- esa última frase iba en dirección al vientre de Kokoro, quien se encontraba ya en los inicios del tercer mes de embarazo, aunque su vientre seguía igual de plano que como el primer mes.

\- _Pórtate bien y cuida de Hideki_ \- pide Kokoro, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro ante las palabras que le había dedicado Ai a su nuevo bebé en desarrollo.

- _Nosotros te amamos_ \- exclama Mitsuru, recibiendo una sonrisa llena de inocencia por la mayor de sus hijos.

Ambos padres esperaron hasta que sus retoños ingresaran al pequeño edificio y partieron rumbo a sus trabajos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La conversación fluyó durante todo el camino, hasta que ambos se detuvieron en frente del taller que había improvisado Mitsuru junto a otros parásitos.

Mitsuru coge la mano de Kokoro con la intención de despedirse.

\- _Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo_ \- murmura.

\- _Sí_ \- afirma Kokoro - _Yo pasaré por los chicos a la escuela_ -

El niega ante las palabras de su esposa. Desde que Mitsuru supo que Kokoro nuevamente estaba en cinta se ha preocupado más de las actividades que ella usualmente hacía, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que pasó con Hideki hace unos años, él estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos soportaría ver a uno de sus hijos tan delicados de salud.

\- _Yo pasare por ellos y todos iremos a casa_ \- sentencia Mitsuru con voz seria.

\- _Te amo, cuídate en el trabajo y saluda a Hachi de mi parte_ -

\- _Claro, también te amo -_ responde él.

* * *

 **Tres meses después**

El estómago de Kokoro crecía lentamente y ya se encontraba en los últimos días de su quinto mes de embarazo. Nuevamente todo el mundo se ha preocupado de cuidarla, no era fácil para la comunidad el olvidar cuando Kokoro dio a luz a Hideki, a quien le faltaron un par de meses de gestación y desde entonces se le estaba dando más cuidados a las futuras madres, especialmente en esta ocasión.

Mientras los niños están en el colegio y Mitsuru en sus obligaciones, Kokoro ha decidido delegar un poco de trabajo a sus compañeras y permanecer un tiempo en casa descansando, incluso a veces se iba a visitar a Ichigo en el Nido de pájaros, a quien ayudaba un poco con la organización de la ciudad.

La vestimenta de Kokoro volvía a ser su vestido blanco, aunque su cabello ahora estaba suelto, ya que su melena no le permitía atarla.

\- _Kokoro..._ \- dice Ichigo desde su asiento.

Cuando los ojos de la rubia se enfocan en su amiga no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa como respuesta.

- _Dime -_ responde ella.

\- _Quiero... quiero saber algo..._ \- Ichigo duda mientras habla, logrando que Kokoro se interese más en lo que quería decir. - _¿E-es difícil ser mamá? -_

Kokoro sonríe y deja sobre la mesa la carpeta que tenía entre las manos para así enfocarse en Ichigo.

\- _Si lo haces con amor, nunca será difícil -_ explica la joven madre - _¿Goro-kun y tu planean tener un bebe?_ \- pregunta.

\- _No hemos vuelto a tocar el tema, pero yo no descarto la posibilidad, aunque primero quiero encargarme de todo lo que hay que hacer aquí -_ dice la peliazul, con un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

Ambas chicas quedan en silencio luego de las palabras de Ichigo, aunque había algo que no cuadraba en la mente de Kokoro.

\- _¿Ustedes lo han intentado?_ \- consulta Kokoro con timidez.

Ichigo rápidamente se sonroja ante la pregunta.

\- _No tantas veces como Mitsuru y tú, pero si_ \- responde ella con vergüenza.

\- _¡Hey! No encuentro que sea malo que tengamos tres hijos, Futoshi-kun ya tiene dos_ \- exclama la joven con su vientre abultado y de paso deja salir una risa cómica.

\- _Realmente los admiro, fueron los primeros en tener un bebé por concepción humana y aun así no tienen miedo de seguir teniendo más -_

Kokoro parece pensar las palabras de Ichigo, aunque rápidamente la respuesta llega a su mente y no se abstiene de hacérsela saber a la peliazul.

\- _Nuestros hijos son una mejor versión de nosotros mismos, tengo que reconocer que de no ser por Ai quizás Mitsuru-kun y yo no estaríamos juntos. Ella es la muestra de que si nos amamos antes de que alteraran nuestros recuerdos y también nos demostró que podemos seguir juntos sin importar que hicieran con nuestros sentimientos. Hideki, Ai y el bebé son el mejor ejemplo de que Mitsuru-kun y yo siempre estaremos **entrelazados a pesar de todo** \- _

Las palabras de Kokoro hicieron reflexionar a Ichigo, aunque sus pensamientos nunca llegaron a los oídos de la chica de cabellos rubios.

En su interior Ichigo afirmaba cada una de las palabras de Kokoro, aunque discernía del hecho de que sus memorias alteradas hubieran sido un impedimento para que estuvieran juntos.

Ella había presenciado como se miraban y como interactuaban entre si antes de ese terrible episodio que los había marcado para siempre como pareja, pero estaba feliz al ver como superaban ese obstáculo, por sobre todo por el amor y los buenos valores que les entregaban a sus hijos.

Realmente esos dos niños los reflejaban, en cuanto a su bondad y al amor e Ichigo estaba segura de que el nuevo bebé sería igual que sus hermanos, un alma rodeada de amor y calor familiar.

* * *

 **N/A: Mi telefono ha muerto y tenia tres capitulos escritos ahí:C asi que tardaré más de una semana en actualizar, me disculpo por el atraso:CCC espero que el capitulo les guste y no olviden dejarme su opinion, ya saben que valoro mucho sus comentarios :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


	18. ¡Bienvenida Mirai!

_\- ¡Felicidades Ai-chan! -_

Ese grito logró captar la atención de todos los presentes. Era fácil reconocer al pequeño que había gritado y ahora iba corriendo de camino hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia junto a su padre.

Koichi traía en sus manos una pequeña flor, ya que sabía que eran las favoritas de la niña.

Cuando el niño de apenas cinco años estuvo a unos pasos de Ai se detuvo y su rostro se había vuelto rojo, ya que el padre de su amiga estaba junto a ella, casi todos los niños veían a Mitsuru como alguien serio, ya que el hombre de apenas 23 años se mostraba como el padre maduro que era desde que había nacido su primer hijo.

 _\- Ve con Koichi-kun hija -_ Mitsuru indica con serenidad hasta el niño, que sigue en silencio y con la flor aún en sus manos.

 _\- Buenos días Mitsuru-sama_ \- Saluda el niño con una pequeña reverencia para saludar al adulto.

Ai que se encontraba al lado de su padre sonrió, siempre le causaba gracia que sus amigos se dirigieran a su padre como " _Mitsuru-sama"._

 _\- Hola Ko-kun_ \- Saluda Ai, uniéndose a la conversación.

El niño se sonrojó ante el saludo de Ai, aunque eso no era raro en él, siempre que hablaba con ella no podía evitar el ponerse nervioso.

\- _Fe-feliz cumpleaños número 7_ \- susurra el pequeño, extendiendo sus manitos hacia Ai para entregarle la flor.

\- _Muchas gracias_ \- responde la niña y con sus pequeñas manos recibió la flor, esa que era su favorita desde hace años, una Strelizia - _¿Vendrás a casa en la tarde?_ \- consulta con felicidad.

Desde hace siete años atrás se había acostumbrado a celebrar el día que había nacido cada niño y hasta el día de hoy se seguía llevando a cabo esa actividad, era una forma de recordarse entre todos que los niños eran motivo de celebración ya que por ellos los nuevos adultos buscaban la forma de seguir mejorando el mundo en que viven.

\- _¡Mamá dijo que sí!_ \- exclama Koichi con felicidad - _también dijo que le llevaría un regalo a Kokoro-sama y al nuevo_ bebé - cuando nombró a Kokoro el pequeño no pudo evitar mirar a Mitsuru, como si le pidiera permiso para nombrar a su esposa.

\- _Los esperaremos entonces, Kokoro-san igual tiene un presente para tu hermanita_ \- dice Mitsuru, dejando ver una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a Koichi.

\- _¿Papá no debíamos ir a casa de Goro-san?_ \- pregunta Ai con inocencia.

 _\- Cierto. Koichi-kun debemos irnos, creo que deberías volver donde tus padres -_ Mitsuru indica hasta el árbol donde se encontraba la familia del pequeño.

 _\- Sí, adiós Ai-chan, Mitsuru-sama_ \- se despide Koichi con una reverencia para ambos y luego emprende camino hasta donde se encuentran sus padres y su pequeña hermanita.

 _\- Nos vemos más tarde_ \- murmura Ai, agitando su mano hacia donde había emprendido camino Koichi.

* * *

En el jardín de su casa Kokoro se encargaba de preparar una merienda para todas las personas que irían a celebrar el séptimo año de su hija, aunque a sus 9 meses de embarazo su movilidad se veía limitada y por eso estaba siendo apoyada por Cho y Miku.

La menor de las chicas, Cho de 14 años se encargaba de los lugares que ocuparían los compañeros de clase de Ai, mientras Miku adornaba el lugar con algunas flores de Strelizia.

Kokoro por su lado se había sentado ya fatigada, su prominente barriga lograba hacer que se cansara más rápido.

\- _Kokoro-chan ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?_ \- pregunta la menor de las tres chicas.

 _\- No te preocupes Cho-chan, estoy bien, sólo que el bebé está moviéndose mucho_ \- responde la rubia, mientras sus manos acariciaban su barriga con cariño.

Miku que se mantenía en silencio observaba a su amiga y no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa, Kokoro estaba viviendo lo que había deseado de joven, el dejar una marca para el futuro y su familia era la mejor prueba de ello.

\- _¿Qué nombre le pondrás al bebé?_ \- pregunta la pelirroja, dejando de lado sus tareas.

\- _Ai eligió los nombres, en caso de ser niño se llamará Seki y de ser niña Mirai_ \- explica Kokoro.

 _\- ¿Dejarán que Ai-chan siempre elija los nombres de sus nuevos bebés? -_ consulta Cho con curiosidad.

Kokoro parece analizar la pregunta, aunque su rostro no deja de mostrar nunca esa dulce sonrisa que posee.

 _\- Ella escogió el nombre de Hideki por sí sola, pero Mitsuru-kun la ayudó está vez -_

Las tres chicas quedaron en silencio, aunque este duro poco, ya que se sintió un golpe dentro de la casa. Por su lado Miku alzó el rostro con preocupación, ya que alguien podría haberse lastimado adentro.

 _\- Mamá... -_ se escucha tras la puerta que da al jardín, aunque esta aún no era abierta.

 _\- Creo que Hideki ha despertado de su siesta_ \- dice Kokoro, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitiría.

A pesar del intento de Kokoro, Cho fue más rápida que ella y se acercó hasta la puerta, para abrirla y encontrarse con un Hideki que tenía su rostro somnoliento.

 _\- ¡Cho!_ \- celebra el niño al ver que su amiga estaba en su casa.

 _\- ¡Hola Hideki-kun!_ \- Saluda la joven.

Rápidamente el niño se acercó hasta Cho para abrazarla, aunque se separó de ella al ver que su madre lo observaba. Su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo, para tener casi cuatro años Hideki era bastante tímido, sobre todo si se trataba de su madre.

\- _¿Qué sucede cariño?_ \- pregunta Kokoro con ternura.

\- _Mamá te quiedo_ \- dice el en respuesta, siempre se había sentido mal por darle más atención a otra persona cuando su madre estaba presente.

 _\- Yo también te quiero_ \- Ella se acercó hasta su hijo y le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza.

 _\- ¿Puedo saludar a mi hemanito?_ \- consulta el niño con timidez.

 _\- Adelante -_

\- _Hola Mise_ \- susurra Hideki contra el vientre de su madre, con una mano había hecho contacto con la barriga en forma de saludó.

 _\- ¿Mise?_ \- pregunta Miku unos pasos alejados de Cho, Kokoro e Hideki.

\- _Es la unión de los nombres para el bebé, como no sabemos su género Ai e Hideki lo llaman así_ \- explica Kokoro.

\- _Hola Miku-sensei_ \- saluda el niño al ver a su maestra.

A pesar de haberse criado junto a los amigos de sus padres el hijo de Kokoro y Mitsuru siempre le demostraba respeto a cada uno de ellos, quizás porque los veía demasiado mayores que él, a diferencia de su hermana mayor que había nacido cuando la mayoría de los ex-parásitos bordeaban los 14 y 17 años de edad.

 _\- Mamá tengo hambe_ -

 _\- Iré por tu biberón, espera aquí junto a Cho-chan_ \- dice Kokoro.

\- _¡No!_ \- exclama Miku desde donde se encontraba. - _Yo iré, Kokoro apenas se puede la barriga y ya ha trabajado mucho por hoy_ \- sentencia la pelirroja consiguiendo la atención de todos en el jardín.

\- _Gacias Miku-sensei_ \- dice Hideki haciendo una leve reverencia hasta su maestra.

Miku le regaló una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa de su amiga para ir a conseguir el biberón del menor.

Mientras están a la espera de Miku, Cho tomó los adornos que tenía la pelirroja y continuó posicionándolos por el lugar.

Donde se encontraban madre e hijo se estaba desarrollando una conversación en torno a la decoración que había en el jardín de su casa.

\- _¿Mi one-san está con papá?_ \- pregunta el pequeño rubio de ojos azul zafiro.

\- _Están en casa de Goro e Ichigo_ -

\- _Cuando llegue le entegade su degalo_ \- menciona Hideki con orgullo.

En su interior Kokoro se sentía orgullosa de la relación que tenían sus hijos y esperaba con algarabía que el nuevo bebé recibiera ese amor de parte de sus hermanos.

Cho no podía dejar de conmoverse ante las palabras de Hideki, aunque sentía más ternura al escucharlo hablar ya que el pequeño tenía problemas para pronunciar la letra r, pero no por eso dejaba de ser inteligente.

* * *

\- _¡Pide un deseo enana!_ \- grita Zorome, que se encontraba frente a la festejada.

Mitsuru se encontraba en frente de su hija, estaba sosteniendo un pastel que había hecho Futoshi para ella. La gracia era que Ai soplara la única vela que había sobre la tarta y que de paso pidiera un deseo.

\- _Quiero que mi hermanito nazca sano, para que mamá y papá estén felices -_ susurra Ai, para luego apagar la vela.

Cuando la niña alzo su rostro logro ver a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y por otro lado su padre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ella sonrió en dirección a Mitsuru, pero su expresión cambio al ver a su mamá limpiarse el rabillo de los ojos.

\- _¿¡Mamá estas bien!?_ \- pregunta Ai con miedo y acercándose rápidamente a Kokoro.

\- _Estoy feliz, ya estás muy grande -_ dice Kokoro, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos.

Todos los presentes estaban conmovidos por las palabras de Ai. Entre las personas se podía ver a Miku limpiándose las lágrimas y a Zorome que la observaba con orgullo. Ichigo y Goro tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Futoshi y su familia estaban felices por ella. Ikuno y Naomi la observaban con una leve sonrisa, ya que Ai cada vez sorprendía más con su intelecto tan avanzado.

La velada culmino con una emocionada Ai que abría los presentes que habían traído sus amigos.

No eran regalos extravagantes. Sus compañeros de la escuela le habían traído un set de dibujo, ya que la niña se destacaba bastante en esa tarea; Zorome y Miku le entregaron un collar, el cual era bastante similar al que ellos tenían, solo que el de Ai tenía la forma de un corazón, también tenía tallado su nombre en la parte de atrás. Ichigo y Goro le hicieron entrega de una flor exótica, al parecer Goro la había traído de su última excursión, el regalo había conseguido que Ai vibrara de alegría, mostrándole a todos los presentes su nueva flor. Ikuno y Naomi habían hecho algo diferente, dándole como presente una imagen de ella y sus padres cuando la niña recién había nacido. Pero el regalo que más había disfrutado había sido el de Futoshi y Nimiko, la pareja había confeccionado el pastel, este tenía dibujado a Ai en el medio y atrás de ella se podía ver a Genista, el Franxx que había pertenecido a sus padres.

Aunque sin duda el mejor regalo para Ai era que su madre y su hermano estuvieran bien, la niña tenía recuerdos borrosos de cuando nació Hideki y sabía perfectamente que su madre junto a su hermano habían estado lejos de ella y su padre por complicaciones en el embarazo. Ai deseaba con su alma no volver a pasar por algo así, ella amaba mucho a su familia como para verlos así otra vez.

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

\- ¡ _Nos vemos mañana Tadashi_! - se despide Ai del hijo mayor de Futoshi.

\- _Adiós_ \- fue lo único que respondió el niño, aparte de Koichi, Tadashi igual se sonrojaba cuando Ai se dirigía hacia él.

La hija mayor de Mitsuru y Kokoro cogió la mano de Hideki, para emprender el camino a casa. Desde que su madre había entrado al último mes de embarazo ella había querido ser de ayuda para sus padres, dejando que Mitsuru siguiera contribuyendo en sus ocupaciones diarias y permitiendo que Kokoro descansara en casa.

El día que Ai había cumplido los siete años les había pedido a sus padres permiso para irse sola con Hideki hasta la escuela y lo mismo para volver a casa. En un principio ambos padres dudaron, pero la obstinación de su hija los convenció, pero llegando al acuerdo de que su padre los acompañaría hasta el lugar que se cruzaba el camino a la escuela y el camino a Nido, desde ahí en adelante ellos irían solos y de regreso a casa podían ir solos, pero los primeros días fueron acompañados por Miku hasta el mismo punto que usaban de separación al ir a la escuela.

De camino a casa ambos niños jugaron un poco, siempre siendo cuidadosos ya que era una de las condiciones que sus padres les habían dado.

No era demasiada la distancia entre la escuela y la colonia en la que Vivian, una vez que pasaban por el puente que unía ambas locaciones ambos se debatían en una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a saludar a mamá.

Nunca esperaron que ese día la situación fuera diferente.

Hideki había sido el primero en llegar a la puerta de casa, sin saber que Ai le había dado la ventaja solo para verlo feliz.

Ambos hermanos ingresaron a la vivienda y se extrañaron de no encontrar a su madre en la sala. Hideki camino hasta su habitación para dejar sus dos libros en su mesita, donde correspondían. Ai por su lado camino hasta la habitación de sus padres y al abrir la puerta se encontró con ella vacia, pero algo llamo su atención, los zapatos de cama de su madre estaban en su lugar y se supone que esos son los únicos que usaba en casa.

\- _Mamá no puede salir de casa…_ \- murmura Ai para sí misma.

\- _¡Mamá!_ \- se escucha desde el jardín.

Rápidamente Ai salió de la habitación, haciéndose camino hasta el jardín.

Cuando salió de casa se encontró a Hideki y a su madre, al parecer su hermano había encontrado a su madre en el piso.

Alrededor de Kokoro se veía claramente una poza de agua y ella no entendía a que se debía eso.

\- _¿¡Mamá estas bien!? ¿¡Te has lastimado!?_ \- exclama la niña con susto.

La respiración de Kokoro se veía acelerada y a su lado Hideki no entendía que pasaba.

\- V-ve por Nana-san - susurra Kokoro con dificultad para respirar.

\- _P-pe-pero_ \- balbucea Ai con susto.

\- _¡El bebé va a nacer Ai!_ \- exclama la joven madre con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a sus hijos.

Solo fueron necesarias esas palabras para que Ai comenzara a correr fuera de la casa.

* * *

Había corrido lo más que su cuerpo le permitía, hasta poder encontrar a Nana; quien estaba junto a Hachi en nido como siempre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Ai le explico lo mejor que pudo la situación y Nana con rapidez llamó a Nani, la cuidadora que había sido su reemplazo años atrás. Mientras Nani intentaba calmar un poco a Ai, Nana envió el aviso al comunicador de Mitsuru y le encargo a Hachi que contactara a Ikuno y Naomi para ir a atender a Kokoro lo antes posible.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Nana se sorprendió al encontrar a Kokoro tratando de tranquilizar a Hideki, cuando era ella quien se encontraba en una situación totalmente exasperante.

\- _Nani pon agua a hervir y Ai, trae toallas limpias_ \- ordeno Nana, para proceder a ayudar a Kokoro.

Las recién nombradas corrieron a sus tareas, mientras Nana cogía a Kokoro con mucho cuidado por la cintura y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Con extrema delicadeza ambas caminaron hasta la casa. Como pudo Kokoro se sentó en el sofá, siendo observada por Hideki desde lejos.

\- _El agua esta lista_ \- avisa Nani.

\- _¡AH!_ \- exclama Kokoro, comenzando a sudar de la nada.

El sonido de la puerta alerto a todos los presentes de que alguien había legado pero nadie miro para ver quién era.

\- _¡KOKORO-SAN!_ -grita Mitsuru con susto, acercándose hasta Ai, que veía como su madre se quejaba.

- _Vas a recibir al bebé, ten_ \- sentencia Nana en dirección a Mitsuru, entregándole una de las toallas que había traído Ai.

Las respiraciones irregulares de Kokoro lograron hacer que Mitsuru no se negara, el hombre estaba asustado, pero no iba a negarse a ayudar a su esposa que ya estaba en trabajo de parto.

\- _Ai, llévate a Hideki a su cuarto_ \- pide Nani.

Ai no respondió, pero si cumplió la orden de la mujer.

\- _Ya sabes cómo es esto, controla tus respiraciones y cuando te diga vas a pujar_ \- dice Nana con seriedad.

Kokoro solo asintió.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Kokoro lograra controlar sus respiraciones y de vez en cuando soltaba un quejido que los alertaba de que el bebé si o si nacería ahí.

\- _A la cuenta de tres vas a pujar lo más que puedas_ \- susurra Nana con cariño.

Mitsuru observaba como ambas mujeres se comunicaban, para él era algo nuevo el estar en un parto, ya que cuando sus otros hijos habían nacido Kokoro había dado a luz en el hospital de Nido.

\- _Uno…_ \- susurra Nana, enfocándose en la respiración de Kokoro - _Dos…_ \- vuelve a susurrar - _¡Tres!_ -

\- _¡UHHHH!_ \- gruño Kokoro, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ese gruñido.

Ella podía sentir como el bebé se movía dentro de ella, no era la primera vez que daba a luz, pero si tenía temor porque algo le sucediera a su hijo por no estar en el hospital.

\- _¡Otra vez!_ \- exclama Nana, cerciorándose de que el bebé se viera desde donde ella estaba ubicada - _¡Tres!_ \- vuelve a gritar.

Media hora más tarde los últimos intentos de Kokoro eran llevados a cabo, teniendo como resultado el llanto del bebé, que fue recibido por su padre quien con demasiado cuidado le limpio el rostro cubierto de sangre. Con el rostro inundado en lágrimas Mitsuru arropó a su tercer hijo y rápidamente se lo posicionó en los brazos a su esposa, que dejaba ver el cansancio en su rostro, aunque la sonrisa que Kokoro tenía en el rostro daba a entender que no le importaba el sufrir para traer a sus hijos al mundo.

\- _Ya estás aquí_ \- susurra Kokoro cuando su bebé se acomoda sobre su pecho.

\- _uhm…_ \- se queja el bebé, para quedarse tranquilo en el regazo de su madre.

El ambiente era cálido y todos los presentes observaban al pequeño bulto de cabellos castaños, incluso Ai e Hideki que estaban de pie en la entrada de la habitación del menor, tenían enfocados sus ojos en su nuevo hermanito.

\- _Felicidades, es una niña_ \- dice Nana, viendo con ternura a la pareja y al nuevo bebé.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con felicidad al saber que tenían una nueva hermana y sin avisar a nadie se acercaron hasta sus padres, con la única intención de conocer al nuevo integrante de su familia.

\- _Tus hermanos vienen a conocerte…_ \- susurra Kokoro al ver a sus dos hijos acercarse hacia ella.

Hideki dejaba ver la sorpresa en su rostro, mientras que Ai tenía una sonrisa enorme. Cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de su madre, ambos miraron a Mitsuru; pidiendo permiso para ver a la nueva bebé.

\- _uhm… -_ se vuelve a quejar la pequeña, asustando un poco a Hideki.

\- ¿ _Así eda yo? -_ pregunta Hideki con curiosidad.

\- _Así de pequeños fueron los dos_ \- responde Mitsuru con tranquilidad.

Ai seguía en silencio y solo siguió sus instintos, con delicadeza alzo su mano para acariciar la diminuta mano de la bebé. Su mirada viajo rápidamente hasta Hideki y él le regalo una sonrisa, al parecer ambos hermanos entendieron sus pensamientos.

\- _¡Bienvenida Mirai!_ -

\- _¡Bienvenida Midai!_ -

Gritaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo, asustando a todos los presentes, incluida la bebé.

\- ¡ _BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ \- fue la respuesta que recibieron.

Ese había sido el primer contacto de Mirai con sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Espero que les guste, todo esto nació hoy jajaj Mirai a llegado y estamos a unos dos capitulos más para llegar al final del anime, PERO no al final de la historia; tengo planeados unos siete capitulos más, pero quizas se me ocurren más. Debo decir que esta es la primera historia a la que le planeo más de 20 capitulos..._**

 ** _CONSULTA: ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE TRATE SITUACIONES DE ICHIGOXGORO, FUTOSHIXNIMIKO+FAMILIA, MIKUXZOROME Y NAOMIXIKUNO? dentro del contexto de la historia, para asi variar un poco (inserte emoji de carita pensando)_**

 ** _Con situaciones de esas parejas me refiero a que relate como fue cuando Ichigo supo que estaba embarazada, como es un dia en el salon de Miku y Zorome, como es un dia con la familia de Futoshi y cosas de ese estilo..._**

 ** _Si les interesa, por favor haganmelo saberrrr..._**

 ** _eso UN BESOOOO nos leemos pronto!_**


	19. Exceso de presente y algo más (IxG)

La lluvia caía sobre ella y sinceramente no le importaba el estar empapada, además estaba bastante segura de que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba junto al árbol de Sakura que había adoptado el puesto de Zero Two, tampoco notarían las lágrimas que se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia.

Había adoptado esa costumbre el último invierno y el viaje de Goro no ayudaba mucho.

Estaba cansada de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él, a pesar de ocultárselo al resto.

Lo ama.

Llevaban años juntos pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a sus múltiples expediciones y odiaba cuando estas duraban más de seis meses.

Su único consuelo era sentarse ahí por las noches, con el consuelo de que ella y Goro estaban compartiendo el mismo cielo, por más distancia que hubiera entre ellos.

\- _No deberías estar aquí y menos con esta lluvia -_

Conocía perfectamente esa voz y lo único que pudo pensar era por qué Mitsuru estaba ahí y no en casa junto a Kokoro y los niños.

\- _Vengo aquí a pensar, igual que como lo hacías tú hace años -_ responde la peliazul apartando la mirada con vergüenza.

\- _Yo no venía a pensar, venía a contarle a Hiro y Zero Two que las cosas van bien, es mas siempre vengo a hablar con ellos -_ explica el primer padre de la nueva era.

Ichigo suspira, comprendiendo en su totalidad las palabras de su amigo, que al igual que ella estaba completamente empapado.

\- _¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? -_ pregunta Ichigo.

\- _Kokoro-san… -_ Mitsuru no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza por ese leve dolor que se presentaba cada vez que nombraba a su esposa, aunque el dolor nunca era impedimento para decir su nombre. Prefirió seguir hablando cuando se percató que Ichigo estaba totalmente enfocada en su respuesta. - _lleva varios días viendo como caminas hasta acá y me pidió que viniera a verte -_ explica el.

\- _Extraño a Goro -_ confiesa la chica. - _Lo amo, pero me duele que el este tanto tiempo lejos. -_

La voz de Ichigo daba a entender que en cualquier momento su semblante se rompería, dando paso nuevamente a las lágrimas.

\- _¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? -_

 _\- Porque… él es lo primero y lo último en lo que pienso, estoy enamorada de esa sonrisa con la que vuelve después de cada expedición y quiero estar con él hasta el día que muera, no quiero estar lejos de el por tanto tiempo, pero él es feliz con sus viajes y yo no soy nadie para impedirle cumplir sus metas -_ llora Ichigo, sus manos viajaron hasta su rostro para evitar que Mitsuru viera sus lágrimas, aunque eso era irrelevante para el muchacho.

\- _Creo que deberías conversarlo con él y dejar de contárselo a Zero Two -_

Ese simple comentario logro que Ichigo se enfocara en Mitsuru con una mueca en el rostro. Ella le estaba contando como se sentía y el solo se burlaba.

Una ráfaga de viento frio los hizo temblar, ya que ni siquiera notaron cuando la lluvia se había detenido.

\- _Ya es tarde -_ reconoce Mitsuru y con un poco de ayuda del tronco se puso de pie, para tenderle una mano de ayuda a su amiga de infancia. - _Kokoro-san nos espera en casa, vamos -_

Ella no se negó.

Kokoro siempre le había dicho que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para lo que necesitara y en estos momentos prefería estar rodeada de la alegría que desprendían Ai, Hideki y la pequeña Mirai.

xx

Tal y como Mitsuru había dicho unos minutos atrás, Kokoro los estaba esperando en casa con una inquieta Mirai en sus brazos.

A pesar de que la rubia tuviera en sus brazos a la menor de sus hijos, eso no fue impedimento para traerle a Ichigo una toalla para que se secara un poco y otra para que se cubriera.

\- _Ichigo-chan, en el cuarto de Mirai hay un pijama seco y más toallas para que te duches o si no te vas a enfermar_ \- dice Kokoro con su usual tono maternal que había adoptado desde que había nacido Ai.

\- _Yo… No quiero molestarlos, me iré a casa_ \- responde Ichigo, ella sentía que estaba demás en la casa de sus amigos - _Estaré bien_. - menciona.

Mitsuru que se encontraba igual de empapado que Ichigo agito la cabeza en negación, fácilmente se pudo ver como su cabello bailaba en conjunto con el movimiento.

\- _No seas terca_ \- acota Mitsuru - _Kokoro-san y yo preferimos que estés con nosotros a que estés sola en tu casa. Deprimiéndote porque Goro está de viaje_. -

Ante esas palabras Ichigo se sintió tonta. Siempre creyó que había pasado desapercibida con el resto de las personas, pero se olvidó de cuan perceptivos eran Kokoro y Mitsuru en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás.

En silencio la peliazul camino hasta el cuarto de Mirai, el cual sabía perfectamente que aún no era ocupado por su dueña. Con pasos tímidos se acercó a la cama y cogió las prendas que había nombrado Kokoro, con movimientos perezosos se despojó de sus prendas húmedas y se vistió con el pijama seco de Kokoro.

\- _Puedes ocupar el cuarto de Mirai, ella sigue durmiendo con nosotros -_ dice Kokoro, logrando asustar a Ichigo.

Ella suelta un suspiro, ya que no había esperado la presencia de Kokoro.

\- _No quiero molestarlos, aparte ya es tarde -_

 _\- Ichigo-chan, nunca nos molestarías -_ responde la rubia con suavidad - _Si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarnos. -_

Kokoro salió del cuarto dejando a una Ichigo pensativa. Que en su interior deseaba poder construir algo como lo que tenía su amiga en su vida y quería que todo eso sucediera junto a Goro.

* * *

\- _¡Goro-senpai ha regresado!_ \- exclama uno de los niños del curso de Miku, al ver como un aéreo deslizador pasaba por sobre la escuela.

Habían pasado dos meses luego de la charla que habían tenido Ichigo y Mitsuru, desde ese momento la joven había decidido que no lloraría, sería feliz por los logros de su pareja. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan feliz era Goro al salir de viaje y sobre todo cuando volvía de estos.

\- _¡Miku-senpai! ¡Ichigo-san se pondrá muy feliz!_ \- exclama Ai con algarabía.

\- _Sí, ahora termina tu almuerzo o le diré a tu madre que no te gusta su comida -_ Miku ríe con sus palabra, era al momento del almuerzo cuando normalmente compartía con Zorome, pero algunos días Ai se convertía en su compañera y realmente amaba juguetear con la hija de su mejor amiga.

La niña hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su maestra, pero hizo caso a la orden que le había dado. A pesar de que esa no era su comida favorita no le haría un desprecio a su madre.

\- _Espero que Goro-san haya encontrado al bebé que busca Ichigo-san -_ murmura Ai con inocencia, ella aun no sabía cómo se creaban los bebés y en el programa escolar diseñado por Miku y Nana esa información seria enseñada luego de que la mayor de los niños pasara los 12 años de edad.

\- _¿De qué hablas? -_ pregunta Miku confundida.

Ai alzo la vista de su plato, sorprendida de que su maestra no estuviera al tanto de las conversaciones de su madre e Ichigo.

\- _Escuche a Ichigo-san y a mamá hablando de bebés, Ichigo dijo que ella y Goro tenían que buscarlo juntos -_ Explica Ai, como si fuera lo más obvio. - _Yo creo que Goro-san se fue tantos meses en busca del bebé, así Ichigo estaría feliz cuando regresara con el -_

Miku dejó escapar una risa al escuchar las palabras de Ai, esa niña siempre lograba sorprenderla con sus ideas.

\- _No es gracioso_ \- gruñe la menor.

\- _Que tu padre no te escuche decir esas cosas, porque del infarto que le va a dar por escuchar a su niña hablar así, luego no va a poder ayudar a tu mamá a buscar bebés_ _y no vas a tener más hermanos_ -

Miku se volvió a concentrar en su almuerzo y al mismo tiempo se enfocó en que sus alumnos no fueran a hacer un desastre, seis y cinco años ya eran las edades perfectas para meterse en problemas

En su asiento Ai seguía sin entender las palabras de su maestra, pero le haría caso en una cosa.

No diría las cosas que escuchaba en frente de su padre.

Ya era gracioso verlo celoso porque jugaba a diario con Koichi, pero también sabía perfectamente que un infarto no era algo bueno y ella quería que su papá siguiera ayudando a mamá para encontrar a sus nuevos hermanitos.


	20. Nuestras vidas (MxZ) (IXG) (KXM)

_\- ¿Estas segura que mudarte a la casa de Zorome es buena idea?_ \- pregunta Nani, al ver como la joven maestra guardaba su ropa dentro de su antigua maleta que tenía grabado un gran 390 en uno de los lados.

Miku dudó ante las palabras de la mujer, ella sabía que sería un cambio amplio pero no por eso iba a ser diferente.

Conocía a Zorome desde Garden, habían sido compañeros en sus tiempos de batallas y ahora ambos impartían clases en la escuela.

No había de que preocuparse.

\- _Nani, Zorome y yo somos pareja desde hace más de un año_ \- explica Miku como si fuese lo más obvio. - _Ya tenemos 25 años, no somos unos parásitos recién destinados_ \- reclama con terquedad.

Ya habían pasado nueve años desde que Hiro y Zero Two se habían ido, nueve años desde que se había suspendido el uso de glóbulos amarillos, dando paso al desarrollo normal dentro de los antiguos parásitos aunque en algunos no fue tan normal.

Hace poco más de un año, Miku había recibido una mala noticia en cuanto a su organismo.

El interior de su cuerpo había sufrido debido al envejecimiento acelerado, dejando como consecuencia el que la pelirroja no tuviera la posibilidad de ser madre, siendo la primera de varias mujeres en presentar esta condición tan desafortunada.

Desde su sitio Nani observaba como Miku caminaba por los rincones de la que había sido su casa por nueve años y no pudo evitar sentir melancolía por ella, Miku realmente deseaba tener un hijo propio y que este viviera corriendo dentro de casa, pero en cambio tenía que aceptar el hecho de que su cuerpo no resistiera el ser fecundado.

\- _Estoy lista, dejare esto en casa de Zorome e iré a visitar a Kokoro para ayudarla con Hideki y Mirai_ \- sonríe la pelirroja.

- _Bien, te acompañare -_ susurra Nani.

El beso móvil que compartirían los ex parásitos 390 y 666 no era diferente al resto. Aunque cada persona decidía como dividirlo por dentro.

Estos constaban de cinco habitaciones principales: en la mitad superior se encontraba la cocina, la sala y la habitación de Zorome, mientras que en la mitad inferior habían dos habitaciones, en caso de necesidad.

\- _No pensé que Zorome fuera tan ordenado_ \- comenta Nani.

 _\- Huh? -_

Miku desvió su mirada hasta Nani y rápidamente recordó que la cuidadora había compartido poco con el escuadrón, llegando a conocer a alguno de sus miembros de manera superficial.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Esa sonrisa ingenua que le regalaba a todo el mundo.

\- _No es nada_ \- responde la adulta de cabello corto. _\- Deberíamos ir donde Kokoro, quizás necesita ayuda con los niños_ -

\- _Sí_ \- dice Miku sin discutir la idea.

* * *

En el camino no pudieron evitar el hablar sobre la escuela, era un tema que tenían en común, ya que la segunda cuidadora del escuadrón 13 había ayudado con el plan de estudios que se impartirían a las nuevas generaciones.

\- _¡MIKU-SENSEI!_ -

Ambas mujeres voltearon rápidamente ante el grito, el cual pertenecía a uno de los alumnos de la recién nombrada.

\- _¿Tadashi? ¿Qué sucede?_ \- pregunta Miku al ver como el niño corría hasta donde se encontraban ella y Nani.

\- _¡Ichigo-sama se cayó y no despierta!_ \- grita el hijo mayor de Futoshi.

Ambas mujeres se observaron con miedo y sin emitir algunas palabras comenzaron a correr en la dirección por la que se había aparecido Tadashi.

No estaban lejos de donde el niño había ido a buscarlas y claramente se podía ver a Ichigo en el piso rodeada por los niños que se encontraban jugando en esa zona.

\- _¿Ella les dijo algo?_ \- pregunta Miku con preocupación, ya que no se sabía mucho de que Ichigo enfermara repentinamente.

\- _Nos preguntó si estábamos bien y habló con Hideki_ \- responde el primogénito de Futoshi, apuntando a su mejor amigo.

Había algo que ni Miku ni Nani habían notado. Hideki estaba apoyando la cabeza de Ichigo en sus piernas, simulando una almohada.

Realmente algunos niños pensaban que ella estaba dormida.

Miku se acercó con cuidado y con sutileza le pidió a Hideki que cambiaran lugares, ella se quedaría sirviendo como soporte para la cabeza de su amiga.

\- _Nani, ve a nido para avisarle a los alumnos de Ikuno y así podamos llevar a Ichigo al laboratorio_ -

Siendo seguida por un par de niños, Nani se encamino a toda prisa hasta Nido, con la intensión de atender lo más rápido posible a Ichigo que yacía inconsciente en medio de uno de los parques.

* * *

 **Casa de Kokoro y Mitsuru.**

El silencio era difícil de mantener en casa cuando Ai comenzaba a jugar con Mirai.

Las risas de la menor de la familia no hacían más que contagiar a su hermana mayor y también lograba instalar una enorme sonrisa en los rostros de sus jóvenes padres.

La bebé ya tenía un año y meses, mientras que Ai tenía ocho años y se mostraba como una excelente hermana mayor, ayudando a su madre en todo lo que podía para su edad.

Los niños actualmente se encontraban en sus días libres, donde la mayoría salía a jugar a los diferentes parques que se habían construido en cada una de las colonias.

En el sillón de la sala, Ai tenía a Mirai sentada sobre sus piernas, simulando diferentes voces para hacer reír a la menor de sus hermanos.

 _\- ¿Dónde está la bebé más linda?_ \- pregunta la niña de ocho años, simulando una voz grave.

\- _Qui_ \- ríe Mirai, intentando responder a la pregunta de su hermana.

Un olor diferente capto la atención de Ai, quien cambio rápidamente su mirada dulce por una donde sus ojos observaban inquisitoriamente a Mirai.

\- _Huh?_ \- gime la bebé, al ver que la sonrisa de Ai había desaparecido.

\- _¡Mamá!_ \- grita Ai.

Los verdes ojos de Mirai viajaron rápidamente por la habitación, buscando a su madre que se encontraba en el jardín regando sus flores.

Con facilidad la rubia cogió a su hermana entre sus brazos y se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba Kokoro, aunque no quería molestar a su madre era realmente necesario que ella viniera en su ayuda.

\- _Mamá, el pañal de Mirai huele mal_ \- dice Ai una vez que se encuentra en la salida al jardín.

\- _¿Enserio? Pero si la cambie hace poco_ \- responde la rubia mayor, que con cuidado dejo la regadera de lado para acercarse a sus hijas.

Delicadamente la joven madre limpio sus manos en su delantal y se agacho un poco para coger a Mirai de los brazos de su hija mayor.

\- _Yo iré a cambiar su pañal, ve y llama a Papá para que pase por tu hermano al parque n°3 -_ dice Kokoro con dulzura.

Ai no respondió, pero siguió al pie de la letra las palabras de su madre.

Cogió el comunicador que había sobre la mesa y entró en la opción donde salía una foto de su padre.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que Mitsuru apareciera en la pantalla holográfica.

 _\- Dar… -_ dice Ai con una sonrisa.

 _\- Ling -_ completa Mitsuru desde el otro lado, regalándole una enorme sonrisa a su hija.

Ese era su típico saludo.

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué sucede hija?_ \- pregunta Mitsuru, quien se encuentra en la sala de espera que poseía el laboratorio de Ikuno y Naomi.

\- _Mamá dice que recuerdes pasar por Hide_ \- responde la niña con inocencia.

Mitsuru se removió un poco, ya que cierta persona se acomodó entre sus piernas para aparecer en la conversación que tenían padre e hija.

 _\- ¡Hola!_ \- celebra el único hijo varón de Kokoro y Mitsuru.

\- _¿Están en Nido?_ \- pregunta Kokoro a las espaldas de Ai, trayendo consigo a Mirai en sus brazos.

Mitsuru observo como su esposa se unía a la conversación y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al verla con Mirai en sus brazos.

 _\- Ichigo-sana, Papá ¿Es sana o sama?_ \- pregunta el niño con inseguridad al no recordar los honoríficos con los que se referían a los adultos.

 _\- Ichigo-sama hijo_ \- responde Kokoro a través de la línea. - _¿Pasó algo malo con ella?_ \- la pregunta iba dirigida a Mitsuru, quien seguía observando a Kokoro con ojos soñadores.

\- _Se desmayó en el parque, así que Nani y Miku la trajeron con Ikuno, yo me encontraba saliendo en la oficina de Hachi-san cuando me encontré a Hideki sentado afuera de esta_ \- explica Mitsuru con su voz tranquila.

Kokoro pareció pensarlo, no era normal que Ichigo se enfermara y más cuando el clima estaba tan cálido.

 _\- ¿Le avisaron a Goro? -_

 _\- Sí, Naomi le escribió diciendo que lo contactaría por video-llamada cuando Ichigo se sintiera bien_ \- explica el muchacho, aun con Hideki en sus piernas.

Su esposa asintió en respuesta, los ojos de Kokoro se enfocaron en Mirai que bostezaba perezosamente en sus brazos.

\- _Ya es hora de la siesta de Mirai, nos vemos más tarde_ \- se despide Kokoro. - _Hideki cariño, saluda a Ichigo-chan de mi parte_ -

 _\- ¡Y de mi parte!_ \- agrega Ai, que había estado escuchando con atención como sus padres hablaban.

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Mitsuru y a Hideki en la sala de espera vacía.

Unos leves pasos se sintieron desde el final del pasillo y cuando se sintieron más cercanos dejaron ver a una Miku preocupada.

 _\- ¿Aun no despierta?_ \- pregunta la pelirroja con tono de preocupación.

 _\- No. Nani dijo que puede ser un resfriado, aunque no lo creo_ \- dice Mitsuru con seguridad.

Miku se sentó en el espacio que sobraba en el sillón y su curiosidad seguía siendo grande, así que no se obtuvo en preguntar por qué la pareja de su mejor amiga pensaba eso.

 _\- ¿Eso lo dices porque… -_

 _\- Desmayarse es uno de los síntomas del embarazo. Kokoro-san se desmayó en dos de sus tres embarazos, no me sorprendería que Ichigo estuviera esperando a su primer hijo_ \- responde Mitsuru con tranquilidad.

 _\- Pero Goro se fue hace dos meses…_

El solo se encogió de hombros, ignorando a Miku y concentrándose en su hijo.

* * *

✦ ˚ · .

· •.

· . *

* .

. *

. °·

. · ✦

* ·

* . • ·

•. ✶

 **Ceremonia de ingreso a la escuela.**

 **¡Felicidades!**

El cartel a la entrada de la escuela era una de las pocas cosas que se celebraban ese día.

Hace siete años atrás la estatua de Zero Two se había desintegrado, dejando en su lugar un brote del cual creció un saludable cerezo. Desde ese día todos los años se conmemoraba la nueva oportunidad de vida que les habían brindado Hiro y Zero Two.

La escuela era uno de los lugares de reunión y como cada día de ceremonia, las familias se reunían en los prados para compartir antes de que sus hijos tuvieran que ingresar a sus aulas con sus respectivos profesores.

\- _De verdad que hay muchos enanos ahora -_ reconoce Zorome, mientras observa como los niños corrían de lado a lado o incluso estos jugaban con sus padres.

En su campo periférico perfectamente podía observar a Kokoro y Mitsuru con dos de sus tres hijos, Mirai que era la más pequeña y la única idéntica a su padre observaba su libro ilustrado de la bestia y el príncipe, escuchando atentamente como su madre lo leía para ella. Por otro lado Hideki la versión masculina de Kokoro, se encontraba en los hombros de su padre, seguramente disfrutando de la vista que le facilitaba el estar en esa posición.

\- _Zorome-sensei…._ -

 _\- Huh? -_

El joven de ojos color violeta voltea en dirección a la tierna voz que lo había llamado, encontrándose a unos metros su ubicación con dos de sus alumnas más pequeñas.

\- _Nani-sensei estaba molesta porque falto a la reunión_ \- acusa la menor de cabellos castaños, que ocultaba tras su espalda a su compañera.

 _\- Estaba muy molesta_ \- agrega la niña con coletas, apuntando con su dedo índice en dirección a su maestro.

Zorome las observaba con los brazos cruzados, sin poder creer que sus alumnas lo estaban regañando.

\- _Esta bien_ \- responde cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro con altanería - _Su maestro no tiene por qué ir a esa tontería_ \- agrega como fundamento.

\- _¿¡Que!?_ \- cuestionan ambas niñas asombradas por las palabras de Zorome.

Con un movimiento rápido alzo los brazos para poder avanzar en dirección a las niñas.

 _\- ¡Las niñas malas serán castigadas así!_ \- grita Zorome, sentándose en el piso para quedar a la altura de las menores.

La risa de las pequeñas se podía escuchar a metros de distancia, ya que a Zorome le daba igual si lloraban por la sensación que le causaban las cosquillas.

\- _Oye_ \- se escucha a las espaldas del muchacho.

Los tres habían reconocido la voz, por lo que el cuerpo de Zorome se tensó y con mucho cuidado se volteó para ver a su pareja y compañera con cara de pocos amigos.

 _\- Miku…_ \- susurra casi arrastrando la última letra de su nombre.

El rostro de la pelirroja no mostraba felicidad, ya que se suponía que Zorome debería estar ayudándola con las tareas que tenían para ese día antes del inicio de las clases.

\- _No pierdas el tiempo y ayúdanos aquí_ \- gruñe Miku, intentando sonar poco severa para no asustar a las niñas.

 _\- ¡Calla! Ahora iba a empezar_ \- responde el castaño, con un tono más severo que el que había empleado Miku.

Miku acorto la distancia entre ellos, dispuesta a hacerle entender que sus acciones decían lo contrario.

\- _¿Si?_ \- pregunta con tono irónico - _¡Pues no lo parecía!_ -argumenta.

Estando cara a cara, la discusión no solo era verbalmente, sino que sus característicos ahogues se debatían entre si tal y como lo hacían en sus años de juventud.

\- _Cállate. Estoy ocupado con algunas cosas_ \- gruñe el castaño.

\- _¿Qué cosas?_ \- pregunta tajantemente la pelirroja

\- _Pues… unas cosas_ -

Las dos pequeñas observaban como sus maestros discutían. No les era raro, pero si sumamente gracioso. Ambas voltearon al sentir la presencia de alguien tras sus espaldas y al darse cuenta de quién era no pudieron evitar lanzarse a abrazar sus piernas.

\- _¡Ai-chan!_ \- celebran las dos niñas.

Tanto Zorome como Miku dejaron de lado su disputa para enfocarse en la mayor de sus alumnos.

\- _Ya están grandes para discutir en medio de una ceremonia_ \- dice la rubia, con sus brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y dándoles una mirada inquisitoria.

Ambos maestros se sonrojaron tras sus palabras, quedando totalmente en silencio entre ellos.

- _Deberían dar el ejemplo_ \- susurra Ai como último dialogo, para rápidamente enfocarse en las dos niñas que estaban unos centímetros bajo su cintura. - _son unos bizarros_ \- menciona sin enfocarse en los adultos frente a ella.

Zorome solo arrugo el ceño ante las palabras de esa dulce pero demasiado inteligente niña que tenía en frente y bien sabía que no podía quedarse sin decirle nada, pero que Mitsuru se encontraba a unos metros de ellos se contuvo; no estaba en sus planes verlo enojado por haber regañado a su princesa.

\- _No puedes venir y decirle eso a mi esposa enana_ \- gruñe el castaño, sin medir sus palabras y dejando a una Miku totalmente sorprendida por las palabras que había utilizado.

Mientras al costado de Ai las dos niñas seguían observando la situación con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre les había dado gracia que Ai lograra sacar de quicio a Zorome-sensei.

La sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro de la niña era igual o más grande que cuando participó en la boda de sus padres hace unos años.

\- _¡Papa! ¡Es verdad! ¡Miku-sensei y mi Darling se van a casar!_ \- celebra la mayor de las niñas volteando rápidamente en dirección a sus padres que observaban atentos la escena.

Sin avisar, Ai cogió la mano de las niñas que la acompañaban y corrieron donde se encontraba la primera familia conocida de la era, dejando solos al par de maestros.

\- _Eto…_ \- susurra un nervioso Zorome _\- Se suponía que te lo pediría al final del día, pero se me olvida que esa enana siempre esta unos pasos por delante de mí_ \- lo último lo dice en un suspiro, mezclado con una pequeña risa.

\- _Aun no me has pedido nada_ \- reconoce Miku, sonriendo de una forma tierna en dirección a Zorome.

 _\- Cásate conmigo -_

* * *

Ese día de ceremonia era su control mensual con Ikuno, a pesar de ya tener ocho meses de embarazo seguía sin creer del todo que dentro de dos meses seria madre. Y esperaba poder hacerlo igual de bien como Kokoro y el resto de las chicas.

Intentaría hacerlo incluso mejor que ellas.

Ichigo recordaba perfectamente cuando se enteró de su estado actual. Esa mezcla de terror y felicidad nunca la había sentido antes, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse más feliz que aterrada.

 _"Su último recuerdo era que iba de camino a su casa y para eso tenía que atravesar el parque n°3. En el lugar había saludado a la mayoría de los niños que jugaban ahí, pero de un momento a otro sintió el cuerpo pesado y de la nada todo se había vuelto negro para ella._

 _Cuando despertó se encontraba en una camilla y reconocía perfectamente la sala donde estaba._

 _Era el laboratorio de Ikuno._

 _\- Veo que ya termino la siesta - bromea Naomi, que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella._

 _\- Naomi, ¿Qué me pasó? - pregunta Ichigo con pereza en su voz._

 _La castaña sonrió, pero siguió en silencio hasta que Ikuno apareció en el campo visual de ambas chicas._

 _\- Te desmayaste - susurra la albina, con cuidado se sentó al costado de la camilla en la que se encontraba Ichigo y la observo con mucho cuidado._

 _Ichigo no se negó cuando Ikuno reviso sus pupilas y los latidos de su corazón con su estetoscopio, aunque la peliazul seguía desorientada con la situación._

 _\- ¿Estas alimentándote bien? - pregunta la científica, mirando a los ojos a su amiga, quien seguía sin entender nada. - ¿Descansas lo suficiente? -_

 _\- Hago todo eso como siempre - susurra Ichigo. - ¿Hay algo mal? -_

 _Ante la pregunta de la ex líder del escuadrón 13, ambas científicas se miraron a la cara y no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa, logrando confundir más a Ichigo._

 _\- ¿Por qué sonríen? -_

 _\- No es nada malo - responde Naomi._

 _\- ¿Te has sentido bien desde que Goro se fue? - consulta Ikuno con curiosidad._

 _La peliazul parece pensarlo unos segundos y rápidamente llegan a su mente los recuerdos de sus largas siestas por la tarde y de uno que otro mareo que era acompañado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

 _\- Nada fuera de lo común - responde ella, sin percatarse de que si era o no de preocupar lo que había experimentado en esos dos meses que pasaron._

 _\- Ichigo - la nombra Ikuno - tienes tres meses de embarazo - confiesa la científica con una sonrisa melancólica._

 _Rápidamente el rostro de Ichigo pasó de uno de confusión a uno de terror. Se podía ver a simple vista que no esperaba esa noticia._

 _Ella seguía postergándose la idea de traer un niño al mundo, tenía miedo de que llegara un día y el tuviera que pasar lo mismo que atravesaron sus padres cuando fueron jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz. Se había planteado varias veces la pregunta de que se sentiría ser madre y su deseo oculto era poder ver a Goro entregándole cariño a esa personita que se formara por el fruto de sus sentimientos y esta sería la ocasión, aunque rápidamente vino una pregunta a su cabeza._

 _¿Cómo lo tomaría Goro cuando se enterara?"_

Había estado tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de lo corto que se sintió el camino para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba interna Ikuno, quien con el pasar de los años aun no encontraba la cura para su propio envejecimiento acelerado.

Toco suavemente la puerta y de manera inmediata recibió la respuesta desde adentro.

\- _Adelante Ichigo_ \- la voz de Ikuno era suave, apenas audible.

\- _Hola chicas_ \- saluda con una reverencia a las dos científicas y con cuidado se acercó hasta la cama de su amiga albina.

Ikuno la observó con detenimiento, aun sin poder creer que su primera amiga y amor se convertiría en madre. Naomi por su lado estaba concentrada en uno de los monitores que se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación.

\- _¿Cómo está todo en la ceremonia?_ \- consulta Naomi, con la intensión de que no se formara un silencio y acercando una silla a la cama para que Ichigo pudiera sentarse luego de que Ikuno la revisara.

Con cuidado Ichigo se acercó hasta Ikuno, donde le dio un abrazo delicado y rápidamente subió su vestido de maternidad para que su amiga pudiera escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebé.

\- _Esos dos siguen peleando_ \- comenta Ichigo, al menos esa era lo último que los vio hacer antes de ir a Nido.

\- _¿Incluso en un día de reunión?_ \- pregunta Ikuno creyendo en las palabras de la peliazul - _Nunca van a cambiar_ \- confiesa con una leve risa, aunque ella desaprobaba completamente el comportamiento infantil de Miku y Zorome en frente de los niños. - _Todo se ve bien_ \- agrega refiriéndose al bebé de Ichigo y quitándose el estetoscopio de los odios su mirada se enfoca en las dos chicas que la acompañan en la habitación.

Ichigo se sienta con cuidado y sin decir nada espera a que Ikuno siga hablando.

\- _Está creciendo sano_ -

\- _Gracias Ikuno_ \- en el rostro de Ichigo se muestra una sonrisa sincera ante las palabras de la científica.

\- _Así que serás madre - susurra Ikuno con nostalgia._ \- Me pregunto cómo será el bebé cuando nazca. -

Naomi que las observaba a unos pasos de distancia se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ella sabía quién era, pero no le había dicho sobre su visita a Ikuno.

\- _Ikuno, aquí estoy_ -

\- _¿Futoshi?_ \- pregunta Ikuno al ver a su antiguo estambre entrar con una gran bandeja en sus manos.

Futoshi había sido uno de los cuantos perjudicados por el envejecimiento prematuro, pero no al extremo como sucedió con Ikuno.

- _¿Quieres probar mi nueva receta?_ \- mostrando el contenido de la bandeja a las presentes en la habitación.

\- _No has perdido nada de peso_ \- confiesa Naomi con gracia en su voz, ya que sabía que Futoshi se tensaría por el comentario.

Ichigo e Ikuno reprimieron una risa, volteando un poco el rostro para que el hombre no se diera cuenta.

Aunque claramente el comentario de Naomi no le causó ninguna gracia a quien iba dirigido.

\- _Cállate_ \- exclama él con brusquedad observando a Naomi con desaprobación - _Es culpa de Ikuno que recuperara el apetito_ \- se justifica mientras observa a la recién nombrada con una mueca que se transforma en una sonrisa juguetona. - _Gracias a tu investigación, el crecimiento acelerado de la mayoría de los parásitos se detuvo._ \- confiesa con alegría.

La recién nombrada sonríe con sinceridad y su mirada viaja hasta el pan que se encuentra en su mesilla, el cual había sido creado por Futoshi y contenía la cura para evitar el problema que los acomplejaba por el excesivo uso de glóbulos amarillos.

\- _Tu pan también es especial -_ dice Ikuno. - _Todos los niños crecen comiéndolo._ -

Futoshi no puede evitar soltar una risa y al escuchar la palabra niños rápidamente le informa de la nueva noticia que traía.

\- _Kokoro-chan y Mitsuru ya tendrán al cuarto_ \- comenta con simpleza, ya que no era sorpresa el que la Familia de esos dos siguiera creciendo.

\- _Eso escuche…_ -

Ichigo que se encontraba un poco aparte de la conversación, sintió la presencia de alguien más, así que su mirada viajo hasta la puerta para encontrarse con la familia de Futoshi.

\- _Tú no te quedas atrás_ \- bromea Ichigo en dirección al pelirrojo, quien recién con esas palabras se percata de la presencia de su familia.

En la entrada se encontraba una Nimiko embarazada de su tercer hijo y era acompañada por Tadashi su hijo mayor y Shika, la pequeña princesa de Futoshi. Con cuidado la mujer apoyo sus manos en las cabezas de sus hijos para que los tres hicieran una reverencia a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

\- _Nosotras estamos bien. Ve con ellos_ \- lo incentiva Ichigo, al notar como la sonrisa de Futoshi crecía luego de percatarse de la presencia de su familia.

Con una leve risa Futoshi salió de la habitación dejando a las tres mujeres nuevamente solas.

\- _¿Y Goro?_ \- pregunta Ikuno, consiguiendo que la atención de Ichigo volviera completamente a ella.

Ichigo se tensa, ya que sabe perfectamente que Goro se encuentra en su más reciente expedición en la cual ya lleva dos meses y ella por lo menos espera que el tiempo pase rápido y así estar junto a él antes de que el bebé nazca.

\- _Pronto vendrá_ \- confiesa con pesar.

\- _Sigue viajando por todos lados_ \- susurra Ikuno con pereza. - _¿Pero sabes que dijo? Quiere quedarse contigo por el bebé._ -

Tales palabras logran sonrojar a Ichigo, ya que ella más que nadie sabe que ese es el deseo de su esposo.

\- _La ceremonia ya está por comenzar, deberías ir Ichigo_ -

La recién nombrada asintió como respuesta, ya que era su deber estar presente en la ceremonia, bien sabía que era una de las personas que había guiado al resto al mundo en el que Vivian hoy.

\- _Nos vemos más tarde_ \- se despide.

\- _Ve_ \- susurra Ikuno, aparentemente con una segunda intención.

Con pasos cautelosos Ichigo salió de la habitación de Ikuno y comenzó su recorrido para llegar a la salida de Nido.

La nostalgia la asalto de forma improvisa, recordando la última vez que había visto a Goro, hace ya dos meses.

Había sido en ese lapso de tiempo en el que conto que serían padres.

 _"No podía dejar de dar vueltas dentro de su habitación. Esa habitación que seguramente había sido testigo de la creación de esa pequeña persona que ahora alojaba en su vientre._

 _Goro llegaría en cualquier momento, ya que debido a que ella se había descompuesto hace unas semanas decidió volver a casa para asegurarse que su esposa no estuviera enferma y ella aun no sabía cómo contarle la noticia._

 _Serian padres dentro de siete meses._

 _Las manos de Ichigo viajaban por su plano vientre simulando una caricia, a pesar de haberse enterado hace unas semanas ya sentía amor por su bebé y solo esperaba que Goro se sintiera igual de feliz que ella._

 _\- Creo que si sigues caminando por la habitación llegaras al piso inferior por desgastar el piso - bromea una voz grave, consiguiendo la total atención por parte de Ichigo._

 _\- ¡GORO! - exclama ella con sorpresa._

 _No pudo evitar correr la corta distancia que los separaba para así poder abrazarlo._

 _\- ¡Te extrañe tanto! - confiesa Goro, inhalando el olor que desprendía el cabello de Ichigo._

 _\- No-nosotros también - dice Ichigo con vergüenza._

 _\- ¿Nosotros? - pregunta el con duda._

 _Ichigo no respondió con palabras, pero se soltó del abrazo para mirar fijamente a su pareja a los ojos. Con delicadeza ella cogió las manos de Goro y las guio hasta su vientre._

 _Estaba nerviosa._

 _Aun así no detuvo sus acciones._

 _\- ¿Ichigo? -_

 _\- Nuestro hijo y yo te extrañamos - confiesa con temor. - Vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo. -_

 _Esa simple frase consiguió que Goro nuevamente la abrazara y que sin previo aviso la besara. Repitiendo en todo momento que lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo y que desde ahora en adelante sus expediciones serian reducidas, no quería perderse ningún segundo de vida de su primer hijo."_

Cuando volvió a la realidad no sabía si creer o no lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Al inicio de la plataforma se encontraba la silueta que conocía a la perfección.

Supo que era real cuando lo vio correr en su dirección y que cuando se encontraba a escasos metros dejo caer su morral para poder abrazarla.

Había extrañado demasiado sus abrazos.

* * *

En los prados que rodeaban a Genista y a la escuela seguían todas las familias reunida, aunque la que más llamaba la atención era aquella conformada por cinco integrantes.

La familia más numerosa actualmente.

Los dos rubios corrían alrededor de sus padres y de su hermana menor, jugando a atraparse entre sí.

A pesar de que Ai ya tenía nueve años ella seguía jugando con sus dos hermanos menores, convirtiéndose en una igual para ellos, enorgulleciendo a sus padres con sus acciones.

 _\- ¡Yo tamen! ¡Yo tamen!_ \- grita Mirai con una risa, entretenida al ver como sus hermanos corrían a su alrededor.

Con cuidado Kokoro la ayudo a ponerse de pie, dejando de lado el libro favorito de su pequeña castaña. La inestabilidad para Mirai no era un impedimento, ella perseguiría a sus hermanos a como dé lugar o al menos eso era lo que daba a entender esa mirada de determinación que había heredado de Mitsuru.

 _\- Vamos Mirai, ¡vamos donde Genista!_ \- exclama Hideki, quien ya había superado su problema con la letra r.

 _\- Vayan con cuidado_ \- les encarga Mitsuru, acomodando a la muñeca Genista al lado del libro de Mirai.

Mientras Hideki guiaba a Mirai de la mano hasta el punto indicado, Ai se quedó unos segundos al lado de sus padres, tenía que decirles algo y quería que fuera ese día.

 _\- Yo los cuidaré, no te preocupes mamá yo te ayudare con mis hermanos y hare lo mismo con mi nuevo hermanito. -_

La niña no espero una respuesta, así que apuro el paso para alcanzar a sus hermanos que ya se encontraban a medio camino.

Mitsuru observó cómo su esposa se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado gracias a las palabras de su hija mayor. Con delicadeza se acercó a su lado para poder pasar su brazo por la espalda de ella y así apoyar con suavidad su mano en el vientre plano de Kokoro.

 _\- Ya debería notarse_ \- acota el con curiosidad.

\- _Recién tengo tres meses Mitsuru-kun, normalmente al inicio del cuarto mes mi vientre comienza a notarse_ \- responde Kokoro con su dulce tono voz.

\- _No me arrepiento de nada_ \- confiesa Mitsuru, confundiendo un poco a Kokoro. - _Quiero seguir entrelazando mi vida a la tuya. -_

Sin avisar él se acerca lo suficiente hasta la mejilla de su esposa, depositando un suave beso en ella.

Había pasado un largo camino para llegar a ese momento y ambos estaban seguros de que el tiempo seria eterno para ellos y sus hijos. En caso de no ser así, el destino se encargaría de volver a enlazar sus vidas; ya lo había hecho dos veces y eso les demostraba que seguiría pasando una y otra vez de ser necesario.

 _ **Fin.**_


	21. El nuevo lider

_**Extra.**_

* * *

Ya estaba agotada.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que fue mala idea quedarse con su Darling a esperar que el bebé de Ichigo-san naciera. Estaba muy segura de que sus hermanos menores se encontraban abrigados y cómodos en sus camas, aunque sus padres habían ido a suplantar a Ichigo-san y Goro-san en la central de Nido.

\- ¿Qué te sucede enana? - consulta el hombre de redondos ojos violeta.

Ai lo dudó un poco en responder, hasta que encontró las palabras para referirse a la situación.

\- Mis hermanos no tardaron tanto en nacer, recuerdo que Mirai sólo tardo un par de minutos. - suspira la niña. - Ichigo-san lleva ahí dentro muchas horas y Naomi-san junto con Ikuno-san igual, solo Goro a salido un par de veces a decir que todo esta bien. - una mueca se forma en sus finas facciones y esos ojos tan idénticos a los de Mitsuru analizan todo lo que se encuentra a su alcance, para finalmente enfocarse en la puerta que los separaban de los amigos de sus padres.

Zorome soltó una pequeña carcajada, pues si habia algo que frustraba a Ai era el perder tiempo sin hacer nada, la conocía desde que había nacido y desde entonces aprendió a conocer como funcionaba su pequeño cerebro.

Ella era igual o más meticulosa que Mitsuru, solo que lo ocultaba tras esa tierna apariencia que heredó de Kokoro.

\- Sí quieres ir a casa puedo llevarte, quiero ir a ver como sigue Miku de su resfriado. -

\- ¡No! - exclama la pequeña rubia. - ¡Quiero ser la primera en conocer al bebé! -

\- Bien sabes que la primera será Ikuno, ella es la médico de todos nosotros. - susurro Zorome con ternura, intentando calmar las ansias de Ai.

Luego de esas palabras la niña no volvió a responder. Ai se acomodó bien en su asiento y sintió de a poco como sus ojos comenzaban a pesar, sabía que si seguía así no estaría despierta para conocer al bebé, pero el cansancio en su pequeño cuerpo se estaba haciendo demasiado presente.

Zorome se percató de esto y sonrió al verla forzarse a permanecer despierta, así que rápidamente quiso decir la idea que se le había ocurrido.

\- Descansa, yo te despertaré cuando Ichigo ya haya dado a luz. Llevamos aquí varias horas, puede que tengamos que esperar otras cuant...-

El castaño no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

Un fino grito que provenía desde la sala de la pequeña peliazul lo interrumpió.

Ese pequeño grito consiguió que Ai recargara energías y sus ojos se pusieran alerta.

\- **¡Ya llegó el lider del nuevo escuadrón 13!** \- celebra la pequeña rubia, con los ojos llenos de alegría.


End file.
